


UT Drabbles and Shorts!

by SkeleDragonStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mostly made from rps with a Discord friend, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleDragonStar/pseuds/SkeleDragonStar
Summary: Many different Sanscest Drabbles.You can request stories you want to see.Requests: Opened





	1. Info

Some drabbles that are made mostly through rps that I did with a friend.  
Nsfw chaps will be marked with a (*34).  



	2. Love Has No Limits-Dreammare/Eclipse (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3

Rp I did in a Discord server. It was with ProwlingKitten on Wattpad

Mostly edited for here though. Prowl helped.

Enjoy!

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙ 

Nightmare was walking around the forest that surrounds his castle. Some bit behind the darker skeleton Dream watched his brother from a safe distance, though, he moved closer to Nightmare. Unfortunately, Nightmare could sense that someone was coming closer, Dream then let out a soft sigh before he walked out exposing himself to his brother, "Hello, brother..."

Nightmare sharply turned around at the sound of the other's voice, "Hello, Dream" Dream moved closer to the other, "I didn't expect to find you in the forest." Nightmare scoffed,"I needed to get away from those morons." He's referencing the rest of his gang. Dream leaned against a tree trunk with a small chuckle, before he frowned looking at him, "I miss you Night..."

Nightmare's eye softens a tiny bit at what Dream said "The same goes for me, Brother." Dream pushed himself off the tree trunk and walked over to Nightmare, cupping his cheeks gazing at his eyes, "I miss being near you...seeing your handsome face," a slight golden blush made its way to Dream's face.

Nightmare smirks at that. "If my face is handsome, than yours is adorable." He then brought the other closer to him, and wrapped a few tentacles around the smaller. Dream blushed brightly at his brother's words, "You're a dork." He smiled wildly before he leaned up and gave the other a kiss. Nightmare let's loose a deep chuckle "True, but I'm the dork that stole your heart~." The goopy skeleton purred.

Dream smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck, "You did. Mmmm...have I ever told you that you're a good kisser?" "Heh multiple times, even when it wasn't your mouth I was kissing" Nightmare moves to lick Dream's neck with his snake-like tounge. Dream clutched the back of Nightmare's jacket, letting out a soft moan, "W-Well, it is now....oh stars, Nighty~" Nightmare starts nipping the other's neck, after growling by the place where the other's 'ear' would be.

"You love it all the same huh Dreamy?" Dream whimpered in pleasure, letting his brother do as he please to him, "Yes." it felt so good. Nightmare reaches up to remove Dream's cape and shirt "What do you want me to do to you, brother?"

"Love me, I just want to feel you on my body please!" Dream begged wanting to feel the wonderful pleasure, he just want his brother's magic touch. Nightmare removed all of Dream's clothes and has his tentacles rub all over the smaller twin's pelvis and legs, as the older rubs his hands over the other's lower ribs and spine, his mouth biting Dream's collarbone and neck "Do you want me to pound into you like an animal, and make you scream so loud that other AUs come by to see what it is, only for them to see that your a slut for your brother's cock?"

"YES! I want them to know that I'm yours!" Dream cried out and moaned, biting his 'lip' as he formed a vagina for his brother to enter. Nightmare took off his clothes, freeing his member from it's confines, and removed his tentacles from his brother taking a step back, "Why don't you show me how much you want it? Give me a good show, and I may give you what you want~" He purred to Dream Dream whimpered, but did what he was told.

He bent over and made sure Nightmare could see his dripping entrance, "Please Nighty? only you can touch me." Nightmare gave a pleased purr at those words. "That is very pleasing to hear.... I had honestly thought that you would pleasure yourself at thoughts of me claiming you, even in some of those meetings that you attend. Wanting to moan MY name but cannot due to the others." Nightmare moves and puts the tip of his arousal at Dream's wet folds before thrusting in, and bottoming out on the first try.

Dream let out a gasp before he moaned loudly, "Nighty~" He stood up as straight as he could and giving Nightmare kisses to his chin. Nightmare leans his head down to kiss Dream as he starts to thrust roughly into the other, "Heh so tight as always Dreamy~."

"Mmmmm....you're so hard and big~." Dream moaned through the kiss. "You love it. You love how I feel inside you as I pound you like the slut you are~." Nightmare growled out "I love it so much, I'm a slut for you and only you, my dearest Nighty." Dream whimpered out and slide his tongue over the other's mouth. Nightmare growled against Dream's mouth, and dominated the other and went harder and faster, pinning the golden twin against a tree.

Dream whimpered as Nightmare became more aggressive, but he loved it, he missed it. Dream wrapped his arms around his twin's neck and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Nightmare's waist. Nightmare pulled away from the kiss and started biting the other's neck, "You love it when I use you like this, I'm sure that if I ordered you to play with yourself in front of those idiots you would do so, moaning my name and begging for me to take you as they watch huh?~"

"You and your fantasies. " Dream smirked a bit, letting out a few loud moans, "Why would you want them to see me like that? So you can claim me as yours?"

"Yes, that and some of them would record what we are doing, so that while we're apart we can 'relieve' ourselves while watching...That is until we return to each other's side" Nightmare moved a hand down to pinch, flick, twist, and roughy play with Dream's cilt.

"Nighty!" Dream cried out blushing brightly, "You jerk! You know I'm sensitive there!" He whined, though, he liked when Nightmare was rough. Nightmare had a smug smirk on his face "Don't think I can't feel how wet you got. You love it when I'm rough, even more so when I wreck you to the point you pass out.~" Dream buried his face in the other's chest.

"I do.... But I wanna be awake when so we can cuddle afterwards." Dream replied before he looked up at Nightmare again. Nightmare gives Dream a small smile his eyes full of love, and kissed the other deeply in response, Dream returned the kiss smiling through it, "I love you." Nightmare smiled, "I love you too, Dream." Dream pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and blushing brightly, "Wreck me hard, Nighty, please~."

"Gladly~." Nightmare had his tentacles enter his brother along side his cock, and pounds Dream even harder, Dream cried out throwing head back and arched his back, "N-NIGHTMARE!" He moaned loudly.

"I did say that I was gonna make you scream until other AUs come to see what's going on, only to see you gladly taking my cock as I claim you over and over." Nightmare purred as he starts attacking all of the other's sweet spots on his body. "Plus I'm tired of all the others seeing you as innocent. When you, in fact, are very much the opposite~." "A-Ahhh...!" Dream gripped his brother's shoulders , "I-It's becoming more hard acting innocent. "

"Then let me help you break that appearance, okay brother~?" Nightmare spoke with a purr-like growl. Dream clutched onto his brother and lets out a loud moan, and then a scream as he came into Nightmare's cock and tentacles, his pinpoints rolled up to the back of his skull as pleasure took over his body, "NIGHTMARE~!"

Nightmare grunted as Dream's walls squeezed his cock. He thrusts a few more times before the darker twin cummed into his brother, "I don't think anyone noticed our activities but I do have an idea on how to break that image others have of you..."

Dream took a few minutes to recover from his climax before he looked at his brother with a mischievous look. "What is the idea? And wreck me so hard that you have to carry me to your bed."

"Oh I plan to~. But why not show everyone, a bit of a roleplay as it were" Nightmare smirked. "Something along the lines of after you facecam with some friends, you 'accidentally' turn it into a live stream, and then while 'thinking' that you are not gonna be seen, you play with yourself."

"And when you are really wet you moan my name begging me to take you and claim you, I'll 'appear' and tease you, even pound into you until you are wrecked, and after we are done then we can then cuddle Dreamy~." Dream let out a soft purr, "I'd love that." He leaned in and gave his brother a loving kiss. "Shall we do it brother?" Nightmare kissed back.

"We shall." Dream grinned.


	3. Love Has No Limits2- Dreammare/Eclipse (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3

This is the continuation of the last chap~

Thanks again for your help Prowl!

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

Nightmare picked up his brother and their clothes and teleported to Dream's home so that they can clean up and prepare for the act ahead. The darker twin going as far as getting a dildo the same color as his magic, all for the golden to play with until he comes 'onto' the scene. Dream started to act like he was alone and started to thrust the dildo in and out of him, whimpering and moaned softly as he pleased himself. "N-Nighty~!"

Nightmare quickly checked the stream's chat and saw the comments that the people watching were saying, words like 'HOLY SHIZ!!', 'THAT'S HOT!', and even 'I THOUGHT THAT HE DIDN'T SIN!!!' and everything else along the lines of that before starting his part of the scene, "Well, well what do we have here the most innocent one, playing with himself so lewdly?" He came into the camera's view wearing his clothes, "I heard my name but I didn't think that this is what I would come upon, but I won't say no to having put you into your place. Brother~." The goopy skeleton purred, as he took off his shirt and jacket.

Dream played along, letting out a soft squeak of 'surprise', "N-Nightmare? W-Why are you doing...?" He asked with a golden blush. He was dripping wet, even more than before. Nightmare smirked "I heard you moaning my name." He looked over the golden twin's body loving how it is so ready for him even though they had planned this.

"Turns out somehow you started a livestream and even if others didn't hear it... I heard you calling for me. You want me to pound you into the mattress, don't you brother?" He growled out that last part of the sentence. Dream had to keep himself under control before throwing himself at his brother, he had to wait...The golden twin turned to look at the live stream with wide eyes, "O-Oh dear..." He quickly went to turn it off, he 'tried' to while blushing heavily at his brother's words. Nightmare had one of his tentacles grab Dream and pulled him back to the bed.

"Nope, you are going to let everyone watching see you as you are now." He pulled Dream closer and grabbed the toy roughly thrusting it in and out the smaller twin's entrance. "I know you like it, when I pointed it out you got wetter knowing that others are watching you being so lewd."

Dream squeaked before he let out a few moans, he spread his legs open,"Nightmare...w-wait."

"Hmm? What is it Dream?" Nightmare held the toy still waiting to hear what his golden twin has to say. Dream blushed brightly reaching up to Nightmare so he can be the only one to hear, "C-Can you punish me? I've been a bad boy.~" Nightmare's gaze gained a really hungry look at that request and leans down to growl lowly to Dream.

"Since you want to be punished so much. I'll wreck you until you pass out, Dreamy. You won't get cuddles until you wake up but I'll give you what you ask for~!" He then pulled the toy until it's almost out, then rammed it back in the other's pussy and pistons it rougher than before. Dream let out a gasp arching his back, almost letting out a scream. He whimper softly, "F-Faster! Harder!" He moaned.

Nightmare instead slowed down to punish the other, like he asked, but makes the insert harder. "We can't have you cumming too fast now brother~." Dream whimpered and looked up at his brother, "Then...can I please you?" He asked. Nightmare pulled his hand away from the dildo and had a tentacle grab it to continue the pace. He leaned back and pulled off his shorts freeing his arousal again.

"Go ahead Dream, pleasure your big brother~." Dream leaned down and began to lick, kiss, and stroke it. He then took it into his mouth, starting to suck on it like a lollipop.

He looked up at Nightmare to see if his brother was enjoying it. Nightmare gave a growl-like purr at the ministrations the younger was doing to his cock, putting a hand on his skull as the other was sucking him off. "Yes that's it, suck it all Dream!!"

Dream began to bob his head as he sucked faster, he decided to lightly nibble it in between sucks. Nightmare growled as he had his tentacle go faster, not even losing the strength it was pushing in, and watched carefully to see if Dream is close to climax. Dream let out muffled moans and whimpers, after a few minutes of giving Nightmare a blowjob, he pulled away licking the tip of the length before he looked at his brother with a mischievous look.

Dream let out a soft giggle before he traced his finger across Nightmare's chest, "Let me top, Please?" He asked.

"Hmm... very well but keep the entrance ready so that when you're done, I'll have my turn got it dear brother?" Nightmare purred, "Of course, my dear prince.~" Dream gently pushed his brother onto the bed, crawled on top of him and kissed him, "Since you've taken so good care of me..." Dream smiled as he summoned breasts,"You can please me even more.~"

Nightmare grins hungrily as he roughly grabs the breasts and squeezed them, even pushes them together and pinches the nipples. "You can even use them to pleasure me Dream~."

"Oh?" Dream smirked at him, "In what way, my lovely prince?" giggling as Nightmare played with his breasts. "Massage my cock between your breasts brother, and you'll see." Nightmare gave another squeeze before letting go.

Dream grinned as he crawled and leaned down pressing his breasts against Nightmare's cock and squeezed. "Ffff! Yeah just like that Dream." Nightmare thrusted a bit, making sure he's between the two mounds his brother summoned. "You like that, Nighty?" Dream purred as he squeezed again.

"Yesss, that feels amazing Dreamy~" Nightmare pushed Dream's skull so he can suck the tip. Dream gladly began to suck on it. "You feel so good Dreamy~. I just may give you a reward, for how well your doing." Nightmare moaned and scratched the back of his twin's skull.

Dream purred and pulled away a bit, only to kiss and nip at the tip, "I'd love that." "Get up here then!" Nightmare growled wanting to suck those breasts, even if they don't give any milk. Dream did what he was told and pushed his breasts together teasingly, "You wanted something, Nighty?"

Nightmare growled before he leaned up to latch on one and started sucking the boob. Dream let out a moan, "Ahhhhh....~ Nighty!" He arched his back, biting his 'lip', it felt so good.

Nightmare moved a hand to the other breast and fondled it, as he continued to suck. Dream felt a shiver go down his spine as more pleasure washed over him. Nightmare pulled back a bit to say, "You would love to give milk to me, right?" He then switched to the other breast to suck on. Dream blushed and giggled, "If that's what you want me to do, than yes I would.." Dream then looked at the live stream and smirked. "Should we end the live stream?"

"Nah, let them see it all just so they all know just who you belong to" Nightmare suckles a bit harder "That, and they really need to get it into their thick, and empty skulls that your not innocent at all." Dream chuckled, "Of course love." He moaned softly as Nightmare continued to suck.

Nightmare had the tentacle roughly pull out the toy it was still gripping. Dream gasped as the toy was pulled out before he looked at Nightmare, "Your turn?" Nightmare merely grinned as he shifted a bit then thrusted up into Dream.

Dream arched his back before he began to bounce in Nightmare's lap, moaning. Nightmare thrusted up each time Dream drops down, still sucking on one of the boobs then moved his skull between the mounds, sucking and nipping there.

Dream blushed and moaned out his brother's name as he looked down at his brother with a slight grin as he continued to bounce Nightmare pulled back and looked at Dream.

"Who do you belong to dear brother." He growls "You." Dream whimpered as he leaned down kissing Nightmare Nightmare kisses back and thrusts harder Dream moaned loudly into the kiss Nightmare has his tentacles rub all over Dream focusing mostly on his sweet spots. "Mmmn..." Dream licked his brother's mouth, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Dreamy." Nightmare kissed back and reached down to pinch, twist, flick and play with the other's cilt Dream cried out, "Nightmare!" He squeaked and glared at his brother, Nightmare just grinned, "You love it though." Dream let out a soft huff before he smirked leaning down to Nightmare's neck, he licked at it before he nipped at it.

Nightmare gave a low purr then thrusted even harder. Soon, Dream felt his climax coming and shivered, "N-Night... I...I'm close!" Nightmare kept pounding the other. "M-me too D-Dream~"

Dream let out a soft whimper as he fell out of rhythm with his bounce as his climax came closer and closer....and finally... "NIGHTMARE!" Nightmare grunted when he felt his brother's climax which brought the darker twin to his own orgasim "DREAM!!"

Dream collapsed on top of Nightmare passed out from their activities. Nightmare chuckled and used his tentacles to shut off the live stream. Then, covering up both himself and Dream as they rested from the activities they just did. When Dream wakes up, he'd get all of the cuddles he wants, and Nightmare happily gave his twin all of those cuddles.


	4. Love Has No Limits3-Dreammare/Eclipse  (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3  
> But there's the epilogue to this drabble.

Part 3 weee~

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

After a while of resting and cuddles, Nightmare brought out his phone and grinned. "Hey Dream wanna see the comments that were made during the stream we did?" Dream purred as he cuddled back, "Sure."

Nightmare opened the livestream chat and sees the old messages that came in from the start. Dream read the messages with a chuckle, giving his brother kisses to his face and neck, "I belong to you." Nightmare smiled, "And I, to you Dreamy." Nightmare's eye has a heart shaped pupil before turning back to the comments then, one causes him to burst out laughing.

"Look at this comment. It's from Cross for sure!!" Dream let out a soft giggle as he read the comment, "He sounds like he wanted to join us." "Ehh, only if we feel like having a threesome but, nah." Nightmare kisses his twin's skull. "I'm good as I am right now."

He looked at some of the other comments, and pointed out a few. "Those are Blueberry and Lust for sure! There's Error, oh! Hey! We got a few comments from our own alternates cool!"

"I think we traumatized Blue and maybe Error." Dream laughed out, before he crawled into Nightmare's lap. "Error, yes. Blue, not so much, ever heard about that Christmas Party?" Nightmare's tentacles wrapped around Dream. "No....? What happened?" Dream looked at his twin leaning back against him. "Turns out Blue spiked the eggnog and, with Fresh and Error, traumatized Sci and Edge."

Nightmare nuzzled his skull against his brother's. "...That's actually not too surprising to hear." Dream chuckled and nuzzled back. Nightmare then told Dream what other things some of the other AUs did. Dream chuckled at that, "How do you know these things?"

"I get bored and give them liquor, sometimes they spill these stories or they tell such weird ramblings that they're funny." Nightmare looked at his phone and has an idea but not like the video they did but more cuddly. "Heh." Dream raised a non existent brow at Nightmare, "What are you up to, Nighty?"

"I just wanted to take some pictures of us cuddling and post them online." Nightmare again nuzzled Dream's skull. "As much as it feels good, let's not fuck each other's nonexistent brains out. I want to enjoy simple things too."

Dream giggled as he agreed with his darker twin, "I love that too, and best of all, I'm with my dearest, handsome, and sexy brother to do that with." Dream purred as he kissed the other. Nightmare chuckled at that "And I'm with my dearest, beautiful, and adorable brother, my love."

Dream blushed brightly at his brother's words but smiled nevertheless and nuzzled his twin's chest, "I love you so much..."

"And I love you too, Dreamy~" Nightmare had one of his tentacles grab his phone and readied it to take pictures. Dream smiled at him than pulled him into a kiss ready for the pictures. Just as Nightmare kissed his brother he took a picture, he pulled away and nuzzled the other, a second picture taken.

Dream giggled nuzzling back and hugged Nightmare tightly The third picture was taken. "Hey Dreamy, we can even take pictures of us doing domestic things together too~" Nightmare is very happy, purring and full of the love he has for his twin. Dream pecked his twin again, "Sure!" He giggled "Heh let's get dressed first ok?" Nightmare pulled away and started getting his clothes back on.

Dream followed suit with his twin grabbing some clothes and got dressed. After Nightmare got his clothes back on and noticed Dream had his own on as well, he then pulled the other close, and dips him into a kiss there's the fourth picture. Dream laughed before he flipped the position so he would be the one dipping Nightmare and kissed him deeply.

Click!

There's the fifth picture! Nightmare chuckled and deepens the kiss. There's another pic. Dream smiled through the kiss before he pulled away and peppered his brother's face with kisses. Nightmare couldn't help but laugh, there goes another one! Dream giggled resting his foreskull against Nightmare's.

There's another picture.

"Dream let's upload the pictures so we can continue ok?" Nightmare wanted to see some of the reactions for them being so loving to each other.

Dream nodded, "Okay." He grinned as he pulled away. Nightmare brought the phone back to his hand and uploads the eight photos online. "This is gonna be good." He wrapped an arm around Dream's waist. Dream wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, "You love showing off, don't you?"

"Only when it involves you, my love." Nightmare purred and nuzzled Dream. Dream purred happily, "Let's go upstairs now.~"

"Aright, Dreamy." Nightmare picked up Dream and headed up the stairs "Mmm...Nighty, do you remember that day when you took my virginity?"

"My memory's a bit fuzzy, please enlighten me." Nightmare held Dream closer. Dream giggled, "Well, I think it was the time when I had one of my heats, and I tried to hide it from you, to take care of it by myself. But in the end, you found me...and helped me."

"I don't think it was that hard to find out, I could smell you and you acted slightly different." Nightmare placed a kiss on his twin's skull. Dream blushed brightly at the memory, "I was so embarrassed. Hehe.." Nightmare kissed his twin "I may be considered evil but I'm not heartless. Even I know how bad heats can be, and when I saw you like that... Let's just say all my repressed feelings for you where shown, and even now I still love you, my dear." Dream kissed back, "No matter what form you take, I'll never stop loving you, I'm just glad you were the one who took my virginity that day...it was one of the best days in my life."

"And I'm glad, I gave you mine, my love." Nightmare sat down and cuddled Dream, nuzzling the other and purring in happiness. Dream smiled and rubbed his brother's skull before he peppered his face with kisses. Nightmare returned the kisses.

Dream giggled, "I love you so much, my love." Nightmare smiled, "And I love you too, my love." Dream rested his head on the other's shoulder, "Hey Nighty?" Nightmare put his head on Dream's, "Yes, Dreamy?"

"Since Halloween is nearly here, what do you want to do?" Dream asked with a golden blush, "Halloween party?" Nightmare smirked, "Or do another roleplay?"

"I mean, a Halloween party would be fun, I think, if it's just the two of us would be more fun.~" Dream giggled, Nightmare now was grinning wolfishly, "You really want to 'play' rough, huh?"

"You know I love it rough." Dream giggled as he looked at his brother "That I do, my love." Nightmare hugged Dream, and kissed his cheek. Dream let out a soft purr as he laid down on the bed pulling Nightmare with him. Nightmare hovered over Dream on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"You eager to be wrecked again?" Dream gave him a grin, wrapping his arms around Nightmare's neck, "Yes." Nightmare kissed Dream and moved his hand to rub his twin's groin, wanting to lap out his sweet nectar.

Dream let out a soft moan returning the kiss, "Nyhhh...~" Nightmare licked Dream's mouth, asking for entrance and rubbed harder. Dream opened his mouth, moaning into the kiss.

Nightmare pulled back from the kiss, "Dream I'm a bit thirsty, can you summon your breasts and let me drink your milk?" Dream blushed brightly at the request but nevertheless granted it, he summoned his breasts which were bigger and heavy with milk. Nightmare latches onto one of the breasts and starts sucking, drinking the milk that his brother made.

Dream moaned grabbing his twin's head, "Mmmm....that feels good...." Nightmare removed his hand from where he was rubbing to grab and massage the boob he was sucking, moving his knee to rub his twin's crotch instead.

Dream panted as he started to feel hotter and wet, he formed a vagina again for his brother. Nightmare noticed the breast ran out of milk and switches to the other boob and starts drinking from it, his knee now rubbing the conjured pussy. "Does Nighty like his milk?" Dream asked as he slipped off his shirt, that had been unbuttoned from his bigger breasts.

He reached up to take off Nightmare's jacket and shirt. Nightmare pulls back and replied with an affirmative, and helps Dream take off the jacket and shirt before, latching back on and sucking harder wanting all the milk his brother has made. Dream cried out throwing head back and arched his back in pleasure as Nightmare continued to suck out the milk.

Nightmare pulled away from the breast when it ran out of milk, "Your milk is very delicious. I'd like some honey to go with the milk I just had~." He removed Dream's pants and undergarments before, he moved down and licks the wet folds "Ahhh...am I sweet as honey?" Dream asked as he watched his brother lick at his folds. "You are sweeter, but it is the closest word I have to your taste, brother~" Nightmare purred.

"So, are you gonna eat me out?" Dream giggled with a bright blush, laying back down and letting Nightmare do as he pleased with him "That I am my love.~" Nightmare dove back down to suck more of his brother's juices out, and he even licked up and sucks Dream's cilt before licking the inside of his brother's entrance.

Dream became a moaning mess moaning Nightmare's name and arched his back, "Nighty!" Nightmare pressed his face closer giving a harsh suck to the outer lips, he even nips it a bit as well as a gentle nip on Dream's sensitive cilt. "Nghh~...N-Nighty! Yes!" Dream cried out, throwing head back.

Nightmare started to hum as he is sucking and licking, his brother's moans being beautiful music to his nonexistent ears. Dream had drool slipping down from his mouth as he was washed over by a wave of pleasure from his twin's touches. "O-oh stars..." Nightmare pulled back, "I just wanted to ask how much do you want to be wrecked?" He didn't mind if Dream grabbed him just to finish eating him out, he loved everything about his brother.

"Fuck me until I pass out and can't walk for a week!" Dream replied after snapping out of his little daze.

Nightmare smirked then removed his pants and slammed his dick into Dream's pussy, he also slipped his tentacles inside as well before thickening them, stretching his twin to near painful limits then starts pounding his brother into the mattress. Dream let out a soft whimper at the pain, but pleasure took over the pain very quickly, the golden twin felt like he was heaven as his darker twin pounded him. Nightmare groaned at how tight his brother is. "You alright, love?"

"Y-Yes..." Dream replied softly letting out a breathy moan. Nightmare kissed Dream. Dream kissed back, he didn't realize that he had tears slipping down his face from the intense thrusting that Nightmare gave him.

Nightmare pulled back and sees the tears "You're crying..." He slowed down the thrusts.

"H-Huh...?" Dream looked at his brother, "I am?" Nightmare wiped a hand on Dream's cheek gathering the tears, and showed it to the golden twin "See?" Dream looked at his brother's hand, "Oh. Heheh...I guess I was overwhelmed with pleasure." He smiled sheepishly.

"Want me to continue the pace i was at?" Nightmare licked his brother's tears off his face. Dream cupped his cheeks, "If you want to Nighty." Nightmare returned to the pace he was at, kissing and nipping Dream's neck. Dream wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck smiling, his twin is so loving and caring towards him when they made love.

Nightmare pulled back "You mean so much to me Dream seeing you in any kind of pain hurts me." Dream looked at his brother cupping his cheek, "Awww...Nightmare, I'm okay."

"I'm glad that you are." Nightmare purred and nuzzled Dream's skull. Dream purred happily and nuzzled back. Nightmare moved his hands to rub all of Dream's sweet spots.

Dream moaned as he did so. "I love you Dreamy.~" Nightmare's thrusts got a bit rougher as Dream moaned loudly, "I love you too, Nighty!" Nightmare could feel himself reaching climax, "I'm close my love."

"M-Me too. Please fill me up." Dream whimpered.

"DREAM!!" Nightmare felt pleasure crash over him as he climaxed, fluid also came from his tentacles filling Dream up more. Dream screamed out Nightmare's name as he came onto Nightmare's length and tentacles.

Nightmare laid on his side pulling Dream close to him, loving how the other looks so full of his seed "Heh you look like you're carrying my kid, my dear~." He rubs his twin's side lovingly, Dream giggled as he did so, "If we are gonna have kids,..are you gonna ask me to marry you?"

"Kids or no kids I was gonna ask you anyway it was one of the thoughts i had as i was walking in the forest" Nightmare nuzzles the side of Dream's neck and pulls, from his inventory, a small box containing a ring.

"My love, would you be my queen?" He opens the box in front of the golden twin, showing a white gold band with blue and gold gems making a symbol of a crescent moon inside a sun. Dream let out a soft gasp as he looked at the ring in absolute awe, "Yes! I will, I'd love to be your queen." Dream hugged him tightly. Nightmare hugged back then pulled back to take the ring from the box and hold it out to Dream and grabbed his phone "Heh let's share this image with everyone.

Dream smiled as he slipped the ring on his finger before he reached over and and gave Nightmare a kiss. Nightmare kissed Dream back and snaps a picture, the ring in view.

"Nighty....can we take a bath?" Dream asked as he looked down at at his legs, where their mixed fluids were dripping from his thighs.

"Alright" Nightmare got up and picks up his twin before heading to the bathroom and starts the bath Dream pulled his twin close "Something you need Dreamy?" Nightmare has his tentacles finish preparing the bath "Promise me that you'll never leave me." Dream said softly. Nightmare pulled his golden twin into a kiss full of love.

"Dream, I'll never leave you. You are the only one who I love and you were always there for me. Even when I pushed you away. You still showed MERCY to me when I didn't. How can I not love you, when you were so determined to SAVE me?"

Dream kissed back hugging him closer, "I love you so much!" He grabbed the other's hands with his own, "I don't care what other people say about our love."

"Neither do I, you are my love Dreamy" Nightmare wraps his tentacles around his golden twin. "Together forever?" Dream asked as he stood up carefully. "Together forever." Nightmare reaffirmed.

Dream smiled and looked over at the bathtub, quite excited to get in. Nightmare chuckled and, again, picked Dream up only this time going into the bath with him. Dream relaxed against his twin as they sat in the hot water.

Nightmare wrapped his arms around his brother as they relax. Dream smiled as he looked down at the ring his twin gave him, "Did you make this?"

Nightmare had a small blush on his face, "Yeah, but there was some help on the design."

Dream giggled looking up at him, "Who helped?" "This one girl who oddly enough comes on by the castle and helps cleaning, she's asexual so no need to worry, she makes drawings some of the clothes she drew Error made and were sold for a lot of gold. Anyways, I asked if she could design a ring for me, she agreed and surprised me with the design which you now wear." Nightmare holds the hand that now is wearing the engagement ring he made.

"That was sweet of her." Dream smiled, "How long have you wanting to marry me?" Nightmare's blush grew. "Ever since we were kids." Dream laughed, "You're so sweet Nightmare." He kissed the other. Nightmare kisses back then grabs the body wash and starts cleaning him and his twin up Dream purred happily as they got washed up, "I still remember that day when we took each other's virginity. You were were so gentle with me."

"Yeah, eventually we got rougher but it still felt amazing.~" Nightmare nuzzled Dream and noticed that the other needs to be cleaned off. "Uh Dreamy mind if I clean you out?" Dream blushed before he nodded, "Okay." He turned and faced his twin. Nightmare grabbed Dream in his tentacles holding him still as he began to clean out Dream's pussy. Dream let out a soft grunt as Nightmare did so. He was still sore, though, it didn't take long for him to relax and let his darker brother take care of him.

Nightmare looked at Dream, "You okay?" Dream nodded, "Yes." He had a small blush on his face, it was rather pleasurable.

"It feels nice?" Nightmare smirked as he watched as their mixed fluids were flowing out of his golden twin. Dream nodded before he looked at his brother, "... Are you ready for kids, if we have any?"

Nightmare, seeing the fluids gone, looks back up into Dream's eyes. "Honestly I don't think I ever would. But if I don't try when we do, I may miss out on so many memories that we could have." Dream cupped Nightmare's head rested his head against his twin's, "I'll be there with you, helping you." He then blushed, "If I can't carry children....would you be willing to carry the children or be willing to adopt a few?"

"Yes." Nightmare nodded "Yes to both questions, my love" Dream blushed brightly with a smile. Nightmare picked Dream up and drains the tub before refilling it and getting back in. Dream then cuddled up to the darker twin, "It feels good to be back with you, my Dark Moon." Nightmare purred back, "It's good to be back with you too, my Golden Star."

They shared a last deep kiss in the bathtub.

FIn~


	5. Marriage and Children-Dreammare/Eclipse (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say.

Prowl you are awesome!

Alternate title: Together Forever

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

Dream looked at his reflection in a mirror wearing his wedding dress that he had made with help from Ink and Blue. He couldn't wait to see his brother, they had to stay apart for the whole morning as they get prepared for the wedding.

Blue noticed how Dream was acting "Dream, hey, it's ok I'm sure Nightmare is just as anxious to see you as you are to see him." Dream let out a soft sigh, "You're right.." he looked over at the other, "Thank you for helping me with this." Blue happily hugged Dream, "It's no problem my friend! I can see that you are happy to be Nightmare's wife."

He pulled back with a smirk, "I just wish that Error would just confess already!" Dream giggled hugging back before he chuckled, "I bet he will soon." Blue giggled too, "Maybe this wedding will get his bony rear into gear." Dream giggled, "I'll make sure to throw my flowers to you." He winked at Blue. Blue smiled at that then looks at the clock. "Oh dear! We gotta finish getting you ready! Ink! We need your help here!"

Meanwhile

With Nightmare and the guys, Nightmare is in his uncorrupted appearance "Error thanks for those words but when are you gonna confess to your Blueberry huh?"

"I'ma do it soon! I just...uhhh have to find the right words..." Error replied with a little blush on his face. Nightmare just gave the other a deadpan look, "I have a feeling that Blue and Dream are gonna plan something, just so you can confess."

Dust then came in. "Guys it's about time we need to get going." Error's eye twitched. "Shit..." He gulped nervously before he pushed Nightmare towards the door, "Alright, 'Princy' try to keep your hands to yourself when you see Dream." Nightmare was in a bit of a rush too and let the pushing happen, but he was irked about the touching comment. "Hey! I can keep my hands to myself, thank you very much! It's just that Dream and I really like to show each other how much we love the other."

"Well, it's too adorably disgusting, makes me want to puke." Error replied with a playful disgusted face. Nightmare chuckled at the face Error made.

"You may also do the same when you're with Blue." He then walked to the doors to be ready for the ceremony. Blue walked in, wearing his blue dress, dragging Ink, wearing rainbow sashed brown dress, and gets in their positions. Blue being the Maid of honor and Dust being there standing next to Ink.

Error looked over at Blue with a nervous smile on his face as he got in his own spot. The doors opened and the procession heads to the front Nightmare at the altar, Blue where the Maid of Honor stands, and Dust standing where he is supposed to as the groomsman. Soon enough, the piano started to play "Here Comes the Bride" as Dream was walking down with Classic Sans. Dream looked at his brother with a slight smiled, Nightmare was so handsome.

Nightmare couldn't help but blush as he saw his brother looking so beautiful his wedding dress. Dream blushed brightly under his brother's gaze. Once, the two reached the altar, Sans let Dream go and went to his seat.

Dream smiled at his twin as he took his hands with his. Nightmare smiled as he looked into his love's eyes his own full of love. Dream returned the loving gaze, happy to be with him again.

After all the talk and vows and to the "I do's" G then asked the final questions, "Nightmare do you take Dream to be your lawfully wedded through better and worse, sick or well until your end?" He asked looking at Nightmare, "I do" Nightmare smiles.

"Dream do you take Nightmare to be your lawfully wedded through better and worse, sick or well until your end?" G then looked at Dream.

"I do." Dream smiled at his twin, he was ready to be with his twin until they die. G smiled at how happy the two of them are "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you as lawfully wedded." Nightmare brought Dream in a dip before kissing him.

Dream wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck and kissed back, pouring his love into the kiss. Nightmare returned just as much love he has for Dream.

Later that day, Dream giggled as he danced with his twin. Nightmare happily danced and dipped Dream. Dream smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Nightmare kissed back. Blue was nearby with tears in his eyes due to happiness.

Error looked over at Blue, "Awww, Blue." He cooed pulling him close "I'm just so happy for them!" Blue hid his face in Error's chest.

"You're so emotional ." Error chuckled with a blush making its way to his face. Blue whined,"I know I am, but I can't help it!" "There there, Blue." Error cooed rubbing his back.

"I'm glad for them though. They are so happy together!" Blue nuzzled his face more into the other's chest. Error blushed more as he started to glitch out, he was still not use to getting this much affection.

Blue blushed noticing how close he is to his crush so he backed away and watched the others dance. Error nervously rubbed the back of his neck before he looked at Blue, "Hey...Blue, you wanna uh...dance?" Blue smiled, "Of course Error."

Error gently guided Blue onto the dancefloor as a new song came on. Nightmare saw Error dancing with Blue and he smirked, then gently led Dream off the dancefloor to let those two dance. Dust saw all this before turning to Ink. Ink chuckled, "Alright," he took Dust by the hand and walked on to the dancefloor.

Dream smiled happily as he watched the two dance,"I bet that Blue would kiss Error first." he grinned at the darker twin. Nightmare sighs. "I'm not gonna take the bet, 'because you always win them, my Golden Star." Dream giggled victorious before he gave Nightmare a kiss, "Like when I won over your heart after you stole mine, my Dark Moon?"

"Yeah, like that, Dreamy." Nightmare wrapped his arms around Dream's waist and kissed him. Dream purred through the kiss, returning the favor by wrapping his arms around his twin's neck. Nightmare pulled back smiling and purring. Dream smiled and rested his head on Nightmare's chest.

Nightmare looked at the clock. "It's almost time for our reception to end, and for us to go on out honeymoon." Dream looked at his brother with a playful smirk as he traced a finger on his chest, "I've got you a gift when we get there,I do hope you'd like what you see me wearing.~" He then turned to watch the others. Nightmare really wanted the party to end now, just so he can see what Dream wants to give him. "Nighty, look at Blue and Error, they did it!" Dream giggled.

Nightmare looks out to the dancefloor just to see that not only was Blue and Error kissing, but he also noticed Dust and Ink kissing. "Ink and Dust are kissing too." Dream grinned as he saw Error and Dust picking up their partners and went somewhere else to continue their makeout section, "I guess we can go now.~" Nightmare smirked then picked Dream up bridal style to head to their honeymoon.

That night

Dream was in the bathroom as he got into the black leather outfit he bought for this certain night. He then slipped on crotchless panties before he unlocked the door and walked out, "Nighty~."

Nightmare only took one look at Dream before 'blood' began leaking from his nasal aperture, and his little friend stood at attention. "Dream you look absolutely delicious." Dream giggled and bent over with his breasts pressed together, "Does Nighty want a late night snack?"

"I do,Dreamy" Nightmare purred. Dream crawled onto the bed and sat in Nightmare's lap. The darker twin grabbed Dream's waist and pulled him down just to grind their groins together.

"Ah!~" Dream cried out in pleasure and continue to grind "Heh, Dream why don't you help me out?" Nightmare growled out.

"How can I help you?~" Dream asked smirking "First there's my clothes." Nightmare moved a hand to brush and stroke his twin's pussy. Dream grinned and started to strip his twin's clothes off, moaning as Nightmare stroked his pussy. Nightmare sighed in relief when his member was freed.

Dream giggled as started to rub it "Hhhaaaa~! R-Really going for it huh Dreamy?" Nightmare moaned out. Dream purred, "Yes, you know how much I want to please you.~" Nightmare nodded at those words.

"If you really please me I'll give you a reward." He then leaned up to growl out, "Do a very good job and I'll fill you up so much, that you'll big and possibly going to carry my baby~." Dream shivered with delight and giggled.

"Mmm...I'd love to be pregnant with your children." Dream then stop rubbing and teasingly let go, "But first I have to get undress."

"Would you like help, or do you want to give me a show?" Nightmare was okay with either option.

"I want you to watch." Dream replied as he got out of the bed and started to get undress very slowly, knowing Nightmare would be a beast when he was done.

Nightmare gave a purring growl already liking what he saw, practically restraining himself physically from tackling Dream and ripping off all those clothes then pounding into his pussy very roughly.

Dream gave him a playful smirk as he took of the top of the outfit making his breasts jiggle. Nightmare looked at those hungrily as they bounced with each of his Golden Star's movements.

Dream then slide off the skirt and the panties, though, he kept the stockings on that he wore. There was a slight bit of drool on the side of Nightmare's mouth as he saw that.

"Oppsies, I forgot to take these off." Dream bent over just to make his twin see his entrance, wanting Nightmare to lose control. Nightmare snapped and pounced, tackling Dream to the ground and, somehow, managing to slam his cock into his love's pussy.

Dream let out a squeak that turn to a cry of pleasure. "You're just asking for me to pound into you until you pass out, and even when you are unconscious you want me to continue until you are so full of my cum that you get pregnant huh?" Nightmare growled out as he started thrusting roughly.

"H-Hahhh...N-Nightmare!" Dream cried out gripping onto his brother, "Please!" Nightmare purred.

"Please what my Golden Star? You need to speak up."

"I want you to-o fill me up! I want to carry your children!" Dream cried out. Nightmare grinned, "Gladly."

"Just please slow down a bit...?" Dream asked with a golden blush, "I want to cuddle."

"The show you gave me seemed to say otherwise." Despite saying that, Nightmare did slow down a bit. Dream smiled sheepishly at his brother, "I do want you to wreck me, but I want to climax with you, not by myself."

"Your outfit and your little show already has me close, I was just bringing you there." Nightmare licked, nipped and kissed the side of Dream's neck. Dream purred wrapping his arms around his twin, "I'm glad you like it. I love you."

"Love you too, my Golden Star" Nightmare purred out he could feel himself getting close to climax. Dream smiled and let out a moan as he felt his climax coming closer and closer, "N-Nightmare..."

Nightmare groaned then thrusted in deeply once more before cumming, knowing that his love was gonna do the same. Dream let out a scream as his climax came, his walls closed around his cock and his cum mixed with his twin's.

Nightmare grunted at the tight feeling. "Let's rest before the next round." He panted a bit, but picked Dream up and moved the both of them to the bed. Dream cuddled up to his twin, purring happily. He nuzzled Nightmare's neck, "Heh...You know, I hope our children take after you, my Dark Moon." Nightmare was a bit surprised at that statement, "Oh how so my Golden Star?"

Dream smiled at his twin, "Because you're amazing, handsome, and protective." Nightmare smiled at that, "There still have to be some kids that are sweet, beautiful and caring like you Dream." He gave the other a kiss on his skull. Dream smiled warmly.

"How many children would you want?" He took Nightmare's hand and placed it on his belly. Nightmare rubbed his brother's belly then kissed him again. "I don't care about the number, just that I have children with you, no matter how they come to be our kids, I'll be happy. I'll still be happy even if we don't have any kids because I have you by my side, my love."

Dream returned the kiss smiling, "We came so far to get here..." Nightmare nodded, "Sometimes the happiest moments are hard fought and won."

A few months later...

Dream was in the bathroom, looking down at the positive pregnancy test in his hands, "Oh stars..."

Nightmare knocks on the bathroom door.

"You ok Dream? Is something the matter?" Dream let out a soft smile , "Yeah, I'm good." He walked over to the door and opened it, hiding the object he had in his hands.

Nightmare noticed that Dream was hiding something, but being respectful he stayed silent. Dream grinned knowing Nightmare noticed that he was hiding the object, "it's a surprise, dear, I'll show you later." Nightmare kissed his brother on the cheek, "Alright my Golden Star, I'll wait." Dream smiled kissing back before he walked off to prepare for the surprise later.

Later.

"Dear, can get the buns out of the oven?" Dream called out, and Nightmare does what he is asked to do. There was a few buns in the oven.

"Dream are you referencing something?" Nightmare looked at Dream. Dream snickered walking out from their room, "Am I?" Nightmare then decided to just ask straight up.

"Are you pregnant?" Dream smiled and nodded, "I am." He walked over to Nightmare and giggled, "You didn't get the hint?"

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't gonna get my hopes up just for them to be dashed." Nightmare happily picked up Dream and spun around lightly, "We're gonna be parents!" There were tears of joy in the darker twin's eyes.

Dream giggled and hugged Nightmare tightly kissing him deeply, "We are."

The Dark Moon set his Golden Star down gently peppering his face with kisses. "I'm so happy! Oh and does anyone else know?" The Golden Star giggled as his twin did so, "I told Blue and Ink." Nightmare looked at Dream with a slight pout, "They helped you plan this didn't they?"

"Of course they did." Dream giggle, he patted his twin on his head Nightmare nuzzled into his love's neck. Dream purred happily, hugging his brother close.

Nightmare looks into Dream's eyes with a mischievous look, "Think I can have some milk too?" Dream giggled, "Alright." He summoned his breasts which were already full of milk.

Nightmare quickly moved the shirt aside and latched onto one of the full breasts in front of him. "You like my milk, Nighty?" Dream asked as he watched his brother suck on his nipple. Nightmare pulled back, "It's delicious and the fact that it comes from you makes it taste better~." He returned back to drinking the milk and moves his hand to massage the boob and get the rest of the milk out, before he swapped to the other breast.

Dream moaned softly grabbing a hold of the darker twin's skull, "Oh stars N-Nighty...~" Nightmare eventually pulled away when all the milk was gone. "Thank you for the milk, my Golden Star~." He purred.

"You're welcome, my Dark Moon." Dream smiled flustered,The Dark Moon sat next to his Golden Star and pulled the other onto his lap. The Golden Star purred and hugged his Dark Moon tightly.

Nightmare started purring matching Dream's purrs, "I love you, and I love our little one or ones too." Dream smiled, "love you too, Night."

He rested his head on his twin's head "Let's get to bed ok?" Nightmare picked up his Golden Star and headed to their shared bedroom. "Okay." Dream mumbled nuzzling his twin's chest.

Nightmare had set Dream on their shared bed then, after changing both of their clothes to their pajamas, laid down and cuddled his twin.

Dream cuddled up to his twin, grabbing a hold of his hands with his own. Nightmare kissed Dream pouring his love into the kiss.

Months later

"Nightmare, can you grab me some strawberries?" Dream asked as he rubbed his bigger baby bump.

"Anything else my dear?" Nightmare questioned as he headed to the kitchen for the requested food.

"Chocolate please?" Dream smiled at his twin, "Solid or melted?" Nightmare has a small smile on his face. "Either one." The Golden Star replied laying in their bed. "Melted then." The Dark Moon called back.

Dream looked down at his belly, smiling rubbing it, "You're almost here." Nightmare comes back with a bowl of melted chocolate and a bowl of strawberries, hearing what his love said his smile gets bigger. "I can't wait to meet them."

Dream patted a spot next to him for his twin to sit, "They're be here soon." Nightmare sat in the spot indicated by Dream.

"I know but even then the wait can be horrible." He playfully whined. Dream giggled, "True, but those who wait will get a reward." Nightmare has no rebuttal, so he peppers Dream with kisses. Dream giggled as he did so and hugged him.

Nightmare then nuzzles Dream, and pulled the other onto his lap to cuddle him and feed his Golden Star chocolate covered strawberries until the baby comes. Dream purred happily as he ate the fruit. He returned the favor and fed the strawberries to Nightmare.

Nightmare purred back in response and happily ate the fruit that was held out to him, this continued until all the chocolate and strawberries were gone.

Soon enough Dream felt a feeling of uncomfort and then the baby' souls began to glow, Nightmare held Dream closer to comfort him and notices the glowing soul, "Dream, the kids." Dream leaned against his twin, "Our babies...heh.." He grinned through the discomfort.

"All this time and we're going to have twins. Heh." Nightmare rubs the other's belly trying to ease the discomfort. The baby souls glowed brightly as they began the progress of phasing out of Dream's womb.

Unfortunately, that was the most painful part causing Dream to cry out in pain. Nightmare grabbed both of his Golden Star's hands, to let the other squeeze them.

Dream squeezed his Dark Moon's hands as the baby souls continued phasing out. Nightmare slightly winces from the pain on his hands. After of pain and crying, the baby twins were finally out and they were resting on Dream's belly.

Nightmare has tears in his eyes, from both the pain in his hands and the fact that his and Dream's children are here. Dream was extremely tired but happy to see their babies here, he let go of Nightmare's hands and gently cradled the baby twins into his arms.

Nightmare ignored the pain in his hands and wrapped his arms around his twin as the other held their kids. Dream smiled down at their daughters and nuzzled them gently and looked up at his twin, "They're beautiful."

Nightmare smiled, "Just like their mother." Dream blushed with a smile, "What shall we name them?" Nightmare carefully looked at his daughters, then points to one then the other.

"This is Luna and this is Stella." Dream smiled at his twin leaning against him, "Perfect." He gave him a kiss to his cheek Nightmare kisses Dream's neck in response, purring loudly in happiness. Dream purred happily as his twin did so, "They have your charm."

Nightmare gently rubs his hand against Stella's skull, "Heh. They may end up being better than their father, when it comes to using their charm against people." Dream let out a soft laugh, "I think they've you wrapped around their little fingers now."

Nightmare playfully responds, " They had me wrapped around their little fingers since before they were born~." Dream giggled the other, "Do you want to hold them, that is if I didn't crush your hands too hard."

"You know I can handle a little pain Golden Star." Nightmare then takes the kids into his arms and holds them. Dream raised a non existent brow at Nightmare, "A little pain?" He asked with a chuckle, "Wait until you give birth." Dream gave his twin a playful smirk.

A couple years later Nightmare was walking both Luna and Stella to Blue and Error's house to drop them off for the night, he did make a promise.

Luna looked up at him, "Daddy, are you and Momma going on a date or something?" She asked. Nightmare smiled, "Yes it's a special one so you will be staying at Aunt Blue and Uncle Error's house ok?" Stella nodded. "Have fun on your date Daddy."

The three then reached their destination, the Dark Moon then knocked on the door, a voice called out from inside "Error get the door!..... I'm making dinner and can't leave it!" "Yes dear."

Another voice called back. Soon, Error opened the door and grinned at seeing his nieces and Nightmare, "Come in." He offered stepped away from the doorway to let them in.

"Hi Uncle Error!" Stella cried out and latched onto his leg, it was fun to ride on her Uncle's leg as he walked. Nightmare came in with the girl's overnight bags. Blue looked out of the kitchen and smiled as he saw his nieces with their father, "Dream back at home?"

Nightmare nodded then replied, "Yea, we're going to have an at home date." "Hi Aunt Blue!" Luna waved at him. Error chuckled closing the door and walked over to where Nightmare was at before he pried Stella from his leg and held her, "You're like a baby koala."

Stella latched onto her Uncle's arm as if to further prove the comment, giggling happily. "Hello Luna how are you doing Little Moon?" Blue finishes cooking dinner, then heads out to the living room and takes the bags from Nightmare. Error chuckled, "You're a silly baby koala."

"Good! Daddy's been teaching us a lot about fighting, but Mommas doesn't like it though." She giggled Stella grinned at that comment. Blue looked at Nightmare with a face that said, 'really?'

"There are still people who want to hurt me for what I did, they need to be able to defend themselves ok?" Was all Nightmare had to say in his defense. Error kissed Stella's skull before he looked at Nightmare, "What did Dream say about it?" He asked. Luna giggled looking up at her father.

"He doesn't like it but knows it's necessary." Nightmare takes motions for the girls to listen to him, "Girls be good for Aunt Blue and Uncle Error okay?" At the girls' nods he looks at Blue and Error, "You two know what to do if anything happens." Blue nodded then starts shooing Nightmare out the door.

"It's not the first time we watched these two. Go and have fun with Dream ok." Nightmare nodded, said goodbye, and headed home.

Dream was finishing up some final touches for his and Nightmare's date, it have been a long time since they done this. Nightmare walked in knowing that Dream was finishing up on preparing their date.

The Golden Star did say it would be almost finished by the time he got back. Dream looked up at his brother as he walked in, "Hello love," he walked over to the darker twin and gave him a kiss.

Nightmare purred as he kissed back. "Hello Dreamy I'm home.~" Dream smiled, "How are Blue and Error?"

"They're fine, even if he didn't say anything about it, Blue says hi." He was glad to be home, and with the girls over at Blue and Error's house he can keep the promise he made when they were born.

Dream purred happily, he began to trail kisses from his twin's mouth down to his neck. Nightmare sighed in pleasure as his Golden Star was kissing his neck, "Th-thought that y-you were g-going to have me w-wear something."

Dream smirked and looked at the other, "The outfit is in the bathroom, but let's eat first." Nightmare only nodded and took his seat. Dream sat down in the chair next to his brother after he served their plates, "We haven't done this in a long time."

Nightmare agreed, "Not since Luna and Stella were born." Those two were the greatest things he got in the world alongside his Golden Star.

"How lucky can we get?" Dream asked with a smile he took one of Nightmare's hands and rubbed it. "I know, but we have to be careful and take our luck as we get it, cause we don't know when or if it's going to run out." Nightmare shook his head and smiled back, before eating.

Dream chuckled before he continued eating his plate of food. Nightmare soon finished eating and then took his plate to the sink to wash it.

"Thank you love," Dream smiled at his twin as he pushed in the chairs. Nightmare gets the remaining dishes and washes them. After he was done he headed into the bathroom to get ready for the activities ahead.

Dream went into their room and got undressed and then crawled into their bed, he waited for Nightmare to come out.

Nightmare put the outfit on and summoned his ectobody, he even made sure that his breasts were full of milk just for Dream.

He then left the bathroom to show his love. Dream immediately blushed brightly as he looked at his twin wearing the clothes that he picked out for him, "W-Wow...you look gorgeous, my Dark Moon."

Nightmare blushed at the compliment and shifted a bit, unsure of what to do, but the gaze that came from Dream got him to feel hot and wet. Dream crawled to the edge of the bed and motioned for twin to walk to him.

Nightmare did so, and was soon within grabbing distance from his Golden Star. Dream gently pulled Nightmare onto his lap and kissed him, Nightmare kisses Dream back. Dream trailed kisses down to his Dark Moon's neck and collarbone to the exposed area of his breasts.

He then slid his hands up and down Nightmare's body. The Dark Moon lets out a few quiet moans from the stimulation. Dream licked his brother's mouth as he trailed back up, his hands gently rubbed his thighs and inner thighs.

Nightmare lightly presses his hips to his twin's wanting more. Dream gladly gave his twin what he wanted and he began to grind against his twin.

Nightmare pulls back from the kiss, and moaned slightly louder grinding his hips down. Dream smiled as he leaned down and kissed the valley of the darker twin's breasts and licked at it, "Nighty, do you want help taking off this outfit?" Nightmare nodded, he wrapped his arms around the golden twin's neck, "Haahhh~ Dream~."

Dream began to slide the top off of his twin first. Nightmare lifted his arms up to help out, his breasts jiggling as they are freed. Dream cast the top to the side before he grabbed onto the breasts and latched onto a nipple and sucked on it. Nightmare cried out in pleasure as Dream grabbed, and sucks on one of the ecto boobs he conjured. Dream gently pulled on the breasts in his hand before he pulled away a bit, "You taste wonderful.~" Dream went back to sucking the milk out of the breasts he was latched onto.

"I made it all for you~~." Nightmare moaned loving how it felt having his love suck on his breasts. Dream purred happily, hearing Nightmare moan was like music to his non existent ears.

Soon, Dream sucked out all of the milk from the breast, so he switched to the other one, giving it a lick and a little nip. Nightmare was pretty much a moaning mess thanks to all the pleasure he was getting, he could feel his fluids almost gush out of his pussy from the pleasurable stimulation he was receiving.

Dream pulled down the bottom of the outfit and cast it away before he began to rub Nightmare's pussy with one of his hands. He stroked it and then pull, pitch, and twist Nightmare's clits.

"Ah~! Dream~! More~!" Nightmare pressed down on the hand stroking his folds, moaning loudly. Dream smirked before he inserted a finger into Nightmare's pussy and thrust it in and out. Nightmare reaches down and grabs Dreams hand, and holds it still before pressing down getting the other three inside as well. "No need for you to be gentle dear brother. I prefer it wild and rough, you can even shove the rest of your hand in if you wanted to~"

"Would you rather prefer if I summon my own tentacles? And that's including my cock inside of you.~" Dream offered as he finished drinking the milk and then gave the breasts a rough suck before he pulled away and thrusted his fingers in and out out of Nightmare. "It's your choice you are in charge tonight. Ha~ If you wanted to, you can use your cock and tentacles to take me!" Nightmare bounced on those fingers as they thrusted in and out of his pussy.

Dream smirked summoning his own tentacles before he pulled his hand away from his twin's pussy. He made sure Nightmare was watching as he licked off his fingers that were covered in the darker twin's fluid.

The Dark Moon shivered at the sight. "Dreamy~ please I need you~!" He started to reach for his entrance, wanting some form of stimulation. The Golden Star grabbed his twin's hand, "How much do you need me?~" He asked as he pulled him into a French kiss.

The darker twin ground against the other's hips trying to get something inside him. The golden twin finally let his twin get what he wanted.

He flipped the position so the darker twin was laying on the bed before the golden twin shoved his cock into his pussy and then his some of his tentacles.

Nightmare screamed in pleasure from the insert. "YES THAT'S IT DREAM!!" Dream growled out pleased that his twin loves it this rough.

He thrusted faster, pulling Nightmare closer so he went deeper into the his pussy. Nightmare wrapped his legs around his love's waist, bucking his hips to match the pace his twin is going at.

Dream leaned forward and gave Nightmare a couple love bites as he went rougher with his thrusts. Nightmare was crying and drooling from the amount of pleasure he was feeling, "Please more Dream. More!" Dream kissed the tears away and continued to thrust, adding two more tentacles. "Ah! Yes!" It felt so good to Nightmare. "I'm close!"

Dream grunted as he too felt his climax coming closer and closer, "M-Me too!" "DREAM!!" Cried Nightmare as he climaxed, his walls clamping down on his Golden Star's cock and tentacles.

"NIGHTMARE!" Dream moaned loudly as he cummed deep inside of his brother. Nightmare moaned as he felt his brother climax inside.

Dream groaned as he slide out of his twin before he made his tentacles disappear and then laid down next to his brother, wrapping his arms around Nightmare.

Nightmare pressed himself close to Dream and nuzzled his skull against his brother's chest.

"That was amazing. I love you so much, my Golden Star." Dream smiled letting out purrs as he rubbed the darker twin's skull, "I'm glad you like it, I love you too, my Dark Moon."

Nightmare leaned up and kissed the other on the mouth. Dream smiled and returned the kiss pouring all of the love he got for his brother.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon idea: Sometimes people call classic Nightmare: Tentacle-Ass


	6. Glitched Positivity-Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First non-nsfw chapter in this fic!

Prowl you are awesome as a friend, rper, and editor!

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

Error was sitting in his usual spot in Outertale, sewing a new doll for one of the kids after their got stolen from them. A portal opened and Dream stepped out of it looking over at the other skeleton. He walked over and sat down next to Error, while giving Error the space he needed, "I figured I'd find you here." He spoke softly with a small smile.

The glitched skeleton glanced out of the side of his socket, one of his bone brows risen in confusion. "REally¿" Dream nodded, "Of course." He look up at the stars, "the stars are very beautiful." Error looks up as well setting his unfinished doll down, "thEy aRE." He agreed.

Dream looked down at the doll that Error was making, "Who's this for?" "a kid. One Of thE chaRas gOt thEiR dOll stOlEn sO i'm making a REplacEmEnt fOR thEm." Error now has a blush on his cheeks. Dream smiled, "That's sweet of you to do." He then chuckled, "The kids like you." Error had a true smile on his face, even though it's small, "EvEn thOugh thEy may bE cOnsidEREd Evil, thEy aRE still kids and sOmEOnE has tO takE caRE Of thEm whEn thEy want tO."

Dream smiled at his friend, of course who he started to develop feelings for. He was glad Error can feel comfortable and safe with him. As a bit of an afterthought, Error spoke. "mOst Of thEm staRtEd calling mE dunklE ERROR fOR sOmE REasOn." There was a hint of an obvious question he had for a while, but wasn't going to say anything.

Dream let out a soft laugh, "You are fun to be around, and you're good with the kids." Error didn't seem so sure of himself, "maybE."

His eyes began to sadden. "Hey...what's the matter?" Dream asked as he tried to retrain himself from pulling Error in a hug, though, he cast his magic around Error.

The magic had no effect as usual, but Error replied. "why aRE yOu fRiEnds with mE¿ nO...nOt just yOu but bluE, and thE daRk sansEs tOO. i dOn't gEt why anyOnE wOuld likE mE, i dOn't dEsERvE it¡ i dOn't EvEn dEsERvE lOvE EithER¡" There were small tears in his sockets.

Dream's eyes widened before he pulled him into a hug, "Don't say that...you are very likeable when you let others get to know you." Error glitched a bit as he was hugged but didn't push away, "yOu mEan it¿" Dream looked down at the other, "I do...and I have to confess that...I do like you very much." Error looked up, "hOw sO¿"

Dream cupped his cheeks before he leaned down and gave him a kiss to his mouth. Error's eyes widened before they closed and he kissed back. Dream poured his love into the kiss, he wanted Error to know that he was cared for.

The tears from before came back with a vengeance, but they were now tears of joy as he felt the love coming from the other through the kiss they shared. Dream gently wiped the tears away and after a few minutes, he pull away from the kiss, "I love you, Error."

Error just nuzzled his skull against Dream's neck, he spoke no words but what he meant was clear he loved the other too. Dream smiled and pulled him into his lap and held him close. The glitched skeleton shifted to get comfortable, then picked up the doll to finish it.

Dream rested his chin on the other's skull and wrapped his arms around Error's waist. Error soon finished making the doll and lifting it up to double check that it's the exact same as the doll that got stolen. Dream smiled, "I'm sure the little one would be thrilled." Error nodded, "yEah." He then opened a portal showing that the little one is Reapertale Chara who was ecstatic when they got the toy even thanking Error for the doll before the portal closed.

Dream smiled and stood up and walked over to Error, wrapping his arms around him. The Crying Night leaned back against the Golden Star with a purr. The Golden Star purred happily nuzzling his love. "i havE tO gO sOOn but, i'll sEE if i can cOnvincE nightmaRE tO lEt yOu visit mE anytimE yOu wish dREam." Error told the other as he pulled away. Dream smiled, "I'll be waiting-" he replied as he took Error's hand spinning him once and dipped him before he gave him a deep kiss.

Error had let out a glitched yelp at being spun, but then gave a giggle at being dipped and gladly kisses back. Dream pulled away after a few moments, gazing at Error as he kissed the back of his hand.

Error blushed at the action, but smiled nonetheless. Dream let Error go as he opened a portal and went onto the other side of the portal. The Crying Night stood there for a few minutes before he opened a portal and left as well.

Fin~


	7. Error x Stretch (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no title for this..... any suggestions?

Requested by Smile_if_your_insane

Enjoy!

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

Error sat in one of the booths at Muffet's in Underswap. He didn't know why Blueberry asked him to come here, maybe to keep an eye socket on his brother Stretch? Not the first time the hyper skeleton asked him to do so.

For some reason it was always when the orange hoodie wearing skeleton was on a date, was that right, that Error had to watch him. Blue even had the glitched out skeleton narrate what is going on, even what was said. He usually ended up confused after some phrases are said. There even was a hand gesture that he was taught to use when Blue told him to. It signaled Muffet to slip alcohol into Stretch's drinks and get him drunk just so Blue could take the tall skeleton home.

He still never got the answers for the questions he asked Blue about. Error eventually stopped asking. There was one thing he is worried about now, his heat. It's due to start soon but Blue asked him to keep an eye on his brother, and Error couldn't say no to his friend. He kept a small window open for Blue in the other's room to see what's going on.

Error got surprised when he saw the orange hoodie wearing skeleton sitting across from him, "So, you are the one whom my brother asks to keep an eye socket on me, huh?" The dark skeleton nodded not wanting to speak and reveal who he is to the other. He knew that Stretch disliked him for what he did.

Stretch looked at the monster in front of him wearing a hoodie with the hood up covering their head, red glasses with tinted lenses hiding the eyes, a blue scarf to hide the lower face and neck, gloves on covering the hands, a mini skirt with leggings and boots covering their legs. He wondered what they would look like though.

Error sat nervously, it was faint before but he could feel the burning in his bones grow stronger as the heat intensifies. He usually waited for the burning sensation to go away, ignoring any urges to do anything to ease it. He's sure that it wouldn't help the burning at all.

Unknowingly, others started to look at him hungrily, as they caught a sweet smell of chocolate and blackberries. An underlying scent of a powerful submissive was present too. A random monster came up and spoke, "Hey babe why don't you ditch this loser and come 'play' with me~."

Error thought that it was being told to the tall orange clad skeleton so he ignored it, but nearly screamed when he felt his shoulder get grabbed and jerked in the monster's direction. "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Error was starting to shake, scared, he was being touched! It's getting too much!

The glitched skeleton heard Stretch growl out at that before the monster was thrown away, and him getting picked up bridal style. Error also noticed the change in scenery, and could tell that the taller took him to his room for some reason. The dark skeleton soon found himself lying on the other's bed, with Stretch looming over him.

"While I want to see your appearance. I get the feeling that you want to keep all your clothes on huh?" At the question the other nodded rapidly. The orange clad skeleton then reached under the skirt, and was surprised when his phalanges touched bone. The leggings are crotchless, and the covered monster was in fact a skeleton.

Stretch gently played with the area he touched. When he felt the magic coalesce there, he pulled away and the smaller monster's folds formed. The tall skeleton brushed against the outer lips stimulating it. Soon, Stretch slipped his fingers into the channel, he started thrusting and scissoring them stretching the walls.

When he looked up Stretch noticed that the other has their hands pressed to their scarf, where the mouth would be.

Error was struggling to keep silent as these new sensations coursed through his body, they were so strange but it felt so good! He was pressing his hands onto the scarf covering his mouth, trying to keep any and all sounds from coming out. Soon the fingers didn't feel satisfying anymore. He wanted something more but he didn't know what.

Error felt the phalanges be removed from his entrance and heard shuffling from the other. He then felt something pressing at his entrance, before it breached and got in. It burned as what was being pushed in stretched his walls. It hurt but it somehow felt so good! Soon he felt the other's pelvis against his own and noticed that the other was staying still for him.

After what felt like hours Error felt the painful burn turn into pure pleasure, he shifted his hips which signaled the other to start thrusting. The glitched skeleton could feel pleasure burn throughout his bones.

Stretch's mind was fuzzy from the almost overwhelming pleasure he was getting from thrusting into the tight pussy. It was practically sucking his dick in!

Error felt a knot that seemed to be tightening more and more. Then the knot snapped causing him to climax and the walls of his entrance to clamp down on the member inside. Stretch grunted at the tight feeling before he came as well, filling the other to the brim with his seed. The orange clad skeleton pulled out before he collapsed next to the other, and fell asleep.

When he caught his breath Error noticed that his heat was gone. The glitched skeleton then got up, teleported away, then opened a portal to the Anti-Void. After he went through the portal closed behind him.

●A few months later○

Error walked through a portal into Underswap for the first time in awhile since his heat. The glitched skeleton barely got a few feet before he was tackled and pinned, Stretch looking at him. "You left."


	8. My Sweetheart-Fell!Poth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy.

Just a Fell!Poth fic

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Cupcake was in his room reading one of his books as he waited for his so called boyfriend to come over. Rurik just walks inside Cupcake's room, "Yo." Cupcake glanced at the other, "You're late..."

Rurik smirked, "You know me, that and I was caught up a bit by my 'Ma' before I could leave." Cupcake rolled his eye setting his book down and stood up to walk over to his boyfriend. Rurik smiled and walked to his love and met him halfway.

"Why do I put up with you?" Cupcake asked as he pulled Rurik into a hug. The taller of the two looked down at the other with a gentle look on his face.

"You love me." He stated. The smaller skeleton smiled slightly, "I do." He leaned up and gave him a kiss to his cheek. Rurik nuzzled the other as he purred out, "And I love you." Cupcake purred happily nuzzling back, "Mmm...do you ever regret choosing me to go with you?"

The germanic sounding skeleton pulled back to look the other in the eye, "No, if we had stayed there I may have been forced to hurt you. Even if that was the only way to keep you safe, I would rather be dust than to make you cry from sorrow and pain." He was honest with those words as he spoke them.

Cupcake hugged Rurik tightly, remembering what happened that day. It scared him so much, "You're an idiot...but I was so scared." Rurik nodded, "Yeah, but I couldn't just stand by and let anything happen to you."

Cupcake looked up at the other with a blush on his face, "But...that's my job" he playfully whined. The pine green clad skeleton smiled at the other's blush and playful whine and places a kiss on Cupcake's 'nose'.

"Even so I did say that I would protect you no matter what." Cupcake let out a soft giggle as he did so and nuzzled his chest, "Always?" Rurik purred and nuzzled Cupcake's hood covered head before affirming, "Always my dear."

Cupcake looked up at the other before he looked away nervously, "Even...if I'm weak and...u-useless...?" Rurik gave a small snarl at those words, "Cake, you are not weak nor are you useless! One of your parents is Death himself and the other managed to avoid dying! As their kid you have the power and will of both and very little of their weaknesses!" He held the other a bit closer.

Cupcake broke down in soft sobs, wrapping his arms around Rurik tightly, it scared him so much when they walk into town, it felt like everyone was after him. The pine green clad skeleton gently rocked back and forth, "Shhhh. It's ok you're here and even if anybody tries to hurt you.... Well, they'll have to deal with your parents and myself, and they may not live to see another day."

Cupcake reached up and gave him a deep kiss, holding onto him tightly. Rurik kissed back pouring his love into the kiss. Cupcake pulled him to his bed and returned the kiss pouring all of his love into the kiss for the green clad skeleton.

The germanic sounding skeleton purred sitting down and pulling the other onto his lap. The smaller skeleton pulled away from the kiss to look at him before he gave a shy smile and blush.

Rurik smiled and gave the other a hug and a nuzzle. Cupcake nuzzled back letting out a soft giggle. Rurik pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rurik." He replied as he stole another kiss. Rurik began peppering Cupcake's face with kisses.

Cupcake laughed under the gentle kisses that he received. "I will do everything that I can do to protect you, no matter what." He promised. Cupcake rested his forehead against the other's looking at him with trust and love, "Promise me that you won't get yourself killed, please? I don't want to lose you."

Rurik spoke, "I can't promise that but I can promise that I'll try my hardest in all my battles, just so I may have a chance to come back home to you." Cupcake cupped his cheeks before he leaned in and gave Rurik a passionate kiss. The taller skeleton kissed back with the same passion.

"Just promise me that you will ask me to marry you, before you do fight?" He asked as he pulled away from the kiss after a minute. Rurik pulled out a ring box from his pocket, "I was gonna ask you today so that I have even more of a reason to try harder."

Cupcake gasped as he saw the ring box, he looked up at Rurik with misty eyes, he didn't expect that Rurik would have the ring ready so quickly.

"I have been planning on asking you for quite a few years now." Rurik gave a smile, his eyes full of love.

Cupcake was loss for words, "You planned this for a few years...?"

"Actually since we were kids." He admitted with a blush. Cupcake blushed as well, "You loved me for that long?" Rurik nodded too flustered to talk. Cupcake blushed brighter, "Rurik..." he smiled at him, "I love you so much...of course I will marry you!"

Rurik lets out a happy laugh and kissed his love. Cupcake returned the kiss and hugged him tightly. The green clad skeleton purred as he pulled the ring from the box and holds it out to Cupcake.

Cupcake gladly slipped the ring on his finger before he playfully pushed Rurik down as he began to pepper him with kisses. He was laughing and returning the kisses he got. "I know you can be romantic, but I didn't know you could be this romantic." Cupcake grinned.

"I'm always willing to surprise you mi amore~." Rurik purred.

Cupcake chuckled a bit "Parler la langue d'amour que je vois." ("Speaking the language of love I see.")

Rurik purred back, "Comme je l'ai dit, je suis toujours prêt à vous surprendre mon amour~." (Like I said, I'm always willing to surprise you my love~.)

Cupcake giggled as he began to rub his love's chest, "I love you, you dork." Rurik nuzzled the other, "I love you too, my sweet."

Fin~


	9. Crossing the Eclipse-Dream x Cross x Nightmare (*34)

Oneshot involving Cross, Dream, and Nightmare

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

"Hey Dream! What are your thoughts on Cross?" Nightmare asked his twin. Dream peered over the book he had in his hands, "He's nice, why?" He replied closing the book. "I don't know. Recently when I see him I want to hold him, kiss him, and even hug him." Was the start of what Nightmare talked.

Then when he got to the wet dreams he had of the skeleton there was a dark blush on the guy's face. Dream giggled as he stood up and walked over to Nightmare, wrapping his arms around him, "Would you mind sharing him with me?" He asked as he nuzzled his twin's chest.

"No, I don't mind at all," Nighty grinned, "the most recent dream I had of Cross, involved the both of us thrusting into him and him crying for more." Nightmare kissed his brother on the foreskull. Nightmare purred and kissed Dream's cheek in response.

"Think we could make it a reality?" Nightmare purred and kissed Dream's cheek in response.

"Of course we can." Dream smiled at his twin, "Let's invite him."

"Hmm but how to break it to him that we want to... well fuck him and shower him with love?" Nightmare questioned to his Golden Star.

"I think he'll catch on when we get cozy.~" Dream replied to his Dark Moon.

"Maybe or we give him a massage using that to somewhat lead up to us making him our submissive." Nightmare spoke. Dream smirked at his twin, "Perhaps a picture too?" He asked wanting to have Cross over now.

Nightmare had a similar thought, "Video and picture, brother."

"Mm...let's get started then." Dream grinned.

"Let's call him over for dinner first, he won't know it but it'll be a date." Nightmare planned, "Then we'll seduce him."

Dream purred at the plan pulling his twin in a kiss, "I love how you think.~" Nightmare kissed his twin back, "Let's get the plan going alright?" Dream nodded pulling away,"I'll start dinner then." He started to walk into the kitchen, his hips swayed at each step he took.

Nightmare gave a wolf whistle at that. Dream looked over his shoulder at his twin with a playful smirk before he poked his tongue out.

Nightmare pokes his own forked tongue out before he brings his hand up in a peace sign, then licks the valley in between. Dream blushed brightly at that, "Why don't you come here and be my taste tester?" He asked as he prepared the recipe for the dinner.

"Gladly~." Nightmare always loved to eat Dream's cooking, even when it wasn't such. Soon enough, Dream was now putting the ingredients into a pan on the stove as he began to cook them. His back was to Nightmare.

Nightmare was just staring at Dream as he was cooking, his eyes focused on Dream's ass. Dream turned to the darker twin and smirked, he moved his hips. Nightmare licked his 'lips' as Dream shook that booty. Dream giggled, "You know you can touch it whenever you want." Nightmare gladly took that invitation, he got closer, grabbed his twin's ass and squeezed it.

Dream felt a shiver go down his spine in delight, he continued to cook the food in front of him. Nightmare growled out, "You love it when I touch you, huh?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Dream replied with a soft whimper of pleasure.

"Do you want me to touch you until you come?" Nightmare purred. "We are planning to seduce Cross to be our submissive remember?" Dream let out a soft pout, "You're right....but it feels so good."

Nightmare grinned at an idea he had, "Hey Dream want me to tease you up until Cross comes over?" Dream nodded liking that idea,"Please." Nightmare purred at that response and moved his hand to rub against Dream's crotch in slow strokes.

Dream let out soft moans as his twin did so, he was almost done with the dinner. He couldn't wait until Cross was here so Nightmare and he can take him. "Should we call Cross over so that when dinner's done, we can eat then seduce him?" Nightmare started to stroke a bit rougher as his other hand continues to grab and squeeze the golden twin's ass.

Dream moaned loudly and nodded, "Y-Yes! Oh stars...I don't know how long I can wait any longer!" Nightmare took the hand that was grabbing the other's ass, pulling it away and called Cross. While the phone was ringing Nightmare ordered out, "Dream be quiet while I'm on the phone." After a few rings Cross picked up, "Hello?"

"Cross it's Nightmare. Dream and I would like you to come over for dinner."

Dream had finished cooking dinner and now was putting the food on the plates before he brought them the dinner table and set them, "Dinner is served." He said proudly.

"Uh, sure! I'll be right over." Cross hung up the call before he headed toward the twins' place. Nightmare hid a small smirk at the fact that the plan is going well.

Cross soon reached the twins' house then knocked on the door. Dream walked over to the door and opened it smiling at Cross, "Come in!" Cross smiled back and walked in.

"Dinner is already done, so we can eat first then talk." Nightmare told the black and white skeleton as he headed to the table. "Well, I am starving!" Cross eagerly replied.

"Take a seat then." Dream giggled as he led Cross to the dinner table and let him take a seat before he sat down in his own seat. Cross looked over at the twins, "Thank you for having me over." He smiled.

Nightmare nodded as he started to eat. "It's no problem, Cross." It took Cross only one bite of the food before he was wolfing it down, he finished really quickly.

"This food is absolutely delicious!" He exclaimed, his eyelights stars. "I'm glad you like it, Cross. " Dream smiled at him, Cross nodded, "That was delightful.". It didn't take long for the golden twin to finish eating as well.

"So, what's the plan after this? Movie? Video games?" Cross asked looking at the twins. Nightmare spoke as he finishes his plate, "Both Dream and I have noticed that you have been stressed lately."

Cross stiffened at that, how did they notice when he has been hiding it? "How...did you...?" He asked looking at them with surprise, "We can read your feelings silly." Dream giggled as he stood up and took their plates and washed them in the sink before he walked over to Nightmare with a smile.

Cross was now mentally bashing his head against the floor for forgetting that bit of information about the two powerful beings, Nightmare has a smile of his own on his face, "Would you let us help you relax Cross?"

"What kind of 'relax' are you proposing?" He asked looking at the twins with and raised non existent brow,. Dream giggled , "We thought you might like to be loved by us."

Cross's face was now a deep purple at that admission, he was trying to talk but all that came out was half garbled and stammered sentences.

"Looks like you flustered him my Golden Star~." Dream giggled, "Whopps." He then walked over to Cross and began to pepper Cross' cheek with kisses while Cross continued to stumble with his words. Cross's attempts at talking were silenced when Nightmare kissed him, and moved his hands to brush lightly against the White X's ribs.

Cross let out muffled moans as the two brothers' touches. Dream moved to Cross' neck and kissed, licked, and nipped at it gently. Nightmare pulled back and moved his hand to rub the other's crotch.

"Despite how it may seem we both want you." the Dark Moon purred, "Just submit to us and we'll show you."

Cross whimpered at both the pleasure and the words spoken. "Y-You'll love me...?" He asked fluttered moaning at the darker twin's touches. Dream giggled as he gave Cross a loving kiss, "We will." Nightmare nodded.

"We'll make you feel so good even when we are so rough with you." He starts rubbing a bit rougher after saying that, Cross could barely think with all the pleasure he was receiving. The white and black skeleton melted into the other's kisses and touches, "Please...take me..!~"

Dream smirked and pulled away from the kiss teasingly, "Nightmare, want to grant his wish?" Nightmare chuckled before ordering, "Cross why don't you strip? That way we can give you what you want and grant your wish~." Cross nodded feverishly before stepping away from the twins and started to take his clothes off.

Dream purred put as he saw Cross naked body, he licked his 'lips' before he walked over to Cross and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Cross blushed brightly as he kissed back wrapping his arms around Dream's neck.

Nightmare purred as he saw this, then walked forward and presses himself against the White X's back his hands stroking and petting the smaller skeleton's pelvic bone focusing on the tailbone and sacrum.

Cross moaned into the kiss at those touches, his magic coalescing over his body in a vague shape of a female ecto body but not fully forming anything yet. Dream pulled away to take off his shirt before he removed his pants and then he resumed the kiss.

Cross then formed his own breasts and pussy as he saw Dream's member was freed. Nightmare quickly removes his clothes then roughly grabs Cross's breasts as he grinds his cock between the smaller skeleton's ass cheeks. The ministrations were making the black and white skeleton to drown in pleasure.

The White X moaned loudly and spread his legs more open so the brothers can thrust in his pussy more easier. Dream let out a purr like growl as he rubbed the head of his length Cross' pussy teasingly, "Please inside, both of you~." He begged with a whimper. Nightmare pulled back just to put the tip against the soaked folds it almost slipping inside.

"You must have a thing for pain, as you can see and feel the two of us are by no means small." Cross whimpered more, "Please!" Dream smirked at his brother, "Let's give it to him.~" Nightmare grinned, "Yes let's, brother~."

Cross wiggled his hips trying to get the twins inside of his pussy. "Should we go at once?" Dream asked as he readied himself to thrust into the the White X's pussy.

Cross whimpered more wanting them to take him already.

"Should we go at once?" Dream asked as he readied himself to thrust into the the White X's pussy. Cross whimpered more wanting them to take him already.

Nightmare nodded before he started pushing in. Cross cried out in pleasure, as he was being stretched out by the twins' lengths. Dream purred and groaned out at the feeling of Cross' pussy around his twin and his cock, it feels so good.

Cross took a few minutes to adjust to the twins' sizes inside of him, "Y-You can move now..." Nightmare squeezed Cross's breasts causing him to moan out before he started thrusting.

Dream thrusted in with his twin and then began to squeeze Cross' ass, growling out. Cross whimpered as he turned to Nightmare and gave him a kiss. Nightmare dominated the kiss, playing with the breasts in his hands flicking, pinching and twisting the nipples.

The White X pulled away from the kiss with a loud moan, drool sliding down from the side of his mouth. "Please~! Harder~! Faster~! Fuck me until I can't walk~!" Dream leaned forward and licked his mouth clean before he smirked,"As you wish.~" He then started to speed up his thrusts and hitting the White X's g spot as much as he could with his twin.

Cross soon became a moaning mess, grabbing onto Dream tightly as the twins hit his g spot. Nightmare removed one hand from the White X's breasts and moved it down to play with Cross' cilt, the Dark Moon noticed a white liquid on his hand still on the boob and saw some more coming out, he smirked.

"Do you want to give us milk Cross~?" Cross's blush darkened. "I do..." Cross replied before he cried out as Dream latched onto one of the breasts and began to suck on it.

Dream pulled away after getting a taste of the milk, "Mmm....it taste so sweet-" Nightmare moved a bit to get a drink as well, not losing his pace.

"Mmmm you taste so good White X~." Was said when the Dark Moon pulled away, Cross was confused by the name for a second before more pleasure washed over him.

"Ahh~ You two can have some any time you wish!" He felt his climax coming closer and closer, "I-I'm close!" He moaned loudly.

Dream let out a groan feeling his own climax coming too, "Me too..." Nightmare growled, "Let's do it together." Cross screamed holding onto the twins, "DREAM!! NIGHTMARE!!" as he climaxed and clamped down hard on the twins' cocks. Nightmare grunted and came inside the White X.

Dream grunted as he too, came into Cross, his climax mixing with his twin's and Cross'. Cross trembled against the twins as he welcomed the afterglow. Nightmare stayed inside for a bit as he caught his unneeded breath then pulled out of Cross.

"You're amazing Cross, but there is still your milk that has to be drank." With that said the Dark Moon latches on to the breast he still held in his hand, and started sucking the rest of the milk out of it.

Cross let out a gasp at the feeling. His blush darkened as he watched the darker twin drank his milk before he felt Dream pull out of him and latched onto the other breast and sucked on the nipple drinking the milk.

Cross put his hands on the skulls of the twins as they drank his milk.

"You both really love the taste of my milk huh?" Nightmare hummed in agreement then brought his hands up to massage the boob for more milk. "I can give you two more milk.~" Cross purred as he squeezed his boobs causing the milk to squirt out.

Dream gladly licked his mouth, which milk was sliding down from. Nightmare sucked harder for all the milk that Cross has, he even squeezes it a bit roughly making Cross cry out, "Ah! You're really going at it Nightmare~."

Dream pulled away after he sucked all if the milk from the breast he was latched onto. He licked his mouth clean feeling quite satisfied. Cross let out a soft giggle,"full?" He asked as he pulled Dream into a kiss which Dream returned.

Nightmare soon pulled away with a mouthful of milk to give to Cross.The White X purred, happy that he managed to satisfy two powerful dominants with his body. He pulled away from the kiss he had with Dream and turned to Nightmare. Dream purred happily nuzzling Cross and held onto him as he let the darker twin take his turn with Cross.

Nightmare kissed Cross letting him taste the milk he made making the other moan. Cross swallowed his milk before he licked Nightmare's mouth Nightmare slips his tongue in Cross's mouth and dominates the kiss.

The black and white skeleton was brought back to submission again. He whimpered through the kiss as their tongues danced with each other.

He then whimpered loudly as Dream bit his neck. Nightmare pulled away from the kiss making Cross gave a whining moan, then the Dark Moon started nipping at the other side of his neck. Dream let out a growl as he pulled away, "You're ours...ours alone." Cross whimpered more, "Y-Yours..."

Nightmare purred at that, " Yes, ours Cross and if anyone tries to take you from us... Well they won't wake up the next day."

"Please don't hurt anyone...I promise I will stay with you both." Cross replied with a bright blush, Nightmare quickly grabbed Dream and pulled him and Cross into a three way kiss, Cross gave a small squeak at what just happened.

He melted into the kiss nevertheless, Dream giggled as he returned the kiss, he held onto the other two tightly. Nightmare soon pulled back, "It would be nice if you came to live here with Dream and I, Crossy~."

Cross just blushed. He shyly smiled, "A-Alright." He replied as he nuzzled the twins, Dream purred happily nuzzling Cross and held onto him closely.

Fin~


	10. Starry Cat-Insomnia (*34)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress mentioned in this drabble was drawn by SpaghettiForPapy on Wattpad here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/473085642-fanart-and-short-stories-error-in-a-dress
> 
> Anyways enjoy~

Error was sitting by the fire wearing his favorite dress, the one that is shoulder-less and strapless, with flowing sleeves and a slit in the skirt that stopped only half a foot from his pelvic bones. Dream walked over and sat down next to Error, he made two cups of hot chocolate.

He held the warm cup to Error, "It's a bit hot, so be careful." He said with a smile. Error grabbed the cup, his fluffy navy blue tail swishing behind him.

"It's alright." He took a sip, already used to hot liquid. Dream chuckled before he pulled Error closer, "You look beautiful love." Error blushed his ears folding back a bit from embarrassment. He had a small smile on his face though.

Dream nuzzled the other with a purr, kissing Error's neck. He shivered from the kisses, his neck being sensitive as it is, "Dream~." Error moaned out. Dream smirked as he set his cup on the coffee table before he continued kissing his love's neck. Error quickly teleported his drink to the coffee table before the Crying Night wrapped his arms around his dominate.

Dream let out a purr like growl as he pulled Error into his lap and gave him a hungry kiss. Error whimpered but loved how his 'Master' was being so commanding even with his actions. Dream let his hands roam Error's body.

The glitched skeleton pulled back from the kiss, a bit of drool dripping from the side of his mouth, his eye lights blown wide and one of his ears perked forward. Dream wiped the drool away, "Yes kitty?" He asked as he scratched under Error's chin.

Error only mewed wanting more of his love's touch. Dream chuckled before he pulled him into another kiss. The Crying Night happily kissed Dream back, pouring into it his love for his Master. The Golden Star returned the gesture, pouring his love into the kiss just as much Error did. Error purred feeling the love of the other in the kiss.

Dream started to stroke Error's tail, smirking through the kiss. Error gave a small squeak, curse his ears and tail being so sensitive and the fact that Dream knows that! Dream chuckled before he moved to his Crying Night's ear and gently rubbed them.

Error hid his face against Dream's neck mewing and moaning from the stimulation. Dream chuckled before he pulled his hands away before he began to bounce Error in his lap. "Ah! D-Dream!" The glitched skele-neko cried out in surprise at the action, but felt his love's arousal through his pants as he was bounced in his master's lap.

His ecto flesh, that usually covered from the bottom of his ribs to his kneecaps, jiggling slightly.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dream growled out pleased at Error's wonderful moans, he began to unzip Error's dress. The Crying Night removed his arms from the sleeves to help the other take off his clothes. Dream pulled the dress off being careful not to tear it before setting it nearby. Completely bare, Error's face glowed from his blush as he sat on Dream's lap.

Dream smiled at him before he nuzzled his head, "You're so beautiful." He then stripped, casting his clothes to the side. Error helped his master with the pants then knelt in front of Dream, awaiting orders from the one he loves. "Form a pussy.~" Dream ordered as he stole another kiss.

Error mewled but did as ordered, the folds glistening from the juices inside. He spread his legs showing that he obeyed the other. Dream pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the formed entrance, he let out a growl before he smirked leaning towards Error, "Do you want to please your master?"

The Crying Night moaned out, "Yes~." The Golden Star smirked feeling his cock twitch in need, "Do a good job and I'll give you a reward.~" Error leaned forward and started licking the golden yellow dick that is his master's arousal. Dream groaned out in pleasure as Error did so and slightly bucked his hips.

After licking the entire length, Error brought the tip into his mouth and started sucking. Dream moaned, "Mmmm...Error, you're really good at this.~" he gently held onto Error's skull. Error starts purring and moves down to the base, swallowing the entire dick. Dream let out a soft gasp, he didn't expect Error to swallow his dick whole nevertheless, it felt so good.

The glitched skele-neko purred louder the vibrations could be felt by the other. Dream groaned as he felt first climax coming closer and closer and then he came into Error's mouth. Error pulled back swallowing most of the seed, then opens his mouth showing Dream the remaining cum on his tongues.

"Y-your cum taste so good Master~." "You did a good job, kitten.~" Dream purred out pulling Error in a kiss. Error moaned into the kiss, his tail between his legs and brushing against his entrance.

Dream smirked as he summoned his tentacles and wrapped them around Error's body and rubbed his ribs, spine, and pelvis. "A-ahhh~!" Error moaned from the pleasurable stimulation. Dream then started to thrust a tentacle into Error's pussy causing Error to moan at the penetration.

Dream leaned forward and gave Error's chest a lick. "Ah! You want milk Master?" Error asked the Golden Star. Dream smirked, "Yes please." He replied to the Crying Night. "P-please move you tentacles Master I-I can't form them with them there." He begged. Dream removed his tentacles from Error's ribs and stroked his tail.

Error summoned his breasts, big, heavy and full of milk. "Nyahhhh~~." Dream let out a growl as he latched onto onto one of the breasts and began to suck on the nipple. The Crying Night cried out in pleasure as he came from the sensation, his walls clamping down hard on the tentacle inside him.

Dream pulled back a bit and chuckled, "Didn't expect you to come so quickly." He pulled his tentacles out of Error and brought them to his mouth, making sure that Error was watching before he licked Error's cum off. "H-how could I not? I couldn't help but cum when you gave me such amazing pleasure, Master~." Error panted, shivering at the sight Dream was showing.

His pussy dripping from his juices. Dream smirked at him leaning towards and growled, "I'll make you scream in pleasure real soon.~" Error moaned at those words, "P-please do so Master~." Dream gently pushed Error down on the floor, crawling on top of him. The skele-neko's ears were slightly folded back, sockets lidded. "Master~...Please~."

"Please what, my dear?" He asked as he latched onto a boob and nipple. "A-ahhh~! Please wreck me~! Fuck me until I can't walk~!" Error begged. Dream purred, "As you wish.-" he spread Error's legs before, he shoved his cock inside of Error's pussy, giving the other a hard suck to his breast.

Error yowled out his pleasure, the feeling of his Master's dick inside his folds and the suction on his breast from his love's mouth. Dream started to thrust roughly before he pulled away to look at Error, loving how his boobs bounced at each thrust.

"Master~ h-harder, faster~. Please~" Error grabbed his own boobs and began playing with them, each squeeze causing more milk to be released. Dream growled out, sliding out of Error and slamming back in. He leaned down and nipped at the nipples.

"AHH~! MASTER! YES! PUNISH MY PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK COCK!" Error had tears from the pleasure he was receiving. Dream continued thrusting at a rough pace pulling away from the breasts and began to kiss the tears away.

The Crying Night wrapped his legs around the Golden Star's waist, moaning from the thrusts. The Golden Star stroked his face gently and gave him a kiss. Error kissed back, pressing himself closer to his master's body.

Dream groaned as he did so and slide his hands down to the Crying Night's breasts and played with them. Error gave a muffled moan at the feeling, his boobs leaking milk as they were played with.

Dream felt his climax coming closer and closer and then...he came deep inside of Error. Error screamed when he felt his pussy be filled by the Golden Star's cum, his own orgasim crashing over him causing his walls to squeeze and milk the cock inside him.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dream groaned as he collapsed on top of Error. Dream groaned as he collapsed on top of Error. He soon caught his breath to remark, "Master~, you filled me up so much~!" Error's eye lights are in the shape of hearts. Dream chuckled, "Do you want to carry my child?" He asked as he pulled Error into a soft kiss.

Error kissed back before pulling away to reply, "I wouldn't be surprised if I was already." Dream laughed before he pulled out of Error and laid down next to him. The glitched skele-neko nuzzled the other's neck purring, satisfied from the activities they did.

Dream nuzzled the other back with a purr, happy to satisfy his love. Error shifted a bit, "Dream let's go and clean ourselves up. I may make you some more milk afterwards~." Dream smirked, "You're so sweet.~" he stood up and picked Error up and walked their room.

~Time skip~

Error was now dressed in a galaxy themed version of his favorite dress, the chest area filled out from his breasts that were heavy from the milk he made for his love. Dream was on the bed waiting for Error to come out. He looked up and grinned, "You're so beautiful and sexy.~"

Error purred out a retort, "And you're also sexy and handsome~." Dream smirked and motioned for Error to come over. Error obeyed and then sat on Dream's lap facing him. Dream leaned forward and gave him a kiss before he trailed kisses down to his neck and collarbone to the exposed area of his breasts.

"Mmmm~ Master~." Error reached up and moved the top of the dress down, his boobs popping out with a slight jiggle. Dream immediately latched onto a nipple and sucked on it. The skele-neko purred as his love was drinking his milk.

Dream switched to the other breast and sucked on the nipple after he was finished with the one he was sucking on. Error stroked his master's skull as he drank his milk. Dream purred happily as he pulled away licking his mouth clean before he leaned in and gave Error a kiss.

Error kissed back pouring his love into the kiss. "My precious kitten." Dream pulling Error closer. Error purred happily, his tail swishing contentedly. Dream smiled rubbing Error's skull.

Error's purrs got louder. Dream chuckled and nuzzled his face lovingly. Error happily nuzzles back. "I love you, Master. My love, the Golden Star." Dream smiled, "I love you too, my little kitten, my Crying Night."

Fin~


	11. Rainbow Tears-ErrorInk (*34

Loverofyaoi22 requested this.

I'm gonna make Error a girl in this.

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Error squirmed as rainbow colored strings held her in one spot, she was going to ask Ink a few things about her old AU.... That is if the paint consuming, forgetful idiot knew what it was. That idea was scrapped thanks to the situation she's in, for some reason the colorful skeleton decided to either set a trap or was working on something.... Seeing as all this appeared soon after she got here, Error was leaning towards the former.

After some time Ink finally came by, "Wow! I'm surprised that worked!" The soulless monster cheekily said. The only response to those words, is a deadpan glare from the glitching skeleton. "Just let me go, I have other places to be."

"Nope! I want you to answer me something. Why do you keep your real gender a secret?!" Error froze how-? "How did you find out!?" She was silently freaking out, everyone but her brothers don't know her actual gender!

"I listened in on them and they mentioned a sister, but then used your name." Error silently cursed under her breath, why do her brothers have to be such worrywarts? She then told the other, "I'm not gonna explain why I hide the fact that I'm a girl! Now let me go!" Ink seemed to think on that before the Blank Rainbow chirped out a "Nope!" and walked away. The Crying Night screeched outraged, then struggled even more to try and get out of the trap.

×××××××××××××××

Ink returned to where Error was trapped, and froze.

During the time that the soulless monster was gone, the glitched skeleton somehow had managed to tear all her clothes to shreds, her ecto-body no longer being hidden by the fabrics. She even somehow managed to get herself into a very suggestive position! Ink could feel his 'little' friend shoot awake at the sight.

All poor Error could do was just hang there, a bright blush making her face glow. She was so embarrassed that she is still trapped in the colorful strings, and now completely bare for anyone to come and see. She had closed her sockets as she heard someone come by. They then shot open when she felt a mouth pressed against hers in a kiss.

It's Ink who's kissing her, her crush is kissing her! She didn't like to mention that she fell for someone who can't feel, or even share actual emotions. Heck, when she told her brothers, they got even more worried and protective of her! It didn't change how she felt about the jerk but even then, she was so ready to give up on trying to be with him. Just to stop her heart from being broken.

Error shyly kissed the other back. She squeaked when she felt hands on her body gently brushing up and down her sides, grabbing and playing with her boobs and ass. Ink started to grind against her, the friction causing both to moan. Error felt her entrance form, soaked from all the stimulation she was getting. Suddenly, all the sensations were gone and she then glared at Ink, only for it to be wiped away as the colorful skeleton was stripping off all of his clothes.

When Ink was completely bare, his dick throbbing wanting to be inside her wet folds. He got closer to the glitched skeleton and rubbed his member against her glistening folds, pushing the tip in then staying still to let her adjust. Error panted as he waited until she says, that he could move. When she nodded Ink started to gently thrust in, stopping every so often to let the Crying Night adjust, this continued until he was fully sheathed inside her pussy.

Error felt so full with the other's cock inside her pussy. "I-Ink~. Move~" She moaned. He did, hard, fast, and deep, hitting her g-spot. All the glitched skeleton could do is scream out in pleasure, begging for more. Ink felt bliss, her wet folds was squeezing him so well, it was even sucking his dick back in with each thrust!

Error felt the knot of pleasure get tighter, and tighter until it snapped. She screamed out, "INK!!~" her climax crashing over her. Ink groaned when he felt the glitched skeleton's walls clamp down on his cock, he came inside her. "I love you, my Crying Night." he purred out when he caught his unneeded breath. Error purred, "I love you too, my Blank Rainbow."

\----bonus----

Ink was running from two pissed off, overprotective brothers, scared for his life. Turns out that the activities he and Error did caused her to be pregnant, with twins to boot. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!" That was surprisingly Fresh who said that. Geno was planning on castrating the soulless monster, so he wouldn't do such things to his sister again. Error was nearby with Reaper and Sci enjoying the show.

Fin~


	12. Unexpected Mate-ErrorBerry (*34)

Error panted as he hid from all of the other Sanses, curse his heat for starting so suddenly during the meeting! If it wasn't for that then they would all still stay away from him!

Blue looked around for Error as soon as he noticed that Error was missing. He then caught the smell of chocolate and blackberries, the smell was getting stronger as he walked down a hall, "Error?"

The Crying Night heard Blue's voice but stayed silent. Blue grew worried about Error when he didn't get a reply, "Error, it's just me. Where are you?" Error unconsciously let out a whine at the voice of a possible Dominate, he tried to stay instead of seeking them out.

Blue kept walking towards the delightful smell, before he heard the whine and began to walk over to the source. The glitched skeleton was shivering, as he could sense that the Dominant is coming closer. His bones starting to rattle in fear.

Blue soon made it to where Error was hiding, "Error?" Error pressed himself against a corner, trying to make himself look small. The scent emanated from him. Blue inhaled the scent, almost letting out a growl but shook his head,"Error are you okay?" Error shook his head, "Heat..... Submissive." He whimpered. Blue nodded, "Do you want me to help?" He asked as he gently pulled Error close.

The glitched skeleton shivered. "I didn't want anyone to take me, just to use me and keep me chained just to be hurt, raped, and abused." Blue felt his soul ache at the words, he gently cupped Error's cheeks, "I promise I will not hurt you. I will hide you from the others."

Error could hear the sincerity in those words, "Thank you." Blue picked up Error and teleported to his house. The Crying Night nuzzled the other's neck, trusting the other to do what he wants to him. Blue purred and walked into his room.

He close the door behind him before he walked over to his bed and laid Error down on the bed. Error let out a whine, wanting to be close to the other again. Blue crawled onto the bed and on top of Error. The glitched skeleton was panting, the heat starting to get worse.

Blue started to strip his clothes off and began to strip Error from his clothes. Error could feel the bare brushes against his bones, heating him up more.

When the last of the clothing was gone, his magic forming his ecto-body with a sharp 'CRACK', a pussy ready to be pounded into, and large firm breasts all for the other to play with. Blue looked at the other with a hungry look, loving Error's body, his dick twitched in excitement and need.

Although, he didn't want this to be just lust filled sex, he had to take care and show Error that he is loved. So, Blue leaned down and gave him a kiss, pouring his love into the kiss and let his hands roam Error's wonderful and beautiful body. The Crying Night moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against the Blue Heart's hips grinding against the other's.

Blue chuckled and pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, he groaned as he grinded against the other's hips as well. Error panted, wanting more, wanting to please the Dominant on top of him. Having the other sheathed inside his drenched folds.

"P-Please Blue!" Blue gladly granted the other's wish by wrapping Error's legs around his waist before he slide inside the wet and warm pussy as he leaned forward and latched onto a nipple and sucked on it.

Error cried out in pleasure at the feeling of being so full and his boob being sucked, his eye lights now blown fuzzy hearts. Blue growled out as he began to thrust roughly into Error's pussy and sucking the milk out of the boob he was latched onto.

Due to the pleasure, all Error could do was moan and even plead for more. Blue pulled away to pull Error in a French kiss. The Crying Night moaned as he kissed back. Blue dominated the kiss before he trailed kisses down to his neck and licked it right before he bit down.

Error let out a loud scream as he came, "BLUE!!" His walls clamped down hard on the other's cock. Pleasure crashing over him from his orgasm. Blue groaned as he cummed deep inside of Error as the Crying Night's walls clamped down on his cock.

The Crying Night was panting but shifted, getting off of Blue's cock before turning around and laying on his front. His ass in the air wanting to be 'punished' by the other. Blue growled out as he gripped onto Error's hip before he shoved his cock into the other again, thrusting even harder. Error moaned, loving the feeling of Blue's dick inside him.

He pushed back each time the other thrusts in. Blue leaned over and and began to lick Error's neck as he continued thrusting at a rough pace. "Blue, AHHHHH!!" Error screamed as he came again, his heat finally leaving him.

Blue chuckled as he came after a few more thrusts before he laid on top of Error and wrapped his arms around him. Error started purring as he felt the mate bond finish forming, and that it went both ways showing that Blue also loved him. Blue nuzzled his mate's neck and purred loudly, he didn't want to leave his mate for a while. Error noticed a camera looking in from a portal to Blue's room.

"Blue, looks like we gave a show." The purring didn't stop. Blue looked over at the camera before he smirked and gave Error another claiming mark, Error was his, "They will know that you are mine now."

"Ah! Blue!" Error gave a glare to the other for the bite, but then he had a rather shy look on his face. A bright blush almost overtaking his face, his breasts were still full of milk and they were starting to leak.

Blue noticed and his smirk grew wider, "Error, can I have some milk?~" The blush grew but the glitched skeleton turned around, presenting his boobs to his mate, his Dominant. Blue purred giving his Submissive and mate a loving kiss before he latched onto a boob and began to suck on the nipple drinking the milk.

Error began to pet Blue's head, glad that the other was happy. He purred knowing that he satisfied his Dominant. After a while, Blue pulled away from the boob when he finished drinking the milk out it and then latch onto the other breast and sucked on it.

The Crying Night continued to purr feeling happy, safe, and loved. "I love you my Dominant, my Blue Heart." Blue purred happily as he pulled away and gave the Crying Night a kiss, "I love you too, my Crying Night."

Fin~


	13. Heated Teasing-ErrInk (*34)

Another Ink x Fem!Error

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

"Ink! Stop it!" Error pouted as Ink continued to tease her. "Nope~" Ink chirped. He then continued his teasing. Error pouted pulling her hood up to channel the teasing out. The soulless monster then snatched the other's jacket.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" Error cried out reaching out to get it. Ink only stuck out his rainbow colored tongue then ran and hid the jacket. Error chased after him, "Come back here you jerk!" When the Crying Night found the Blank Rainbow, he didn't have the jacket. There was also a cheeky grin on his face.

Error growled and then she charged at him and tackled him.

Despite the pain from being tackled Ink just said, "Feisty aren't 'cha?" Error glared at him, "Shut up." She didn't realize that she was in for a surprise. Ink smirked then managed to flip their positions, he then ground his hips into Error's. Error let out a squeak as the other did so and blushed brightly, she didn't know what to do. Should she return the gesture or slap Ink?

"Ink...wha-" The Blank Rainbow quickly silenced the other with a kiss, still grinding against her. The Crying Night let out a moan that she didn't know she had, but with this feeling and with Ink in control.... She kinda loved it. And she did love Ink. Of course she was to shy and nervous to confess, but now... Error melted into the kiss and gripped onto the other's shirt, "I-Ink...what has gotten into you...?" She let out another moan.

"You looked so hot when you're frustrated and irritated, I could barely hold back." Ink purred out. "Everytime I see you, you seem to look more and more beautiful to me." He then started to kiss her neck. Error blushed more brightly than before as she heard the other's words letting out more moans, "I-I didn't know you would think that I was that attractive." She replied with a soft whimper of pleasure.

"I'm not the only one, most of the other Sanses are usually eyeing you wanting you to be theirs." Ink started nipping alongside the kisses. Error's eyes widened in surprise before she began to feel uneasy about this, "Why...? Do they just want my body?" She asked. Ink nuzzled the other, "Not all of them, at least I know I'm not. Who you are as someone, is what first caught my attention." He ran his hands up and down the other's body, his gaze full of love. Error felt instant relief as she looked up at Ink trusting him before she looked around the area, "Can we go somewhere private?" Ink picked her up in one arm, before swiping his brush and warping them to the 'AU Islands' part of the Doodle Sphere.

The Island they appeared on seemed black and glitchy with a house on it. "I made this place for you. If you'd like to live here." He motioned to an island next to it. "That is where I live when I'm not busy protecting AUs." Error looked up at Ink, "You...made me a house?" She asked before she gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, "Sure, I don't mind living here with you."

Ink blushed then opened the door to the house, and headed to Error's new room. "This is your room." He set her on the bed, despite it calming down a bit he was still aroused. Error looked over at the other before shyly asked, "Can you turn around?"

Ink was a bit confused but did as asked, looking at the navy walls decorated with painted stars. He knew that Error would decorate her house just as she would like, even with her strings and anything else she liked. Error started to strip her clothes off, she blushed brightly in embarrassment as she did so. She never was proud of her body. She dropped her clothes on the floor before she grabbed the blanket and covered herself with the blanket.

"Y-You can turn around now..." Ink turned around and noticed that Error had gotten into bed, he saw her clothes on the floor. "Would you like me to strip for you?" The Blank Rainbow asked the Crying Night. The Crying Night blushed brightly at the question, "I-If you want to..." Ink gave her a smile, "I do want to, but I want you to be comfortable with me. Even if we do go all the way." He was blushing deeply.

Error shyly nodded, she trusted his words and uncovered herself before the Crying Night stood up and walked over to the Blank Rainbow, "I-I trust you." She then looked away nervously.

"I just don't know why you including the others want me...I don't feel beautiful at all." Ink brought her into his arms and kissed her on her mouth.

"Error what I hold in my arms now, is a beautiful skeleton with gem like bones, almost like to finish them they also had to take rubies, topazes, even some sapphires to get all parts of their appearance right. Their magic is a beautiful deep blue that mimics the deepest ocean. And they have such a remarkable personality, they are meticulous and thorough on the projects they do, they also are willing to be a mother to many children."

Ink nuzzled the described skeleton peppering her with kisses, all of them full of his love to the other. Error felt tears threatened to fall down her face, she had a true happy smile and a smile playing on her mouth. She barked out a laugh at Ink's kisses before she wrapped her arms around him, "That means a lot to me, Inky."

Ink purred glad that Error was happy, "I also want to say that you are like obsidian the rest of your bones are in its color, but like your heart it's fragile and yet it is as sharp as your wit." He meant those words even if some were harsh, but he spoke them with love.

Error smiled widely before she pulled Ink into a soft kiss, pouring her love into it. The colorful skeleton kissed back with just as much love, his hands starting to roam all over her body. Error hopped up and wrapped her arms around Ink's neck and her legs around his waist. She moaned into the kiss.

The Blank Rainbow moved his hands to hold her as he moves closer to a wall, one of them on the other's ass. Error cupped his cheeks as she deepened the kiss, licking his mouth with her many tongues. Ink opened his mouth, bringing his tongue out to meet all of hers. Error swirled her tongues around his as they began to dance.

Ink soon dominated the kiss, he shifted wanting to be rid of his clothes as he felt his pants get too tight. Error helped him with his clothes, quite excited to make love with him. He let out a sigh as his cock was freed. He wanted to be inside her, and make her feel so good.

Error pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connected to their tounges. Ink ground against her, wanting her to feel how 'excited' his 'little' friend is.

Error moaned out as she looked down at it, before she reached down and grabbed it. "Nnng...Error, want a closer look at it?" Ink asked, her hand felt amazing on his dick. Error giggled as she began to rub it, "Yes.~"

The colorful skeleton turned around to lean against the wall, and gently removed her arm and legs from their spots. Then set Error down on the floor, his rainbow colored dick standing proud in front of her face. Error leaned in and gave his cock a few licks gazing up at him while she attended to his cock. "Ahh...E-Error~." Ink groaned looking down as she was licking his member like it's a popsicle.

Error then started to swallow his dick ever so slightly, inch by inch. Ink placed his hand on her skull, he was surprised that she was taking him into her mouth.

It felt heavenly, it felt so warm and moist, her tongues dancing over it as it was being sucked in. He was forcing himself to stay still, not wanting to choke her with his cock. Error soon had his whole cock into her mouth and then began to suck on it. She pulled away from it a few times to nibble on it.

"E-Error your mouth feels s-soo good on my c-cock!" Ink moaned out. Error smiled widely before she gently bit down on it. "E-Error~. You're gonna make me cum~." Ink warned her. He could feel his climax approaching.

Error smiled at him mischievously and gave his cock another gentle bite. "ERROR!!" Ink moaned as he came in the Crying Night's mouth. Error swallowed most of the artist's cum and pulled away to show him the remaining cum coating her tongues.

Ink's dick twitched at that sight, he swiftly picked her up and walked over to the bed. Then he set her down on it near the edge. "Error please show me your little flower." He asked as he kneeled down, wanting to waste her juices. Error spread her legs open, showing him her blooming flower.

The Blank Rainbow eagerly dived to press his mouth against those lips, licking, sucking, even nipping at them. Error arched her back placing her hands on his skull and moaned loudly. Ink moved up to suck and nibble on Error's cilt before going back down, plunging his tongue into her pussy.

"A-Ah! Inky!~" She cried out as he did so, her pussy was drenched as Ink continued to thrust his tongue into her pussy. Ink hummed, loving the taste of Error's juices. It was just like her scent, blackberries and chocolate. He was already addicted to her flavors.

Error began to rub his skull as he continued to eat her out. The soulless skeleton purred as he brought up his fingers then inserted them. Scissoring them to stretch of her folds, preparing her for his cock. Error let out a gasped and shivered, she smiled knowing that he's helping her in advance.

She moaned out at the feeling, it felt so good. When she was loose enough, Ink added another finger until he was able to fit his entire hand inside her flower. Error let out another moan, she looked down at Ink as he did so. Ink had moved to suck and nip her cilt, while his hand was thrusted inside her folds. Error cried out in pleasure as Ink hit her g-spot repeatedly over and over, causing her walls to clamp down on his hand and then she came on it.

The colorful skeleton quickly went down to lap at the leaking juices as it was coming out. When he removed his hand from the now loose pussy, he made sure Error was looking he began to lick and suck off the clear fluid on his hand. Keeping some in his mouth, he kissed her, able to taste his cum as she tastes hers.

Error shivered and blushed at the sight before she returned the kiss, "Mmm.~" Error pulled him on top of her. "You want this in you don't you?" Ink asked as he brushes the tip of his cock against her folds. "YES!!" She cried out ready to make love with Ink.

The Blank Rainbow thrusted in, the stretching he did making it possible for him to bottom out in one go. Error cried out in pleasure gripping onto him tightly as he continued thrusting. Ink moans at the feeling of her pussy on his cock, thrusting hard and fast into the Crying Night, somehow hitting her g-spot.

Error's breasts bounced with every thrust. She played with them, she was a moaning mess. He growled a bit then gently smack Error's hands away from those, then he grabbed the boobs and roughly played with them. Kissing and nipping all the places he can reach, then kisses his love.

Error whimpered when Ink roughly played with her breasts, kissed, and nipped at them. She wrapped her arms around Ink's neck as she returned the kiss. Ink could feel himself getting close to climax.

He thrusted faster wanting her to orgasm first. Soon, Error felt her climax coming closer and closer, she arched her back as the last wave of pleasure washed over her, "Inky!-" Ink grunted as Error climaxed, he thrusted a few more times then he came as well. Error fell back onto the bed almost falling asleep as she welcomed the warmth of the afterglow, she loved how she was filled up with Ink's cum.

Ink was panting, gently laying himself on top of his beloved partner to rest. "You're such a beautiful gem, my Crying Night. I love you, my dear." He murmured happily.

Error wrapped his arms around the Blank Rainbow kissing his skull, "I love you too, Inky." Error purred happily. She then pulled the blanket over them as they recover.

Fin~


	14. Sharing a Drink-Bluescreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drink mentioned is real. I know cause I have a few bottles that I'm saving.

Error was sitting in a patch of echo flowers in Underswap, crocheting. Blue walked over to the other as he entered the area, "Hiya Error."

The Crying Night turned to look at the other, "Hello Blue." He replied. Blue sat down next to the Crying Night, giving him a smile.

"What brings you here?" Error asked as he picked up a bottle that was next to him, the label reads Burberry soda. Blue looked at the other, "I just thought you would like some company." Blue replied. The Crying Night took a swig of his drink. "I'm not opposed to that. I was wondering what brought you here, this is a secluded spot though."

"Well, it's my job to patrol this area and I saw you so, you could say you brought me here." Blue looked at the other.

"Oh." Was all he could say, Error seemed to be thinking for a bit. He then picked up the second bottle he had with him, same kind of drink, before handing it to Blue. Blue grabbed the bottle before he looked at it carefully. It seemed innocent enough, he opened the bottle and took a sip.

Error watched Blue drink from the bottle before he spoke, "It's not alcoholic, if you're worried about that." Blue looked at the other, "You did spike my drink that other time. And I'm not afraid of a little bit of alcohol." Error let out a snort. "I saw you drink 10 bottles of hardcore whisky, and not even get a buzz. That and you spiked the eggnog at that Christmas party."

Blue let out a giggle, "That's our little secret." Error chuckled alongside Blue's giggles liking the sound. Blue looked at the other before he blushed. The glitched skeleton didn't notice the blush.

"Hey, Blue what does love mean?" Blue looked at the other skeleton blushing brightly, "Love is when you care about someone deeply and even having feeling for them when you love them romantically."

Error had a smile and a blush on his face. "There is this odd feeling when I'm with someone, that's why I'm asking."

Blue tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "Who? Do I know-" Error quickly turned and kissed Blue, pouring his love into it.

Blue's eyes widened in surprise before he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Error's neck. Error purred, happy that the other accepted him. Blue purred happily as he pulled away to look at Error. The Crying Night's eyelights were in the shape of hearts.

A bright smile and blush was present too. Blue giggled before he pulled Error into another kiss. He then gazed at Error with a bright blush dusted on his face and nuzzled his face.

Error nuzzled back his purring louder. Blue giggled as he did so. "I love you my, Blue Heart." Error whispered to the other. Blue blushed at Error's words, "I love you too, my Crying Night."

Fin~


	15. Blood Tears-SwapFell Poth

Gloom walked away from home, his boyfriend kicked him out. They had an argument, and the skeleton regretted what he called his dear love. He wanted to make up, but had no idea how.

He soon reached a cafe and saw his and Pib's alternates, he walked in wanting someone to talk to. Rurik was smiling at Lotus as they enjoyed a cup of together before he noticed Gloom walking over to them. He looked so depressed the other alternates in the cafe noticed as well. Rurik pulled a chair out for Gloom to sit, "What's wrong?" Gloom sat down then told them everything.

Rurik placed his hand on Gloom's shoulder as Lotus pulled him in a hug, rubbing his back comforting, "It will be okay Gloom."

Gloom accepted the hug, "I want to make it up to him, but I don't know what to do!"

"Just let Pib cool down and maybe get him something he knows that you still love him." Rurik suggested.

Gloom shook his head, "I saw him dismember a guy, a boyfriend before I got with him, just because he tried to talk to him and he even got him something that he liked!" He slumped into his seat.

"How about I go talk with him?" Lotus asked pulling away.

"You do so, I'm gonna go walk." The SwapFell skeleton said as he got up and walked out. Lotus nodded before he stood up and kissed Rurik before he headed toward the other's house. Gloom kept walking, with no destination until he reached a clearing. He found a good spot under a pile of rocks that somehow makes a cave, and laid there, barely aware of everything.

A little while later, Pib appeared next to him and sat down. He and Lotus talked and truth to be told, Pib was worried about his boyfriend. Gloom barely noticed that his love was there with him, his eye lights very dim almost black.

Pin finally broke the silence with a question, "A-Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was soft, he cried so much after Gloom left. Gloom could only register the question but not who asked, he shook his head. He wanted comfort but felt to weak to try and seek it out.

Pib felt his soul ache before he pulled Gloom into a hug. The skeleton curled into Pin's embrace, he felt a bit better and can now tell who is who.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Pub repeated as he started to cry again. "Pib?" He was shocked, his love is here and not trying to kill him. Pib was sobbing holding Gloom closer.

"Why are you crying? I'm not worth your tears." Gloom told Pib, for even saying such things he truly wasn't. "I-I don't want to lose you!" He cried out, "I love you so much!"

Gloom's sockets widened. "I love you too, I'm sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around the other. Pib looked up at the other with a trail of red tears running down his face, "You don't mean what you said earlier, do you?"

The skeleton shook his head. Pib hiccupped and whimpered as he hugged Gloom tighter. Gloom then decided to kiss his love's cheek. "I'm sorry." He softly chanted. Pib nuzzled under his chin, "I...shouldn't have yelled at you like that....I-" Gloom held the other close.

"Think we should go home?" He asked. Pib looked up at him before he gave a nod, "O-Okay." Gloom stood up, waiting for Pib. He stood up clinging to Gloom trying to wipe his tears. Gloom wiped them, the grabbing Pib's hand he started to walk home. Pib stayed close to Gloom as they walked.

Soon enough they made it home, "Pib, understand even through any arguments we have. I love you, you are my greatest treasure. I would rather be dead than to lose you." Pib looked up at the other with a small blush and he was tearing up again, "Gloomy...." He hugged and nuzzled the other.

"Pibby, I'm serious. I even swear on my soul that what I said is true. I love you, Pibidy." Pib reached up and gave him a kiss, hugging back. "I love you too, Gloomy." Gloom opened the door and walked in.

Pib followed in, closing the door before tackled Gloom and kissed him deeply. Gloom happily kissed his love back, just as deeply.

•Fin~


	16. Solar Eclipse-Shattered Dreammare (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered Dreams AU made by Drawingerror on Tumblr.  
> This is a slight AU of that... Oh well.

Shatter looked at his brother with a smirk, "What's wrong, brother?" He asked as he walked over to the other, "I did this for YOU!"

Illusion was shaking, he didn't want his brother to end up like him, to feel the pain he went through when he turned into the form he has now.

"D-Dream wh-why? I didn't-" Shatter stood in front of the other, "Why? Brother, I told you why I did this..." He cupped his brother's cheeks, "I did this because I love you....I did this so you wouldn't be alone suffering from the pain...and yet...you don't want this to happen?"

There were tears coming from Illusion's eye now, "I didn't want you to become what I am, brother. Even all the darkness and negativity I hold is despairing. I became like this because I gave in to my depression and jealousy for how everyone wanted the golden apples, which caused what happened that day." He was trembling, the memories were overwhelming him.

Shatter wiped the tears away before he pulled his twin close, "Shhh...shhh..." he kissed the other's temple. Illusion pressed himself closer to his now corrupted twin, still shivering but gladly taking the comfort his brother is offering. Shatter glanced around the area before he whispered to his brother, "Let's go home." Illusion nodded, but he was still shaking badly.

He didn't want to pull away from his brother, almost like he wanted to be carried by the other twin.

As if Shatter was reading his brother's mind, he swooped Illusion up into his arms and walked home. The darker twin relaxes in the other's arms with a small purr. He could sense that behind the corruption, his brother truly loved him. Shatter gave his twin a nuzzle as he continued to walk.

Soon enough, they made it home and Shatter entered using his tentacles to open the door and close it behind him when he walked in. He walked into Illusion's room and laid him down on the bed.

The older twin wrapped one of his tentacles around his golden twin's arm, not wanting to be separated from him. The younger twin looked down at the other before he crawled into Nightmare's bed and laid down next to him.

Illusion wanted to talk about what happened, the problems that led up to the apple incident. But he was silent wanting to be in his twin's presence for a while longer. Shatter pulled his twin close so that they were face to face, bodies pressed together.

"Dream." Illusion spoke softly. He wanted to say something, but seemed to be debating whether or not he should say it.

"Yes, dear brother?" Shatter asked as he gave Illusion a kiss to his cheek, "What do you want?"

Illusion then decided to tell Shatter about what started his depression and jealousy, which he did.

He told his twin about all that was said about him, about what they did. Then, he also said this, "Someone hated me e-enough to try and r-ra-rap-." He started to cry at that memory, the word he was trying to say was clear though. "He never succeeded though, many hauled him to be killed as he had many other victims."

At the words made Shatter's facial expression darkened, he let out a deep growl, "Did he hurt you?"He asked after letting out a soft sigh calming himself down.

Illusion shook his head, "He only managed to tie me up and rip off my clothes, that's why I was wearing that dress for a while." He was embarrassed, but back then he did feel rather pretty wearing it. Mostly his embarrassment came from the fact of why he wore the dress in the first place.

Shatter sighed in relief and hugged his twin tightly, "You were adorable in the dress...you are gorgeous even now." He said softly smiling at the other.

The compliments caused a bright blush to appear on Illusion's face. He tried to hide it by pressing skull against his brother's neck. Shatter purred and chuckled a bit before he tilted Illusion's skull up to look at him, "I love you so much."

Blush now brighter, "I love you too, Dream." Illusion tried to press himself closer to the other. Shatter moved his hand to his twin's face, stroking his cheek before he slowly closed the gap between their faces. He kissed his twin back. Illusion wanted to be touched and loved by his brother, very intimately.

Shatter purred happily into the kiss and pulled Illusion on top of him, He grabbed the other's hips as he started to feel his 'little' friend get excited and poked against his twin.

Illusion squeaked, he felt the other's arousal. He ground against him, feeling his body change into it's more feminine appearance. His breasts, large and firm, his pussy formed and ready for the other to be sheathed inside.

Shatter purred and growled out pleased that his twin was needy for his touch. He moved his hands up and under his shirt and cupped his boobs and squeezed them. The Dark Moon moaned as his brother had grabbed his breasts, he started to grind harder wanting the other to claim him.

"You are mine." Shatter growled out removing a hand from a boob to pull down his pants. His cock sprung out standing proud and thick.

Illusion shivered at Shatter's growl, his entrance now soaking from his juices, "Yours." Illusion whined out in submission.

Shatter purred, "Show me your pretty pussy.~" as he bucked his hips up against the other. He gave a low moan from the friction from the stimulation.

Illusion took off all his clothes then leaned back, spreading his legs to show the other his little flower. Shatter growled out pleased at the sight before he rubbed the head of his length against the lips. Illusion shivered from the tease, "Brother, please~!" He pleaded.

With a swift movement, Shatter thrusted in before stopping to let the other adjust to his size. Illusion cried out when he was first penetrated, there were tears coming from his eye from the pain. Illusion breathed deeply to try and soothe it.

Shatter sat up and wiped the tears away and gave his twin a soft kiss. The pain eased, but it was still there. Illusion whined from the ache but kissed the other back.

"Brother, please touch me~." Illusion whimpered, Shatter wrapped his tentacles around his twin's body and rubbed his sweet spots.

"Ahh~!" All Illusion can do is moan as his brother was pleasuring him. He shifted his hips, wanting the other to move. Shatter purred into the kiss as he started to thrust gently at first.

Illusion moaned wanting more. After Illusion got use to his size being inside of him, Shatter thrusted in two tentacles and went harder and faster with his thrusts. Illusion started to moan louder. He bucked his hips back wanting all the pleasure his brother was offering him.

Shatter growled out as he played with the other's breasts roughly before he leaned in and gave Illusion a claiming mark. He screamed out his pleasure, "DREAM!!!!"

Illusion was drooling from the amount of pleasure he was receiving from Shatter. Shatter pulled away after he licked the mark. He licked Illusion's mouth for entrance. Illusion opened his mouth and moaned as he was dominated, in both mouth and pussy.

His climax somehow multiplying and building, the pounding he was getting from Shatter making his pussy puffy and soaking from all of the pleasure he's receiving. Shatter stuck his tongue into Illusion's mouth and swirled it around the other's, inviting it to a playful dance. He flipped the position so the darker twin was laying on the bed and he was on top.

Illusion could feel what was his 5th and 6th orgasm mounting and growing, as he was kissed and fucked by his brother. Shatter pulled away from the kiss after a minute giving Illusion a smirk before he thrusted in more tentacles into his pussy.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. All six climaxes snapped, and drowned him in pleasure. His pussy clamping down and milking the other's cock and tentacles for all their worth, as his cum squirted out of him. Shatter groaned as he felt his twin's walls clamped down on his cock and tentacles.

He thrusted a few more times before his own climax came, he came deep inside of Illusion. He pulled out before he collapsed on top of his twin.

Illusion panted, in a daze and almost unconscious from the afterglow. It was his first time. Shatter wrapped his arms around his twin's body, nuzzling his face in Illusion's breasts.

They were so comfy to rest against . Illusion eventually came back to reality, he looked down at his chest.

Seeing his twin looking so satisfied, and comfortable got him purring happily. Shatter looked at his twin with a smile, he reached over and and placed a kiss on his mouth purring happily, "I love you."

Illusion's purrs grew louder, "I love you too, Dream~." Illusion was happy to be in his twin's embrace. Shatter nuzzled Illusion's face, "I promise I will protect you until I die."

Illusion nuzzled back. "Brother, we may need to change our names. Since we are no longer who we used to be."

Shatter tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "What do you have in mind?" Illusion began absent-mindedly petting his brother's skull as he replied.

"I was thinking Illusion for me, since our fears and nightmares are illusions created by our minds."

Shatter purred please at the pets, "Hmmm....I guess Shatter for me since I shatter dreams...~" The darker twin moved his head to give his twin a kiss.

"May we get some sleep, Shatter?" Illusion asked, tired from the activities they did. Shatter purred happily as he returned the kiss, "Of course, my dear Illusion."

The darker twin the wrapped his arms around Shatter's shoulders, before he closed his sockets and drifted off. Shatter nuzzled Illusion's breasts as he followed suit with his brother, drifting off to slumber.

▪Fin~


	17. Glitched Feelings-Shatter x Error x Illusion (*34)

A part 2 to last chap!

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Two goopy skeletons were sitting, enjoying each other's company. There was a third nearby, wanting to be with the two.

Shatter looked over at the glitchy one and smirked, "Look Illusion, we have company." Error tried to hide when he was spotted. Illusion looked at what his brother mentioned, his eye lighting up.

"Error! Come over here, it's been a while!" He and Shatter had talked, and found that they both liked the glitched skeleton. Error was embarrassed, but he went over.

He had fallen for the two before, when they were known as Dream and Nightmare. That attraction grew even after they became Shatter and Illusion. Error stood in front of the twins, shyly looking down with a slight blush on his face.

Shatter purred moving to make room for the glitchy one. He sat down between them, his skull now alight and giving off steam. Illusion purred happily, internally he was squealing and cooing at how adorable Error is.

Knowing that through the bond, Shatter is seeing such thoughts, even the hidden sinful images the darker twin imagined of the three of them. Shatter smirked at his twin before he turned to Error and nuzzled him, "What brings you here, Error?" He asked with a purr.

Error shyly looked at Shatter with a bright blush, "I...uhm was just walking." The Dark Moon pressed himself closer, placing his chin on the glitched skeleton's shoulder.

"Oh really? While wearing such an amazing outfit?" He was referring to the clothes that Error had on, covering the navy blue ecto-body he summoned. It was one of the many outfits that the Crying Night had made. There is a corset top, that while it only covered the huge, firm breasts, colored a dark violet with golden yellow vine embroidery.

There was a blue skirt, held up by an orange belt, that only went down to his kneecaps. Black leg warmers leading down to white mary jane's.

Error blushed deeper at the other's words, "You like it?" He asked looking at the twins. Shatter chuckled wrapping an arm around the Crying Night's waist, "Of course we do."

Illusion also wrapped an arm around Error's waist, his other hand moving to press against his flat belly. He had a tentacle sneakily slide up the glitched skeleton's skirt, he noted the lack of panties, to try and tease his pussy.

The Crying Night felt the appendage, and shivered from the pleasure. Shatter slide a tentacle under Error's shirt and smirked, "Naughty naughty.~" he said after he reached Error's breasts and realized that there was no bra.

Error whimpered as pleasure started to build up as the twins roamed his body. Soon, he could barely hold back moans when Illusion had the tentacle rub, stroke, brush and tease the 'lips' of his entrance.

Fluids started to leak out, slicking up the appendage, as he was getting soaked. The darker twin could feel himself getting hard from the sight he was seeing. Shatter flicked Error's nipples loving how they because hard at his touches.

He then moved his hand up and under the other's shirt and squeezed a boob. Error let out a soft moan as he felt pleasure rising inside of his body.

The tentacle slipped inside the drenched entrance, slowly thickening to the size of both twin's cocks then started to thrust roughly into him.

The Crying Night moaned, the pleasure from all the touching. His boobs being squeezed and played with, his pussy spread open and being used. He screamed out his pleasure when Illusion started toying with his cilt.

"Brother, let's continue this in our room.~" Shatter purred out pulling his hand and tentacle away from Error's breasts. He loved how Error looked so lewd, so hot. Illusion pulled away also, the glitched skeleton whining from the lack of stimulation.

"Yes let's brother." He replied as he picked Error up. Shatter wrapped his tentacles and arms around the two and teleported them to his and Illusion's room. When in the room, the darker twin walks to the bed. Setting him down, he then removed all of Error's clothes.

Illusion brought his skull down, spreading the Crying Night's legs, close to the other's pussy. Letting his breath brush over the mound then pressed his mouth to the outer lips. Error squeaked out but then let out a soft moan, "I-Illusion..." he grasped the bed sheets tightly.

Shatter purred at the sight before him as he stripped and crawled onto the bed, he laid down next to Error before he pulled the glitchy one into a kiss. He then tried to play with his wet folds as Illusion licked and sucked them. Shatter chuckled as he traveled kisses from Error's mouth to his neck, collarbone, and breasts.

He licked and nipped at the nipples. The older twin didn't move, wanting to bring the glitched skeleton to climax. That forced Error to play with the hidden button that was swollen from all the pleasure he was receiving from the two.

The somewhat familiar sensation from Shatter sucking on his boob caused his magic to react as it usually would, the next suck that the younger twin did,he would find out where the chocolate-blackberry milk comes from that always randomly appears.

Shatter pulled away from the nipple chuckling giving Error a hungry look before he latched onto the nipple and sucked on it, hard. Error screamed as he came and squirted out cum onto Illusion's face. He was still so aroused, wanting more of the pleasure the two were giving him.

Illusion pulled back licking his face, then moved to suck the other boob. It only took one, and the taste of the milk before he also sucked hard.

Error could only grab onto the bed sheets as the twins were sucking on his breasts so harshly. He ended up cumming a second time, just from the sensation of his milk being drunk out of him. Shatter smirked at Error as he pulled away once again licking his mouth.

The Crying Night was drooling, tears flowing out of his sockets from the pleasure. Unused to it.

It was too much... but yet it was not enough.

Illusion gave the boob a few more sucks, then moved up to lick the tears away. "P-Please...I need you both inside of me!" Error cried out wanting a taste of the two brothers.

Shatter chuckled and smirked at him leaning towards and gave Error another kiss, "You want us to fuck you? Filling you up to the brim with our cum?"

The Crying Night nodded crying out, "Yes! Please wreck me and fill me with your seed!" Illusion purred sitting up, he pulled Error into his lap, lifting the other to thrust inside his drenched pussy.

Shatter growled at the sight of the drenched pussy and pressed his body behind Error, rubbing his cock between Error's ass cheeks before he he rubbed the head of his length against Error's folds.

"Ahh~! Inside please!" The glitched skeleton begged. Illusion smirked, "Better give him what he wants, I did prepare him to be able to take both of us inside of this nice pussy of his~." Shatter smirked before thrusting into Error's pussy, he stopped to let his brother to enter.

The older twin thrusted in as well, Error letting out a moan. He felt so full with the cocks inside him. Shatter rested his head on Error's shoulder, "Tell us when you're ready for us to move." He said, kissing Error's neck lovingly.

Error nodded, slowly drowning in pleasure, despite the slight pain. Illusion pressed his face in between the Crying Night's breasts, letting his breath brush over the summoned flesh. He pulled back, "So you're the one who leaves those bottles of delicious milk at random, huh?" Error blushed brightly, "You found them?" He asked, "...I didn't expect anyone liking my milk.-Ahhh!" He cried out as Shatter bit down on his neck gently.

The Dark Moon chuckled, "So many like your milk that when a bottle is found, fights break out to get and drink it." Illusion admitted. He kissed Error, pouring the love he has for the glitchy one into it. "Really it's that good?" Error blushed brightly, "Why would they fight over my milk...I-" he blushed more brightly than before in embarrassment.

Shatter chuckled wrapping his arms around Error, "You are wonderful." Illusion licked the other's mouth, wanting an entrance. He brought his hands to Error's boobs and squeezed them. Error gasped as he did so giving Illusion an opportunity to access inside of his mouth. He dived his tongue inside, exploring every bit of it. The darker twin starts to play with the breasts in his hands. Error moaned into the kiss. He pulled away, "Y-you both can move now."

Shatter smirked before thrusting into Error's entrance. Sliding out and in, groaning out at the warmth and wetness of Error's pussy. Illusion was thrusting in as well, the feeling of his brother's dick along side his own, as they plow into the soaked folds of the one between them was amazing. He went to kiss and nip the Crying Night's neck before he bit down, marking him. Error cried out in pleasure as Illusion claimed him and then cried out louder as Shatter claimed him as well.

"H-Harder~! Faster~!" The glitched skeleton begged, Illusion obliged with great pleasure. Shatter growled holding onto Error and began to thrust roughly into Error's pussy with his twin. The Crying Night could only moan, feeling two knots tighten until they snap.

Causing Error to howl in pleasure as two climaxes slammed over him, his walls milking the two cocks inside for all of their cum. Illusion came deep inside him. Shatter moaned out as he came after his twin, he only let go of Error after he was recovered from his climax.

Error panted as he leaned against the younger twin, "Oh s-stars..." Illusion leaned forward to rest on Error. Again he kissed the glitched skeleton, pouring all of his love into it. Error purred happily returning the kiss pouring just as much love into the kiss.

Soon the older twin pulled away. "You're amazing Error." That caused a dark blush to appear on his face as he stammered.

Error blushed at the statement and shyly smiled at Illusion, "You both are amazing." He pulled the older brother into another kiss before he gave Shatter a kiss which the younger brother returned with a purr.

Illusion purred, laying down on the glitched skeleton's breasts. "I love you both." He said. Error smiled petting the older brother's skull lovingly, Shatter purred resting his skull on Error's shoulder, "We love you, too " they replied in union.

•Fin~


	18. Solar Eclipse-Shattered Dreammare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw version!

Shatter looked at his brother with a smirk, "What's wrong, brother?" He asked as he walked over to the other, "I did this for YOU!"

Illusion was shaking, he didn't want his brother to end up like him, to feel the pain he went through when he turned into the form he has now.

"D-Dream wh-why? I didn't-" Shatter stood in front of the other, "Why? Brother, I told you why I did this..." He cupped his brother's cheeks, "I did this because I love you....I did this so you wouldn't be alone suffering from the pain...and yet...you don't want this to happen?"

There were tears coming from Illusion's eye now, "I didn't want you to become what I am, brother. Even all the darkness and negativity I hold is despairing. I became like this because I gave in to my depression and jealousy for how everyone wanted the golden apples, which caused what happened that day." He was trembling, the memories were overwhelming him.

Shatter wiped the tears away before he pulled his twin close, "Shhh...shhh..." he kissed the other's temple. Illusion pressed himself closer to his now corrupted twin, still shivering but gladly taking the comfort his brother is offering. Shatter glanced around the area before he whispered to his brother, "Let's go home." Illusion nodded, but he was still shaking badly.

He didn't want to pull away from his brother, almost like he wanted to be carried by the other twin.

As if Shatter was reading his brother's mind, he swooped Illusion up into his arms and walked home. The darker twin relaxes in the other's arms with a small purr. He could sense that behind the corruption, his brother truly loved him. Shatter gave his twin a nuzzle as he continued to walk.

Soon enough, they made it home and Shatter entered using his tentacles to open the door and close it behind him when he walked in. He walked into Illusion's room and laid him down on the bed.

The older twin wrapped one of his tentacles around his golden twin's arm, not wanting to be separated from him. The younger twin looked down at the other before he crawled into Nightmare's bed and laid down next to him.

Illusion wanted to talk about what happened, the problems that led up to the apple incident. But he was silent wanting to be in his twin's presence for a while longer. Shatter pulled his twin close so that they were face to face, bodies pressed together.

"Dream." Illusion spoke softly. He wanted to say something, but seemed to be debating whether or not he should say it.

"Yes, dear brother?" Shatter asked as he gave Illusion a kiss to his cheek, "What do you want?"

Illusion then decided to tell Shatter about what started his depression and jealousy, which he did.

He told his twin about all that was said about him, about what they did. Then, he also said this, "Someone hated me e-enough to try and r-ra-rap-." He started to cry at that memory, the word he was trying to say was clear though. "He never succeeded though, many hauled him to be killed as he had many other victims."

At the words made Shatter's facial expression darkened, he let out a deep growl, "Did he hurt you?"He asked after letting out a soft sigh calming himself down.

Illusion shook his head, "He only managed to tie me up and rip off my clothes, that's why I was wearing that dress for a while." He was embarrassed, but back then he did feel rather pretty wearing it. Mostly his embarrassment came from the fact of why he wore the dress in the first place.

Shatter sighed in relief and hugged his twin tightly, "You were adorable in the dress...you are gorgeous even now." He said softly smiling at the other.

The compliments caused a bright blush to appear on Illusion's face. He tried to hide it by pressing skull against his brother's neck. Shatter purred and chuckled a bit before he tilted Illusion's skull up to look at him, "I love you so much."

Blush now brighter, "I love you too, Dream." Illusion tried to press himself closer to the other. Shatter moved his hand to his twin's face, stroking his cheek before he slowly closed the gap between their faces. He kissed his twin back. Illusion wanted to be touched and loved by his brother, very intimately.

\-------------------------------------------------

Illusion panted, in a daze and almost unconscious from the afterglow. It was his first time. Shatter wrapped his arms around his twin's body, nuzzling his face in Illusion's breasts.

They were so comfy to rest against . Illusion eventually came back to reality, he looked down at his chest.

Seeing his twin looking so satisfied, and comfortable got him purring happily. Shatter looked at his twin with a smile, he reached over and and placed a kiss on his mouth purring happily, "I love you."

Illusion's purrs grew louder, "I love you too, Dream~." Illusion was happy to be in his twin's embrace. Shatter nuzzled Illusion's face, "I promise I will protect you until I die."

Illusion nuzzled back. "Brother, we may need to change our names. Since we are no longer who we used to be."

Shatter tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "What do you have in mind?" Illusion began absent-mindedly petting his brother's skull as he replied.

"I was thinking Illusion for me, since our fears and nightmares are illusions created by our minds."

Shatter purred please at the pets, "Hmmm....I guess Shatter for me since I shatter dreams...~" The darker twin moved his head to give his twin a kiss.

"May we get some sleep, Shatter?" Illusion asked, tired from the activities they did. Shatter purred happily as he returned the kiss, "Of course, my dear Illusion."

The darker twin the wrapped his arms around Shatter's shoulders, before he closed his sockets and drifted off. Shatter nuzzled Illusion's breasts as he followed suit with his brother, drifting off to slumber.

▪Fin~


	19. Glitched Feelings-Shatter x Error x Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw version

Part 2 to the last chap.

Enjoy!

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Two goopy skeletons were sitting, enjoying each other's company. There was a third nearby, wanting to be with the two.

Shatter looked over at the glitchy one and smirked, "Look Illusion, we have company." Error tried to hide when he was spotted. Illusion looked at what his brother mentioned, his eye lighting up.

"Error! Come over here, it's been a while!" He and Shatter had talked, and found that they both liked the glitched skeleton. Error was embarrassed, but he went over.

He had fallen for the two before, when they were known as Dream and Nightmare. That attraction grew even after they became Shatter and Illusion. Error stood in front of the twins, shyly looking down with a slight blush on his face.

Shatter purred moving to make room for the glitchy one. He sat down between them, his skull now alight and giving off steam. Illusion purred happily, internally he was squealing and cooing at how adorable Error is.

Knowing that through the bond, Shatter is seeing such thoughts, even the hidden sinful images the darker twin imagined of the three of them. Shatter smirked at his twin before he turned to Error and nuzzled him, "What brings you here, Error?" He asked with a purr.

Error shyly looked at Shatter with a bright blush, "I...uhm was just walking." The Dark Moon pressed himself closer, placing his chin on the glitched skeleton's shoulder.

"Oh really? While wearing such an amazing outfit?" He was referring to the clothes that Error had on, covering the navy blue ecto-body he summoned. It was one of the many outfits that the Crying Night had made. There is a corset top, that while it only covered the huge, firm breasts, colored a dark violet with golden yellow vine embroidery.

There was a blue skirt, held up by an orange belt, that only went down to his kneecaps. Black leg warmers leading down to white mary jane's.

Error blushed deeper at the other's words, "You like it?" He asked looking at the twins. Shatter chuckled wrapping an arm around the Crying Night's waist, "Of course we do."

\----------------------------------------------------

Error panted as he leaned against the younger twin, "Oh s-stars..." Illusion leaned forward to rest on Error. Again he kissed the glitched skeleton, pouring all of his love into it. Error purred happily returning the kiss pouring just as much love into the kiss.

Soon the older twin pulled away. "You're amazing Error." That caused a dark blush to appear on his face as he stammered.

Error blushed at the statement and shyly smiled at Illusion, "You both are amazing." He pulled the older brother into another kiss before he gave Shatter a kiss which the younger brother returned with a purr.

Illusion purred, laying down on the glitched skeleton's breasts. "I love you both." He said. Error smiled petting the older brother's skull lovingly, Shatter purred resting his skull on Error's shoulder, "We love you, too " they replied in union.

•Fin~


	20. Her First Heat-Fresh x Error x Geno (*34)

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Geno and Fresh were sitting in the living room playing their Poké-games together. Suddenly, they heard Error cry out to them for help, "Geno! Fresh! It burns!" Fresh looked at Geno before he stood and rushed over to Error's room.

Geno followed his brother as they rushed to their sister's aid. Fresh reached her room first. He opened the door to see if their sister was harmed, But what they saw was Error on her bed, bare, and with a pillow between her legs.

The poor thing was embarrassed as she saw her brothers at her door, "It burns..." Error whimpered, as she began to cry from burning feeling.

The scent of chocolate and blackberries emanated from her body through the room. When the two young men smelled the scent and from her appearance, they knew what was wrong with their sister.

Error, the middle born child, more likely a late bloomer, was in her first heat. Fresh shock his head, snapping out of his daze before he pulled Geno into the hallway, "Brb Sis!" He told her closing the door before looking at the older brother, "What do we do?"

Geno was breathing deeply, "I don't know Fresh. I ju- I don't know." This seemed to irk the youngest, "Well, we can't just wigidy wack leave her to suffer, she's in heat, brah." Geno now looked almost hysterical from worry. "I know but, I still don't know what to do to help our sister!" There were tears in his eye. Fresh let out a sigh, "Big bro..." he opened his arms for Geno, "C'mere-"

The oldest son quickly hugged his brother, "What are we supposed to do?" The youngest brother hugged back, "Well, we're her bros, and ma told us to be at Sis's side when she needs us. Even when it's a funky time.-"

Suddenly, Error cried out louder than before, "Help me!" Geno sighed, "Looks like we'll have to be our sis's first time." Fresh nodded. Fresh opened the door and walked over to Error.

Error whimpered reaching out for him, "I'm scared....what's ha-happening to me?" Fresh walked over to Error and held her in his arms, "Sista, you're in heat." Geno went into the room as well, moving to hold their sister as well, "It's most likely your first one too."

Error looked at them with misty eyes, "What do I do? It hurts..." she hugged them tightly, Fresh nuzzled her face and wipe the tears away, "Don't worry sista, we're here to help cha."

Geno hugged his sister, "Just trust us we'll help." He then started to grind his hips against hers. Fresh rubbed his hands over her ribs. Error let out a squeak as they did so, "A-Ah... is this w-wrong? We're siblings-"

Fresh cut her off by a kiss,"Even so we are not going to let our sister suffer her first heat by herself." Geno told her as Fresh was kissing her, "The both of us promised that when you need us, we'll be by your side."

Geno moves his hands to rub his hands over Error's ribs with Fresh's. Error hesitantly kissed Fresh back, moaning from the sensation she was receiving from her brothers.

Fresh moved his hands down to her spine and rubbed it gently. "Please do not hate us for what we are doing, the two of us want to help you through your heat. The two of us know how painful heats can be but we don't want you to suffer."

Geno then started to kiss her neck. Fresh pulled away from the kiss, then moved to Error's neck and started to kiss there as well. Error tilted her head up so her brothers could have more access to her neck and moaned out, "I could never hate you guys.... Ahhh... I love you both." Fresh pulled back from Error's neck, "We love ya too sis." He moved lower to kiss and nip her ribs. Geno pulled back, "We'll take care of you, just trust us and focus on the sensations." He told her, pulling the pillow away from her then rubbing his hands over her pelvic bones.

Error moaned louder than before, "Ahhh!" She took hold of their heads as they continue pleasuring her. Fresh purred out as he he gave Error's ribs a lick. "Error don't be afraid to tell us what you want." Geno said. Fresh reached a hand inside her ribcage and stroked where the ribs connected to the spine. Error cried out in pleasure as Fresh continued stroking that one spot, "Nnhhhh...Anything I want?"

Geno and Fresh had a slight bad feeling, but nodded anyways. Error pulled Geno in a kiss before pulling away to give Fresh a kiss as well, "Please love me..."

The two were surprised and confused by that. Nonetheless, they continued to pleasure their sister. Error blushed brightly at an idea that she had before she did by making an ecto body, a pussy, and breasts which were already full.

She nervously looked away, "Please be gentle..." Fresh gulped down hard at the sight of his sister. Geno also gulped at the sight Error made. He then grabbed one of the boobs and gave it a squeeze. Error cried out in pleasure as Geno did so, "G-Geno..." Fresh reached over and and grabbed the other boob, causing Error to moaned loudly, "Ahhh! Geno! Fresh!" Geno and Fresh then leaned down, and started to suck the breast they had grabbed.

Geno brought a hand to Error's pussy and strokes it. Error squeaked out in surprise at the feeling before she became a moaning mess. Geno gently pushes a finger inside their sister's wet folds. Fresh rubbed his hands over Error's sides. Both still sucking on her breasts. Error cried out as Geno did so, her tongues lolled out out of mouth as pleasure took over her body.

"Please....I need you both inside of me!" She begged. Fresh felt his face heat up at the request. Geno's blush was really bright, "Error what I'm doing will prepare you for one of us, but you may orgasm a few times by the time you're ready for both of us to take us." He told her as he added a few fingers and scissored them to stretch her out a bit.

Error panted as she watched him, "O-okay..." She pulled Fresh into another kiss, which the youngest son returned. Eventually Geno managed to loosen her enough, that he was able to get his entire hand inside her. Fresh then added one of his fingers to help stretch Error out more.

He licked her teeth asking for entrance. Error cried out at the feeling of Geno's hand and Fresh's finger inside of her. She granted Fresh entrance, Fresh stuck his colorful tongues into her mouth and then began to swirl them around Error's. Soon enough, both brother's hands were fully inside her blooming flower, thrusting inside.

Geno brushed his other hand up her spine, and Fresh was playing with one of Error's breasts. Error moaned loudly into the kiss as a wave of pleasure washed over her body.

Fresh pulled away from the kiss after a while before he traveled kisses from Error's mouth to her neck and down to the breasts. Geno moved his hand from her back to move Error's face, so he can kiss her too. Error smiled at him as she returned the kiss, cupping his cheeks.

Geno pulled back from the kiss, "I do believe that you're ready for the both of us sister." He thrusted his hand one more time, brushing Error's g-spot, before he pulled his hand out and started to strip. Fresh followed suit with his brother, pulling his hand out of Error and then stripped.Error blushed brightly as she watched, she felt nervous. The two brothers soon finished in removing their clothes, they then got back to being close to their sister.

Geno pressing himself to his sister's back, his hands moving to play with her boobs. Fresh was at her front, his hands reaching to grab her ass. "It's alright, we'll stop if you want us to Error." Geno told her. Error blushed brightly in embarrassment as she leaned against Geno before she squeaked out as Fresh grabbed her ass.

Error glared at him blushing more brightly. Fresh gave her a grin. Geno ground his hips against her ass, his cock sliding between her cheeks.

He squeezed the breasts in his hands, playing with the nipples. Fresh also began grinding himself against her. The two brothers licked and nipped at Error's neck. Error moaned loudly as her brothers pleased her, she spread her legs open so her brothers can enter her at once. Fresh let out a growl like purr as he bit down to mark Error. The oldest son also bit down, leaving Error a mark from him.

Fresh then lifted their sister up, Geno pressing both of their cocks together, before slowly bringing Error down. Both tips pop in her pussy, then the rest of their dicks followed inside the soaked folds. Error cried out in slight pain as her brothers bit her neck and entered her. The oldest and youngest of the three of them stayed still, letting the middle born get used to them.

They also pulled back from the marks, licking them to try and soothe the pain there. Geno and Fresh started thrusting into her pussy. Error moaned out as they did so. Geno squeezed one of her boobs, his other hand brushing over her sides. "Even though we're siblings, it feels so good to be in you Error." The oldest son moaned out. Fresh agreed, "Yea, yo bod is really rad." Fresh reached a hand down to pinch, flick and play with her cilt.

Error blushed brightly at her brothers' words, "I could say the same..." Then she looked away, "I don't know if my body is rad.... " Geno nuzzled her neck, "Sis there are a LOT of people who ask Fresh and I if they could date you." Fresh nodded indicating that it's true.

"Those shicknasty dudes wanted you because of your bod, not for you. We beat their unfresh arses." Error purred as she nuzzled back, "I love you both so much, thank you..." Soon enough, Error became a moaning mess as pleasure wracked her body as her brothers kept thrusting.

He didn't know why but Geno asked, "Want us to be rougher?" "Y-Yes...." Error moaned out. The Lonely White and the Empty Soul thrusted harder and faster into the Crying Night.

The Crying Night cried out in pleasure feeling pressure building up as she got close to her climax. Fresh and Geno felt their orgasm coming closer and closer until, they climaxed inside Error's pussy.

Their climax triggered Error's causing her to scream out their names and climaxed on their lengths. The tightness on their cocks made them groan, the two of them thrusted a few more times before they pull out. Error panted as she leaned against Geno before she pulled Fresh close as well. "Feel better?" Geno asked.

He meant the heat but it can be taken in other ways too. Fresh nuzzled her face with a happy purr. Error nuzzled back with a giggle before she nodded and gave the older brother a kiss to his cheek and Fresh a kiss to his forehead. Fresh's purring grew louder from the kiss, Geno purring just as loud. "Error, even if we find others to be with as partners, we'll look out for each other and help if there is any issue alright?" The oldest told her. Error nodded at her older brother, "Okay, Thank you for helping me with my heat."

Fresh rested his head on her breasts, they're really good pillows. Geno, using his magic, pulled up some of the blankets to cover the three of them. "Let's get some rest. As good as it felt, it was really tiring, helping you with your heat." He said. Fresh quipped, "Way 'head of ya bro." As he was dozing off comfortable where he's at. It took a minute for Error to realized something, "...Did we use protection?" She asked looking at the two brothers. Both brothers froze, wide awake. No, they did not.

Error nervously gulped, "You won't leave me...right?" She asked, Fresh wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Nah sis, I'll be there for ya." He said. Geno hugged her too, pressing close. "I won't leave you either, Era." He used the childhood nickname he and Fresh gave her. Error smiled at that, "I'm happy to have you both as brothers...maybe even lovers." Error whimpered the last words with a blush as she hugged Fresh close and nuzzled under Geno's chin.

But they heard that last part, it wasn't uncommon for siblings to become mates. There may be some trouble from people who don't get that, they're never regarded since it's the choice of the partners involved. Error looked at her brothers before she gave both a kiss. The two brothers kissed back, purring happily. Error purred happily and loudly, she loved her brothers so much.

+× Time skip×+

Error giggled as she walked out of the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand, "Hey, Geno. Catch!" She tossed the pregnancy test to the oldest. Geno caught the test, after just a look he was stunned, "Holy sh-! HEY FRESH GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" After said sibling came Geno shoved the test into his hands then, went over to Error and picked her up and lightly twirled her around then set her down.

Error giggled as he did so, she hugged him nuzzling his face before she nuzzled Fresh as he came and joined the hug. Geno was happy, the three of them were gonna be parents!

Fresh purred happily. They showered the pregnant monster, and her unborn cargo with all of their love. Error purred happily and giggled as she pulled up her shirt where there were three tiny souls floating around.

The two brothers looked down at her belly, they blinked then was covering Error's face with kisses. They were going to have triplets!

They know that raising them would be hard, but if they stuck together it'll be fine. Error giggled at the kisses that she received from her brothers. "We love you Era." They said together. "I love you too." Error replied.

•Fin~


	21. Memory of a First Time-Dreammare/Eclipse  (*34)

Today wasn't Dream's best of days, his brother attacked his HQ...and he went into heat. He didn't want Nightmare to find him so he ran into a room and locked the door as he try to keep his heat under control.

Nightmare growled as he was bust down doors, he could tell that he was getting closer to the golden twin. He was worried since his brother's acting odd, soon enough Nightmare destroyed the door that was to the room Dream's in.

Dream's eyes widened as the other twin destroyed the door, he let out a soft whimper as he felt his heat getting ever more intense and it was painful without any help from someone. Dream scrambled to get away from the darker twin. Nightmare stalked into the room, he heard the other whimper but got his answer why when he stepped inside. His eye snapped to where Dream's at.

He had his tentacles rush over to grab his brother before the other could try to escape. Dream let out a squeak as he began to struggle in Nightmare's grip around him, "Let me go!" He didn't want his brother would catch his scent, but things wasn't going his way today.

Nightmare ignored those words bringing Dream closer, until the darker twin could get a clearer whiff of the scent he smelled when he walked in the room. Dream looked at his brother with a look of fear, annoyance, and embarrassment, "P-Please...let me go..."

Nightmare said nothing, just warped the both of them to his room. He then removed all articles of clothing his twin wore. He took off his clothes as well, then he had his tentacles pin Dream to the bed. Nightmare stared at Dream drinking in his appearance, almost like this may be the last time they'll see each other.

Dream was beyond embarrassed by this point, he was blushing brightly as he tried to cover his body. He whimpered looking at his brother, "Nightmare....w-we can't-" The goopy skeleton silenced the other with a kiss, pouring all of his hidden feelings for his twin into it.

Dream's eyes widened before he slowly melted into the kiss closing his eyes as he returned the kiss. He felt warm tears running down his face, he missed Nightmare so much more than he thought.

The Dark Moon had the tentacles holding the twin's hands down, let go to help his hands stroke his ribs. Dream moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Nightmare's neck, "Nightmare..." The darker twin pulls away from the kiss. "I'm here brother." He purred.

The Golden Star looked at the other, "Nightmare...is this wrong to do this...?" He asked holding onto his brother tightly. Nightmare seemed to pause thinking on his words before replying, "I don't believe so, or else some of the AUs wouldn't be doing the same as us."

Dream nodded before he looked away nervously and shyly, "Have...you done this before.. ?" He asked, his voice was soft and unsure. Nightmare nuzzled the other after speaking.

"No, this is my first time. I admit that I 'played' with myself to thoughts of you, under me crying out for my touch and wanting me to take you, make you submit to me, even pound into you until you pass out and can't walk for awhile." He has a very dark blush on his face.

Dream blushed brightly at his brother's words looking at him, "You could have anyone..but you want me?" Nightmare nodded, "Honestly, I doubt that anyone would want to be by my side considering how I am, and what is told about me." He seemed to be weighed down by the harsh comments and rumors told about him before the 'apple incident'.

Dream frowned slightly before he pulled his twin into a kiss, "You're handsome, no matter what form you take, and they're just rumors."

There were a few tears that came from Nightmare's eye at those words, "If you say so brother, but yet everyone wants you. The Golden Star of positivity that brings happiness." "I can't give them true happiness, " Dream looked away with a sad look in his eyes. "That may be true, but I have seen a few people you spoke to be encouraged to actively seek it out.

Some even managed to do so making the other's be even more determined to reach that goal." Nightmare spoke the truth with those words. Dream smiled a bit looking back at the other, "I love how you can speak the truth, you're normally harsh with it, but now, you're positive with it." Dream replied playfully as he reached up and stole a kiss.

Nightmare purred into the kiss, then with a smirk has the two remaining tentacles release the twin's legs and start stroking the other's spine. Dream let out a moan arching his back against the other's body, "N-Nighty...please be gentle." The older twin slowed the strokes and began to nibble and suck the other's neck. Dream let out a loud moan before he form his ecto body.

Nightmare removed his tentacles and hands from Dream's ribs. The tentacles wrapping around the legs to spread them a little more than before, the darker skeleton leans back to look at his brother.

He made his remaining tentacles slide along the other's sides. Dream blushed under the other's gaze shivering in delight as he felt the tentacles slide over his sides.

"Dream, you said that I'm handsome right? Well you look beautiful dear brother." Nightmare purred out. Dream let out a flustered noise, his blush glowed brightly, "You're always this smooth with words?" He asked as he formed a vagina. He chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not." Nightmare moved one of his hands to brush lightly against the lips of the entrance the other had summoned.

Dream whimpered in pleasure wanting Nightmare to touch him more, "Nightmare...h-haaa...please!" Nightmare removes his hand then slowly leans down, his breath ghosting over the other's pussy. "Please what brother?" He teased. Dream bit his 'lip' as he felt his twin's breath against his entrance, "please...!" Nightmare sent a puff of air to the glistening folds in front of his face.

"Use your words dear~." He purred. Dream let out a whimper as more pleasure washed over him, "Please make me yours!" Nightmare sat up, "Do you want me to claim you with my cock, make you scream out my name as you come, and even make you want more even when your body is wrecked, tired, and satisfied?" His cock was twitching even as he spoke those words. "YES!" Dream cried out, "I want you inside of me! Claim me please!" Dream moaned out as he went to play with his pussy. The goopy skeleton grabbed Dream's hands to growl out an order before releasing them, "Prepare yourself, show me how much you want my cock dear~."

Dream winced as he began to play with his pussy and moaned out his brother's name, "Nightmare...please...I need you!" The darker twin then pulled his twin's hands away, then places his member against Dream's pussy.

"Since you ask so nicely, I'll give you what you want." He then pushed the tip in, then paused to let Dream adjust. Dream's breath hitched at the slight pain as his twin entered him, he then nodded to Nightmare, "You can move now." Nightmare gently thrusted in, stopping every time the Golden Star winced in pain.

Soon, Dream became a moaning mess as pleasure took over his body, "N-Nightmare...!" When he was fully sheathed inside the other, he waited for Dream to let the darker twin know it's ok to move. "Ah! Nightmare...you can move." Dream moaned out gripping onto his brother's shoulders. Nightmare started to thrust, making sure that his thrusts went deep inside the other. Unknowingly hitting Dream's g-spot.

Dream cried out throwing head back and arched his back against the other's body. He wrapped his legs around his waist. Nightmare growled before biting the other's neck drawing blood, he then licks the bite healing it but leaving a scar. Claiming the twin as his.

Dream groaned as he did so, "Nighty Night...." he purred out reaching up to give Nightmare a kiss. "Dreamy~." He purred as he was pulled into the kiss. Dream poured his love into the kiss as he deepened it.

Nightmare dominated the kiss, then has one hand stroke and play with Dream's ribs. The other hand just barely brushes the Golden Star's cilt. Dream moaned loudly into the kiss, "N-Nightmare...Ahhhh...I'm close!" He cried out right before he felt his climax coming. "M-Me too Dreamy~." Was all Nightmare could say before he came deep into the other.

"NIGHTMARE!"Dream screamed out Nightmare's name as he came onto Nightmare's length and his walls clamped down on it hard. Nightmare grunted when he felt Dream's walls squeeze his cock, trying to milk his cum for all it's worth.

Dream fell limp on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He welcomed the warm of the afterglow as it took affect on him. Nightmare was tired, but was moving to pull himself out of his twin's pussy. Dream whimpered as he did so, how felt kinda sore, "Oh, Nighty." Nightmare paused.

"Do you want me to stay like this or should I continue?" "I'm just sore, but if you want to stay, I don't mind." Dream smiled at his twin. Nightmare smiled back, then lays down next to Dream still inside the other. "I love you my Golden Star~." He purred out sleepily.

Dream turned to his side so Nightmare would be more comfortable, he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his chest, "I love you too, my Dark Moon."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A happy sigh left Dream as he remembered that memory, he had a dreamy look on his face including a bright blush. Nightmare walked in and noticed the other blushing with a dazed look on his face. He then sneaked up, then licked the bite mark he made all those years ago. Dream squeaked in surprise when he felt something wet and warm on the sensitive mark on his neck.

Dream turned around to see Nightmare and blushed more. Nightmare had a smirk on his face, "Tell me, what you were thinking of my love?" He asked. "O-Oh..uhm...just remembering our first time." Dream replied with a bright blush and shy smile. Nightmare's smirk softened into a smile. He then nuzzles the mark with a purr.

"Oh, really?" Dream giggled as he did so before he nodded, "Really." Nightmare then began to lick and nip the mark. Dream let out a soft gasp before he began to moan, "A-Ah! Nightmare!" He chuckled and pulled away to say, "Want a bit of a repeat of that day, but with some changes?" Nightmare then moved to lick and nip the twin's spine.

Dream moaned out gripping onto his brother tight, "Yes! Please!" Nightmare picked Dream up and pinned him against the wall, grinding their hips together. Dream moaned out pulling Nightmare into a needy kiss as he bucked his hips. The Dark Moon growled and has some of his tentacles attack Dream's sweet spots. Dream cried out in pleasure as he did so. The Golden Star slowly slipped his shirt off. The Dark Moon helped the other out by removing his pants.

"Summon something for me, my dear~." Dream summoned a pussy and a pair of breasts which were already full of milk. Although, Dream wanted to tease Nightmare, "You can look, but you can't touch these.~" Dream giggled as he pressed his boobs together. Nightmare growled, but then smirked, he stepped away, taking off his clothes as he walked to the bed before sitting down, his legs spread.

His dick standing proud and twitching in excitement. "I may not be able to touch you, but I can touch myself and you have to watch me." He ordered the golden twin, as he started to stroke his arousal.

Dream giggled as he watched his brother touch himself, "Mmm...that's very naughty of you to do Nighty.~" Nightmare chuckled, "You told me to not touch you, so I'm gonna have some fun with myself and I have been very pent up lately so I may pass out when I cum." He stopped stroking himself.

"It has been so long since we were together, no thanks to those ignorant AUs that trapped me in that accursed sphere, thinking that I brainwashed you." He spoke sadly.

Dream knelt down in front of his brother and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner...in a way.. it's my fault that happened." The Dark Moon hugged his Golden Star back.

"It's not your fault that they decided to make my prison look like a piece of treasure, and even hide my aura far more than how much I hold it back." Dream looked at his brother with a sadden look,"But I wasn't-" Nightmare kissed Dream to silence him before pulling back, "It's not important now my love, we are here now ok? If anything, the love I have for you and the memories that we shared, have kept me sane when I was trapped. All I want now, is just to be with you dear." Dream felt a flutter in his chest at his twin brother's words but smiled nevertheless.

He nuzzled Nightmare's chest before he pulled away and gave his twin a soft kiss. The Dark Moon kissed back, then he moved to the side of Dream's neck and kissed, nibbled, and licked there. The Golden Star moaned out gripping onto his brother tight, Nightmare..." Nightmare then started to move down, skipping over his twin's boobs.

He then started to tease his twin, not touching the other's breasts and folds. Dream leaned backwards to watch his brother with a bright blush and a smile,"Nighty want some milk?" Nightmare chuckled, wanting to tease his brother some more.

"I do but you said not to touch~." He went back to what he was doing, and has his tentacles rub the other's sweet spots on his sides and back.

Dream moaned out, "Oh stars..." he grabbed onto the breasts and began to squeeze them and the milk squirted out onto the other twin. The goopy skeleton had one of his remaining tentacles wipe the milk off, he pulled away and licked it off. "What would you do if I allow you to touch my breasts and pussy?" He asked as he made sure to spread his legs open and squeezed his boobs more, moaning loudly.

Nightmare felt his dick twitch at the sight he was presented with. "I would suck your breasts until you run out of milk then squeeze and play with them, all while I pound into your pussy with no mercy." He growled out. Dream giggled in delight before he leaned up and pressed his body against his twin's, "What if I don't and make you snap? Would you be a beast and fuck me harder?" Nightmare brushed his hands up and down Dream's sides, "I'll be even more of a beast at your orders my love. I am yours Dream." Dream smiled at his twin, "Let's go harder with round two, yeah? " he replied giving the other a kiss before he grabbed and placed Nightmare's hands on his breasts.

Knowing that he now has permission, Nightmare moved his head and latched onto one of the breasts giving a harsh suck. Dream's tongue lolled out as pleasure took over his body, "Ahhh...Yes!" He drank the milk as quick as he could, wanting every last drop of the drink he was consuming. His cock was twitching, wanting to be in Dream's pussy. Dream moved his hand over to his brother's cock and began to stroke it. He couldn't wait to have it in his pussy. Nightmare groaned and pulled away from the boob as it ran out of milk. "Do you want my cock in you, it making you submit to me?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" Dream cried out as he laid down putting his arms over his head, being submissive to his brother. Nightmare purred then roughly thrusted into his brother, bottoming out in one go.

Dream cried out in pleasure as Nightmare did so, his boobs bounced at each thrust. Dream grabbed onto Nightmare's skull as the thrusting continued.

"Oh stars... " Eventually Nightmare pulled away, as the breast was out of milk. Dream looked at his twin with drool slipping down from his mouth. "You look so good like this brother~." The Dark Moon purred.

The Golden Star's only reply was a loud moan. Nightmare had a tentacle rub against Dream's cilt, a smirk on his face. Dream gasped knowing that smirk that Nightmare wore, it was when he has an idea...that sexy jerk.

The goopy skeleton had his tentacles wrap around the base of his dick, to keep himself from cumming. He then took a hand and played with the hidden button, pinching, twisting, and flicking it. Dream whimpered and arched his back against the other's body, "You sexy jerk!" He cried out in pleasure.

"You love it anyways my Golden Star~." Purred Nightmare, who then has his hands roughly play with Dream's breasts. Dream moaned out at that and pouted, "Just cum already!"

Nightmare quickly removed his tentacles then came harshly, howling from the pleasurable orgasm. Dream screamed loudly as Nightmare's orgasm triggered his, causing his walls to clamp down on Nightmare's dick.

Nightmare pulled out then shifted Dream, so that the other was laying on his front. He is still hard even though he just came, his inner beast was released. Dream panted as he started to recover from his orgasm. He looked up at Nightmare knowing that after a little break, they will go for round two.

After Dream caught his breath, Nightmare thrusted and hilted in the other's pussy. Dream groaned before he sat up and began to bounce. The darker twin growled pleased at the other's actions, thrusting up as Dream comes down on his cock. Dream stuck out his tongue as pleasure took over his body again.

The Dark Moon leaned forward pushing Dream to the bed making the other lay on his front, his ass in the air. Nightmare then went harder and faster.

Dream cried out in pleasure at the rough thrusting, he gripped the bed sheets as he looked over his shoulder at his twin. Nightmare nips and kisses Dream's shoulders, roughly playing with the twin's breasts. Dream bit his 'lip' as he pressed his ass against Nightmare so he can thrust deeper. The Dark Moon had his tentacles wrap around the other's waist, to help move it in time with his thrusts.

He also had one play with the Golden Star's cilt. "Nightmare...I'm close..." The Golden Star moaned out gripping onto the bed sheets tightly. Nightmare growled out with a purr, "Then cum for me~." He bites the claiming mark. Dream screamed out Nightmare's name as he came onto Nightmare's length, he lost it when Nightmare bit the claiming mark.

The Dark Moon growled at the tightness on his dick, and after a few thrusts he came as well. Dream moaned softly as he let go of the bed sheets, trying to hold himself, he felt so weak yet satisfied.

Nightmare collapsed on Dream pushing the other down onto the bed, unable to pull out since he's knotted inside of the Golden Star's pussy. He did shift to lay on his side so that the other wouldn't be crushed under him.

Dream squeaked as Nightmare fell on him but then he smiled at his twin leaning against him. "I love you my Golden Star." Nightmare happily murmured. "I love you too, my Dark Moon." Dream replied.

•Fin~


	22. Painted Scythe-Poth (*34)

Title makes it seem like it's a Reaper x Ink fic....

But it's Poth.

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Palette panted as he stroked his length, "Nnhhh-oh stars..." he moaned out. He was in heat and his precious Gothy would be here at any minute.

Goth was walking down the street to get to Palette's house. When he got there he just walked in he knew that he was always invited inside.

He was confused since his friend- read crush- wasn't nearby the door. Palette panted as he felt his climax coming closer and closer and then he cummed, squirting his seed out on his bed.

He let out a loud moan before he heard the front door open and closed, "Gothy?" He called out, still aroused. He heard Pallette call his name, Goth made his way up to the other's room.

"Are you alright Pal? You weren't by the door." He opened the door. Palette covered his bottom half with his blanket just before Goth opened the door, "Yeah just having a little problem right now." His scent was lime, lemon, and orange. When Pallette mentioned that he had a problem Goth rushed to his side.

The white clad skeleton noticed the scent but had brushed it off, his friend was more important. "Do you need any help?" Goth asked, unknowingly looking so adorable to the other. Palette purred, "You can help me~" Palette said as he moved the blanket off of his lap.

The smaller skeleton looked at the other a bit confused, before he looked down at his friend's lap. He started blushing heavily as he felt his magic form, his ecto-body.

"I'm in heat, Gothy, and..." Palette pushed Goth onto the bed gently and mounted him, "...It's making me want to touch you...mmhhh." he moaned out as a wave of the rising heat washed over him at the thought.

Goth's face was now covered by his blush, "If you want me to help I'll help, but I just want to know... How do you feel about me?" He did want to know, but he was willing to help even if Palette only saw him as a friend.

Palette looked at Goth for a moment before he leaned in and gave him a kiss, "I love you, Gothy."

Goth accepted the kiss. He was still wondering if the other loved him as a friend, or as a lover. He did say 'I love you' in a platonic way multiple times before.

"I know I've said "I love you" a lot, but I do mean it. I love you so much." Palette admitted with a smile. He looked at the other, his own love for the other shown in his eye. "Pal." Goth breathed out.

Palette leaned down and gave his Gothy another kiss, pouring his love into the kiss. Goth kissed back pouring his love into it too.

Goth felt happy, his crush loved him back! Palette licked Goth's mouth asking for permission. Goth opened it letting his love inside there. Palette stuck his tongue into the other's mouth, swirling around Goth's tongue.

Goth started to purr, pressing his body closer to Palette's, his breasts pressing against the other's ribs.

The younger male let out a moan as he did so, he grinded his hips against the other's hips. The smaller moaned, Palette's cock was pressing and brushing over his covered folds.

Goth wrapped his legs around the other's waist, grinding back. Palette slide his hands up and down Goth's body, slowly removing the cloak and took off his jacket. Goth moaned as he unwrapped his legs to take off his pants, then he wrapped the back where they were. His entrance wet from the other's ministrations.

Palette pulled away from the kiss after a while, staring down at his Gothy before he slid off Goth's shirt. His a-to-b cup breasts jiggled from the movements, Goth's face darkened by his violet blush. Palette leaned down and gave one of his boobs a lick before he grabbed both breasts and squeezed them.

"A-Ahhh~!" Goth cried out, throwing his head back. It gave Palette the opportunity to attack Goth's neck with kisses, bites, and licks as he continued to play with his breasts. Only moans and other pleasured sounds came from Goth's mouth.

Palette pulled away after his gave Goth a claiming mark. He crawled down to Goth's lower half, Spreading Goth's legs open to see his wet folds. "Pal~." Goth tried to smother his moans with a hand, his other one reached down to spread the 'lips' for Pallette. Palette let out a soft growl like purr as he leaned in and started to lap at the outer lips before licking the inner lips.

The smaller threw his head back and forth from the pleasure, as the other was eating him out. "P-Pale-ette~!" Goth cried. The younger male started to thrust his tongue into Goth's pussy.

"Ahhh~!" He moaned putting both hands onto his love's skull. Goth's eyelight now a heart. Palette began to thrust his tongue faster trying to hit Goth's g-spot. When Palette's tongue hit it, Goth screamed as he came. "PALETTE!!"

Palette purred as he tasted Goth's cum, he pulled away and leaned over kissing Goth, so he can taste himself. He moaned but then flipped their positions. Goth quickly went down and started to lick the other's dick. Palette moaned, "H-Heh...Gothy, you're hungry? He asked watching the other lick his dick.

Goth only moaned, then he sucked the cock inside to the base. He hummed and swallowed around it. Palette moaned out loving how wet and warm Goth's mouth was. The smaller skeleton sucked the other, wanting him to cum before he and Goth heads to the main course.

Soon, Palette felt that familiar knot and in no time it snapped, causing him to cum into Goth's mouth. Goth pulled back swallowing most of it, kissing Pallette so that he could taste himself.

Using that as a distraction Goth brought a hand to his pussy spreading it open, then managing to get the tip of his cock inside him. Palette moaned into the kiss bucking his hips, "Mmm...Goth.~" The smaller skeleton went down onto the other's cock, taking it all in. "A-Ahhhn~!" He moaned, pulling back. Palette's cock felt so good! It filled him up so much! Palette smirked at Goth thrusting in his pussy, he didn't care if he's bottom.

He loved how Goth bounced in his lap, breasts jiggling at every bounce and thrust. Goth moaned trying to sync his bounces with each thrust, but the pleasure was starting to overwhelm him. "P-Pal. Please~!" Goth begged.

"Please what, Gothy?" Palette asked smirking more widely.

"FUCK ME HARD PALETTE!!!!" Goth screamed out as a bounce and thrust had hit his g-spot. Palette purred as he flipped the position so he would be on top. Then he slide out and slammed back in. "AHH! YES! HARDER! FASTER!" Goth cried out as he was being fucked. Palette purred as he granted the other's wish by thrusting harder and faster. Now Goth can only moan, it felt so good.

There was drool coming from his mouth. Palette wiped the drool away and gave him a kiss. The smaller skeleton kissed back, "Pal. I love you so much." Goth told his love.

The younger skeleton smiled through the kiss, "I love you too, Gothy." Goth pressed himself closer to the other, his breasts pressing against Palette's ribs. "I-I'm close Palette~!!" Palette groaned holding his precious Gothy close and tight, "M-Me too, Gothy.~"

The knot snapped, and Goth screamed as he climaxed. Palette moaned loudly as he cummed deep inside of his love before he collapsed on top of Goth, his heat leaving him.

Goth moaned as he felt the other's seed inside his pussy. He was very exhausted and soon passed out. Palette purred as he followed suit with Goth falling asleep on the smaller skeleton, holding him closely.

+×Time skip: the next morning×+

Goth was in the kitchen, making both him and Pallette breakfast. Despite how real it felt, the small skeleton thought that his friend still saw him as such. He believed that the words told to him last night was just the heat talking.

Palette woke up as the smell of breakfast drifted through the house. He got out of his bed, grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on before he went downstairs to see Goth making breakfast. He walked over to the other with a smile and hugged Goth from behind, "Good morning, Gothy."

The white clad skeleton smiled replying, "Morning Palette!" Soon finishing on making the food then plating it for the two of them. Palette purred as he began to nuzzle Goth's neck and kissed it. "A-Ah! Pal?" Goth was confused. Despite what they did last night, wasn't it the other's heat?

Palette gently turned Goth's head to kiss him. Goth accepted the kiss, but he soon pulled away. "Palette wha-?" He was so confused. Palette looked at Goth with a raised non existent brow, "What's wrong? Aren't lovers suppose to give their partners kisses?"

Goth blushed at that. "I thought it was the heat talking, when you said that you loved me as such." He admitted looking away from Palette. Palette gently turned Goth's head to look at him, "Gothy...I know that I've said I love you a lot as friends and yes I do love you, you are the best thing that could happen in my life. But I love you so much more than a friend now. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." he replied. The smaller skeleton could feel tears building up, threatening to fall. "Pal."

Palette pulled Goth closer nuzzling his face before he cupped it, "I love you so much, so very much." Goth pressed his mouth to the other's, pouring his love into it. Palette returned the kiss smiling through the kiss and pouring just as much love into the kiss. The tears fell, but they were of joy.

Goth used his magic to set the plates down so he can wrap his arms around Palette's neck. Palette wrapped his arms around Goth's waist, holding him closer.

Goth pulled away to kiss the tears away before he returned to his kiss. Even though he didn't want to, Goth pulled away from the kiss. "We better eat breakfast before it gets cold, Pal." Palette pouted wanting the kiss to last longer but nodded, "Okay." Goth smiled, and grabbed his plate.

"There may be desert after we eat." He said giving the other a wink, then walking to the table swaying his hips with each step he took. Palette almost moaned at that as he walked over to the table after he grabbed his plate and sat down at the table. He ate his food, slower than he usually does but he wanted to make Palette wait.

Palette whined at Goth, knowing that he want to tease him. Goth smirked, he wanted the other to snap and take him rougher than last night.

He was even going to give Palette a show too. Palette pouted as he saw the other's smirk, he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Be good and the treat will be all the sweeter." Goth told Pallette.

"Can you...sit in my lap? I promise I will be a good boy!" Palette begged. Goth's smirk grew wider, "Nope~!" he teased. He finished his food then took the dishes and washed them.

Palette whined like a puppy when he got denied by Goth. Soon the dishes were clean, Goth walked out of the room heading to Palette's. He made a gesture that meant to follow him to the other. Palette quickly got up and followed closely behind. After they reach the room, Goth motioned to the bed. It was time to give Pallette a show, and possibly make him snap.

Palette quickly crawled onto his bed and watched the other carefully. "Stay there." Goth ordered. He started to strip teasingly. "And you can't touch." Palette let out a whine, but decided to enjoy the show.

The clothing gone showing that Goth kept his ecto-body summoned, he started to play with himself. Grabbing his own breasts, squeezing them. Playing with the nipples by pinching, pulling, twisting, and flicking them.

Palette moaned at the sight before him, he pulled his boxers off as felt them getting tight as he got more aroused. His cock sprung out standing proud and hard.

Goth spread his legs showing the other his blooming flower. He moved one of his hands from his breasts to stroke there. "Haahhh~! You enjoy this sight Palette? Me playing with myself." He was being a tease but he wanted the other to snap and take him roughly, but he must be patient and keep playing with his body.

Palette finally let out a growl as he pounced on Goth and roughly kissing his love. Seeing Goth play with himself made Palette snap.

The smaller skeleton moaned as he was kissed. He had the hand that was stroking his wet folds, stick a few fingers inside.

"Pal~." Palette pulled away after a few moments before he moved back to spread Goth's legs open. He smirked wildly as he removed Goth's hand from his wet folds before he leaned down and licked at the folds.

"Ahhhnn~! Palette~!" Goth cried out. Palette looked at Goth with a smirk as he continued to lick at his wet folds. Goth moaned, his hands grabbing the other's skull to press it more to his pussy. "P-Pale-ette~!" That caused Pallette to thrust his tongue into the other's pussy.

The other's tongue got him to scream out his pleasure. Palate hummed as he continued to eat his love out. "Palette! Please! I want to come on your cock!" Goth screamed. Palette smirked and pulled away before he shoved his cock into Goth's pussy, thrusting even harder than before.

The smaller skeleton cried out in pleasure. "YES!!" Palette purred as he leaned forward and gave Goth a French kiss. Goth kissed back, the rough thrusting causing two orgasms to simultaneously grow.

Palette groaned as he felt his climax coming, he wanted Goth to come first. The knot snapped and Goth squirted on Palette's cock. Palette moaned loudly as he cummed deep inside of his Gothy.

"Pal~. You filled me up so much~." purred Goth. Palette purred as he laid on top of Goth gently. Goth nuzzled Pallette, happy to be with him. Palette purred as he did so and gave him a kiss, "I love you." Goth kissed back, "I love you too, Palette!"

Palette giggled nuzzling his face. Goth purred, happy that his friend is now his lover and boyfriend.

•Fin~


	23. Four Fun-Fell x Classic Poth (*34)

Time for a foursome~

Enjoy~

○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

Goth smirked as he looked at the two tied up skeletons on the bed, both stripped of their clothes. Rurik growled, seeing both Goth and Cupcake bare, their ecto-bodies summoned. Palette tugged on his restraints, "This is uncool guys!" He whined.

Cupcake giggled at his and Goth's shared boyfriends, "Awe....that's too bad isn't it?" He cooed pressing his breasts together. Goth walked behind Cupcake and grabbed his boobs, "We're gonna give the two of you a show. We didn't want you to fuck us yet." Rurik tugged at his bonds, his growls grew louder.

Cupcakes moaned out as Goth did so, he purred giving the other a kiss before. Palette pulled on his bonds harder, he started to pant as his cock twitched with need.

Goth kissed back then walked around to the alternate's side, bringing a hand down to stroke his pussy. Cupcake let out more soft moans before he returned the gesture. He turned his body so that he was chest to chest with Goth and then moved his hand to the other's pussy and stroked it.

The original moaned, then kissed the other. His other hand grabbing a boob and squeezes it. Cupcake returned the kiss, moaning into the kiss as Goth grabbed his boob. He brought up his free hand and grasped the other's boobs and squeezed it as well.

Goth moaned into the kiss, grabbing Cupcake and gets him to lay down on the floor. Making sure that both Rurik and Palette can see their blooming flowers, he started grinding his hips.

Cupcakes moaned out as he did so and grinded his hips against the other's as well. "Ahnnn~ Cake~ grab my ass and spread it~." Goth whispered to the alternate. He grabbed the other's breasts to play with.

Rurik was drooling the sight that both Cupcake and Goth are making have made him really hard.

"Ahnnn~ Cake~ grab my ass and spread it~." Goth whispered to the alternate. He grabbed the other's breasts to play with. Rurik was drooling the sight that both Cupcake and Goth are making have made him really hard.

Cupcakes grinned and did what he was told. He grabbed the other's ass and spread it. Palette moaned out at the sight before them, bucking his hips. Both pussies were soaked, "It feels so good~. Can you imagine how much better would feel, if our boyfriends were pounding into us like the sluts we are for their cocks?" Goth said. Rurik strained against his bonds, finally breaking them. Cupcakes moaned out at that thought and hummed in agreement.

Palette broke free from his bonds before he looked at Rurik, "Shall we punish our little sluts?" Rurik grinned, "Way ahead of you." He said.

The germanic sounding skeleton then grabbed Goth, slamming his cock into the smaller's pussy. Said skeleton cried out as he was pounded into. Palette then pulled Cupcake onto his lap, slamming his cock into Cupcake's pussy and bounced him in his lap.

Cupcakes cried out as Palette bounced him in his lap, thrusting hard in his pussy. Rurik grabbed Goth's boobs, growling out to the two of them.

"Such sluts, I can tell that you enjoy this. Goth I can feel your pussy sucking me in each time I thrust in. Cupcake, you and Palette are enjoying this huh? I can see your faces. Pal try biting and scratching him, it gets him so much wetter being treated roughly."

Goth could only just gasp out "Harder, faster~!" Rurik gladly obliged. Palette smirked at Cupcake as he started to bite down Cupcake's neck and scratched at his hips, receiving a loud cry of pleasure from Cupcake.

He got wetter, like what Rurik said he would. Goth noticed the his is still in front of Cupcake and he took the chance, grabbing his fell counterparts boobs and playing with them. Rurik smiled enjoying the view he is given.

That caused Cupcake to become a moaning mess, he decided to return the gesture and reached over and and grabbed the other's boobs and played with them. Goth's moans grew louder and he could feel that familiar knot snap.

He came, hard and making Rurik cum as well. Soon enough Cupcake reached his climax and cummed just as hard on Palette's cock making Palette cum as well.

Goth was panting, wanting more but is exhausted. Rurik smirked, he had an idea. "Hey Pal, while they are catching their breath. We tease them like they did us?" He purred.

Palette grinned at the other before he pulled out of Cupcake, letting him rest.

Rurik pulled out as well, then moved Goth and Cupcake so that they can see what the two doms are gonna show them. He grabbed his original, and started kissing him.

Palette moaned inside the kiss as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rurik's neck. The germanic sounding skeleton purred, he wrapped an arm around Palette's waist.

He took his other hand to grab both of their cocks and stroke them. Goth regained focus then blushed at what the doms were doing.

Palette moaned out reaching down to stroke Rurik's cock for him. Cupcake also blushed brightly at the sight.

Cupcake grabbed the other's boobs and played with them as well. He pulled Goth into a kiss.

"Nnnnng~ As good as this feels it's nothing like the pussies of our boyfriends. Don't you agree?" Rurik asked. Palette purred in agreement as he continued kissing and stroking Rurik.

Goth was panting, he could feel himself getting wet again. He moaned as Cupcake grabbed his breasts, kissing him back. Cupcake pushed Goth to the floor gently and mounted him, Goth looked up at the other with whimper of need. Cupcake leaned down and gave him a kiss, purring happily.

Rurik thrusted into the other's hand. Palette stroked his length faster, "Love you.~" Rurik purred, "Love you too."

Palette looked over at Goth and Cupcake letting out a soft giggle, "Looks like they got impatient.~" Rurik looked over and saw, "Let's see what they may do next. Then join in." Cupcake pulled away from the kiss before he moved down spreading Goth's legs open and begin to lick his pussy.

"Ahhhhh~!" Goth moaned out,"Cupcake, please let me lick you too~." Cupcake smirked before he moved his body so his pussy was above Goth's face, he continued licking the other's pussy.

Goth licked the folds of his alternate, moaning at the taste and how the other was licking him. Cupcake moaned out as the other licked his pussy.

Goth slipped his tongue inside the folds, licking them. Goth moaned, pressing his mouth to the outer lips then sucking hard. Cupcake moaned loudly as he did so, returning the gesture as he pulled his tongue out.

Rurik's had enough of watching, "Let's join now Palette." Goth moaned as he pulled away. Palette nodded with a hungry look as he watched Cupcake got off Goth. Rurik grinned then walked over, grabbing Cupcake's hips then thrusting inside his pussy. Goth gasped as he saw that, it looked so hot.

Palette purred as he pulled Goth over before thrusting into his pussy, "Oh Gothy...~" Cupcake cried out in pleasure as Rurik thrusted in his pussy. "Ahhhhh~! Palette~!" Goth cried out.

Rurik pulled Cupcake back enough that he and Goth can kiss while being fucked. Cupcake moaned out as he kissed Goth, Palette smiled at the sight.

Goth kissed back moaning into the kiss. Rurik purred, he started to thrust harder into Cupcake. Cupcake whimpered in pleasure as Rurik thrusted in his pussy roughly.

"You like that don't you? You both like to be pounded into, like the sluts you are for us." Rurik growled. Goth moaned at those words. "Palette~! Harder! Faster!" Palette moaned out as he thrusted more harder and faster.

Cupcake cried out in pleasure gripping onto Rurik tightly, "AHHH! WE'RE SLUTS FOR YOU BOTH!" Rurik purred at that, then ordered out.

"Then cum for us, squirt on our dicks." Goth obeyed, his climax crashing over him, his cum squirting out as he clamped on Palette's cock. Cupcake clamp down on Rurik's cock as he cummed just as what Rurik told them to do.

Palette moaned out as he cummed deep inside of Goth. The germanic sounding skeleton came deep inside of Cupcake.

Goth moaned at the feeling of Rurik and Palette's cum inside him. Cupcake screamed in pleasure falling against Rurik and panted. Rurik purred enjoying the sight he has. Cupcake looked up at the other with a tired, but satisfied smile.

Palette made sure both Goth and Cupcake are in the middle of him and Rurik. Rurik purred, he reached and climbed into their bed. Palette reached over and and gave Rurik a kiss. The germanic skeleton kissed back with a purr as he arranged them to how they usually sleep. Cupcake being spooned by him, Goth facing them while being spooned by Palette.

Palette pulled the blanket over them before he gave his lovers one last kiss. Goth purred at the kiss, cuddling Cupcake as he fell asleep.

Cupcake nuzzled Goth as he fell asleep as well. Rurik looked over his lovers before he fell asleep with a purr. Palette followed suit with the others, cuddling Goth falling asleep.

•Fin~


	24. Comfort Cuddles-ErrorInk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

"Error, I demand cuddles!" Ink pouted as he laid down on his and Error's bed and looked over the other as Error came and sat down next to him.The glitched skeleton looked at the other, "Did you drink blue and pink paint again?" he asked.

Ink tried to look as innocent as he could, "Noooo...?"

The Crying Night was unamused at the Blank Rainbow's lie, "You did." he deadpanned. Ink looked up at the other with guilty puppy dog eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"Even out then we'll cuddle. Alright?" Error said. Ink nodded with a soft sigh looking down. The Crying Night leaned against the other, waiting a bit but ready for the cuddling. He is very insecure about himself, that is why he always has Ink be evened out.He believes that he wasn't liked at all, by anyone for who he is and by his appearance.

After a few moments, Ink was evened out, "I'm sorry for lying, Ruru." Pulling the rainbow skeleton closer to him, Error held the other in his embrace. "Please don't do it again." The Crying Night knew how close to shattering his SOUL is. Ink hugged him back as he buried his face in the other's chest, "I won't." The gem boned skeleton nuzzled the other's skull, purring happily. He doesn't like to admit his insecurities out loud, he kept a diary for that.

The Blank Rainbow looked up at the other, "Are you okay?" He knew he wasn't, but he told Ink "I'm fine." "You don't have to lie in my face, what's wrong?" he asked cupping the other's cheeks. "Nothing, you know how I am about my issues." Error said. He had written them down, and he leaves the book around. "I know but you don't have to bottle them up...please Ruru..." Ink pleaded.

"I don't, I write them down but they still build up." The Crying Night replied. "That's still bottling them up!" Ink almost shouted. Error stayed silent as he used his magic to bring his diary over for Ink to read.

Ink looked at the diary before he looked up at Error and then back to the diary before he opened it and started to read.

Error closed his sockets, waiting for Ink to finish. Thinking that the other was most likely going to hate him after. After a few minutes, Ink finished reading and set the diary before he pulled Error into a tight hug and gave him a kiss to his cheek. The glitched skeleton opened his eyes in shock, "Wha-?" he questioned.

"I like you just the way you are." Ink simply said. "Even when blank?" Error asked, hesitantly. Ink smiled and nodded, the Crying Night then held the other closer, some tears a relief coming to his sockets.

The Blank Rainbow kissed the tears away before he returned the gesture. "I love you, my Blank Rainbow." Error whispered. "And I love you too, my Crying Night." Ink whispered back. The rest of the day was spent cuddling and Ink soothing all of Error insecurities.

Fin~


	25. How I Met Your Mothers And Fathers-TerrorMilkshake (*34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be Miz and I's longest sin!
> 
> Enjoy~

Nightmare was following, with his brother, his friends to a strip club. They wanted to celebrate their birthday alone, but the guys had to drag them to this club.

Dream looked over at his twin, "Night, what do? I want to be alone with you."

Nightmare shrugged, "I don't know, what we can do is go along with this. We were thinking of adding a third party even if we find no one." Dream looked at the strip club that they were heading to, "Maybe we could ask for a private show?"

Nightmare nodded, "If they are uncomfortable with us we can just talk with them. We can do our own celebrations later, that alright Dream?" Dream smiled at his twin, "I'd love that." He leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Nightmare gave him a quick kiss. The rest of the friends didn't notice, to busy talking about the 'hot black boned skeleton' that they were dragging the twins to see.

Dream stayed close to his twin, but he was curious about what their friends were talking about, "Hey, Cross, what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

Cross looked over his shoulder at Dream, "There's this stripper that's a skeleton with black bones. One of the most popular ones too!"

Dream looked back at his twin, "Should we check out what this person is all about?"

Nightmare nodded, he was curious as to who they were.

Soon, they made it to the club. They saw the guards letting some people in and kicking some others out. Dream took Nightmare's hand and squeezed it.

\----

Error was in his room getting ready for his show, despite not wanting to do so.

Sighing he got up, he has his ecto-body summoned. The chest and hips were covered by his strings wrapped tightly around looking like a "skin-tight" shirt and shorts. Lust opened the door to Error's room, "Hey hun, are you ready?"

The glitched skeleton nodded, it was obvious that even if he's doing this for everyone that helped him. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want to be a burden of any kind.

Lust walked over to the other and pulled him into a hug, "It's gonna be alright hun, and if they give you any trouble, tell me, okay?"

Error nodded, "I know, that and there are hidden mics so you and the others can listen in on the times I'm paid to do private shows." Those were so helpful, saved him from being raped so many times. Darn idiots who don't take no for an answer.

Lust smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "I wish I could offer you a better job than to be a stripper, but it's kinda hard to do so around here."

Error smiled, "The few jobs, besides making the costumes, we tried. The perverted patrons were the problem."

Lust nodded before Ink came in, "Hey, Error, ready?"

Error nodded, then started to leave the room waiting for his turn to dance. Spotting Blue, the glitched skeleton waved to one of his friends from here.

Ink walked next to Error and grabbed his hand with a smile, "You know...I'm glad we took you in, you're my best friend, Error. And I love you a ton!" He giggled.

Error nodded knowing that Ink will be there for him. He also knew the other stripper likes one of his customers, a black and white clothed one if he remembered right.

Ink looked around, "I hope he's here." There was a bright rainbow colored blush dusted on his face.

Error looked out and saw the group. "Ink looks like your boy-man is here~." he cooed out teasingly.

\----

Thankfully the twins and their friends all made it in. Their friends, as it turns out, actually help the bouncers out and never made any trouble. Which was rather surprising.... They were party animals, even on normal hangouts.

Dream looked around the area trying not to look at the bare strippers, he respected others and he wants to keep it like that, but it was hard to do so in there. Nightmare pulled him closer, Dream looked up at the other with a small smile.

Giving his twin a kiss they follow their friends to their usual table. Which was named the bodyguard table by the other patrons.

Dream looked at their friends, "You guys help around here?" He asked.

They nodded. Nightmare simply said, "I'm surprised that you aren't kicked out and banned from here."

Despite knowing that Horror and Dust were going to tease him, Cross took the chance to say.

"We are surprised as well. This place is the most popular and the most fancy."

Dream nodded with and smile, "Glad to know our friends are there to help."

Nightmare nodded, a smile on his face.

\----

Ink blushed brighter as he looked over at the group, "Ohhh, they brought new faces!" He said excited pointing over at Nightmare and Dream.

Error saw how close they are. "Related and together." He stated.

"I'd say it's pretty adorable that they love each other that much. Maybe they would pay to see you, Cross and his friends are really nice and helpful."

Error nodded, "Remember that one dude that was a serial rapist? He came up on the stage and tried to rip off my clothes, but those guys pulled him off the stage and sent him to the ICU!"

Ink frowned at that memory before he pulled Error close and pouted, "I will wreck havoc if anyone touches you without your permission, you're my precious lovebug!"

Error whined, "Innnnnk!" Then he said with a smirk, "Aren't you going to give your boy a public lap-dance with your number?" Error giggled, "Maybe.~" he looked over at the group and smiled, "I love him..."Ink blushed brighter.

"It is joint night, that means I can be your dancing wingman!" The glitched skeleton spoke, and then Ink's eyelights brightened up in excitement, "Oh my gosh! We can do the routine we've been practicing for!"

He then rested his head on Error's shoulder and giggled, "I love you, you beautiful nerd." Over the years the two have gotten comfortable with each other, they would kiss each other, help each other with their heats, and surprise others with their actions but they do these things things just for fun. Though, they were still virgins.

The glitched skeleton giggles. "Shall we wow them again love?" Ink smiled, "We shall.~" he started to walk over to the table.

\----

"What do you guys do to help?" Dream asked their friends. Cross smiled while replying, "Mostly by being bouncers, or sometimes pretend to be drunk and barge into rooms. Also by doing our usual antics." Dream rested his head on Nightmare's shoulder.

Music started to play as Ink walked out. Error followed the other after a beat. Ink swayed his hips to the beat of the music before he began to swing around the pole that was in the middle of the table. Error's steps mimics the beat joining Ink on the table, swaying his hips with the music.

Soon, Ink stopped swinging around the pole and began to grind his pelvis against the pole. He looked down at the others with a grin. Their eyes were wide open, the jaws dropped when Error walked behind the other and ground his hips to his ass. Ink let out a soft 'moan' and pressed his ass against Error's pelvis. The gave each other a kiss, wanting to shock their audience.

Enjoying the looks that they received. Error purred, his hands grabbing the other's boobs and squeezed them. Ink moaned out before he turned around and grabbed Error's ass.

Error pressed his face into Ink's neck, and kissed it while surveying the crowd and seeing everyone's reactions. Error's hands still grabbing the other's breasts. Ink smirked as he moved a hand to the pole and grabbed it, "Ready?" He whispered.

Error nodded whispering back, "Let's do it!" He wrapped his legs around his friend's waist. Ink made sure Error was holding onto him before he began to swing around the pole again. Error whispered to his friend, "You'll have to do the lap dance soon, the song is gonna end!" Ink nodded and let Error down before his gaze turned to Cross gracefully leapt off the table and stood in front of Cross, "How is my favorite bad boy been?~"

Cross jumped in his seat, "G-Good!" Error kept dancing, taking the pole. Ink giggled as he spread Cross' legs open so he can fit. Cross's face was now covered by a dark violet blush.

Ink smirked as he began to dance. Now steam was coming from his face. Cross's 'little friend' was awake and standing at attention. Ink noticed and giggled, "My my, you're excited.~" he then began to ghost over the bulge. Cross nearly bucked his hips into the hand.

Ink grinned, "I think I'll steal him for a bit, Error you can choose who you want for a private show.~" Cross whimpered, wanting stimulation.

When Ink heads to the private rooms, the black and white clad skeleton is surely close behind him.

Error nodded then looked to the twins. Nightmare heard what Ink had said, "You choose Dream or I and you get the other."

Dream nodded to his brother's words, "I go where he goes."

The glitched skeleton gave a small smile, "I wasn't thinking of separating you two, follow me." Error got off the table and headed in the direction Ink and Cross took.

Nightmare followed, holding Dream's hand. Dream stayed close to his brother as they follow the other skeleton. The three of them soon reached a room.

"Is this one of the private rooms?" Dream asked. Error nodded as he opened the door and walked in. Nightmare went inside pulling his twin in behind him.

\----

(Meanwhile with Ink and Cross.)

Ink looked over at Cross as he pulled him along. Cross was rather eagerly following him. Ink giggled as he pulled Cross into a room and closed the door behind them. The White X quickly went to sit down, his pants feeling so tight and almost hurting.

Ink smirked as he spread Cross' legs open and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. He sighed in relief, the cool air making his dick twitch.

Ink moved back and started to strip slowly, playfully. The white and black clad skeleton was attentive to the show, his member gaining pre-cum on the tip. Ink came over, costume falling off of his body. He knelt down smirking up at Cross.

His face was covered in a blush, drool dripping from his mouth with his gaze on the stripper. Ink giggled as he started to kiss his cock.

Cross's breath hitched, gripping the fabric under his hand to try and not buck his hips. Ink then began to lick the other's cock, swirling his tongue around it.

"Nnnngh~." Cross moaned, now really wanting to take that mouth and shove his dick inside! Soon enough, Ink took the other's cock into his mouth and then began to suck on it.

"Ahh!" The White X cried out, the other's mouth was so wet and warm~. After a while, Ink pulled away giving the tip a little lick. Cross whimpered, he was so close!

The other sure knew how to use his mouth. Ink giggled, "Sorry Crossy, you need to wait.~" He looked at the other, wondering what he wanted to do to him. Ink stood up and sat down in the other's lap before he pulled him into a kiss.

Cross kissed back, quickly and eagerly dominating it. Ink moaned softly through the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cross' neck.

Holding Ink's hips, Cross started to buck his own. Ink moaned again pulling away to look at the other, "I want to be yours..." Cross purred out, "You are, however long you want to be mine~." Ink blushed before he nuzzled Cross, "Forever..."

Nuzzling the other's neck Cross asked, "Until the end?" Ink looked up at him with a smile, "Yes." Kissing Ink again, Cross brought a hand down to the Blank Rainbow's groin and started to rub there.

Ink's breath hitched at the feeling before he arched his back moaning loudly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He growled, starting to go rougher. Ink nodded with a whimper as he started to get wet.

Cross slipped his fingers inside the other's pussy, going just as rough. Ink cried out in pleasure as he did so. He leaned forward and started licking the other's neck. Ink gripped onto him, moaning loudly.

Eventually Cross pulled his fingers out, and thrusted them back inside of Ink's pussy. Ink started to hop on his lover's fingers. He shifted and thrusted his cock into Ink's pussy, pulling out his fingers. Ink cried out, arching his back pressing his body against the other's.

"You like how my cock fills you?" Cross asked him. "Y-Yes!" He cried out again. The white and black clad skeleton placed his hands on the other's waist, rubbing the flesh there. Ink purred out before he began to bounce on the other's cock.

After Ink had bounced a few times, the White X started to thrust roughly into the other.

"AHHH!" He moaned out loudly. "So tight~. You love how I'm claiming you with my cock, right~? You love how deep I reach inside and how much you're filled~." Cross kept his pace.

"I love it! I love it so much!" Ink cried out as he continued to bounce on the other's cock. The White X leaned forward and bit the other on the neck, going a bit rougher.

Ink moaned loudly grabbing onto the other tightly, "C-Crossy...!" The white and black skeleton could feel his climax approaching, "You want to cum don't you?" Ink's only responses was loud moans and whimpers.

He chuckled, "I can feel it, your getting close~." "FUCK ME HARDER!" Ink cried out with a bright blush. Grabbing Ink, Cross flipped their positions and did as asked with a smirk.

Ink squealed in surprise at the sudden movement before he cried out cumming hard on Cross' cock.

Cross came soon after but still thrusted inside Ink's wet folds, wanting the other to have a very good time with him.

Ink had tears slipping down his face from all of the pleasure he was receiving, "Crossy!" Cross nuzzled Ink, kissing the other's tears away.

"I just want you to remember me, even if I'm not the best you've had." He said. Ink blushed brightly as he returned the kiss, "A-Actually...You are technically my first.." Cross blinked, then growled and went faster.

"Since I'm your first, I better make sure that this is so memorable that barely anyone else can satisfy you after this!"

Ink whimpered in pleasure as he did so.Cross moved Ink's legs so that they're over his shoulders, going deeper into the other's pussy.

Ink cried out when Cross hit his g-spot. The White X kept hitting the spot, keeping his pace.

After a while, Ink let out a scream, cumming for the second time. Cross came as well, biting Ink's neck again. Ink whimpered in pleasure as he did so. Panting, Cross pulled out. "You were amazing Ink~." he purred.

Ink purred satisfied, feeling so full of the other's release, "You filled me up so much.~" Cross nuzzled Ink, "I did. I want to be with you longer than this." Ink giggled as he nuzzled back before he gave him a kiss, "I love you." Cross kissed beak, pouring his love into the kiss as well, "I love you too."

Ink smiled at him before he let out a soft sigh. "Is something the matter, Ink?" The White X asked. Ink looked up at the other with a smile, "It's just...you and your friends care about my family and I. While others-" Giving Ink a kiss on his cheek bone, Cross replied, "We know what it's like to be outcasts. They judged us because of our appearance, and the fact that we hang with Nightmare. Dream was the only one who never abandoned us, and even when others tried to get him away, he told them that they would also have to take us along or just leave him be."

Ink pulled Cross into a hug, "Oh Crossy...I'm glad I met you and your friends. You guys saved us so many times." The White X hugged the Blank Rainbow back, "Even if the situation is different, we don't want anyone to suffer. I'm glad that I met you too." Ink purred nuzzling Cross and held onto him, "...Am I a whore...?" He asked.

"No, you're not." Was the reply. "Other people think otherwise.." Ink looked down. "Then they are morons who can't tell one item, from another." Cross told him. Ink looked up at him before he pulled him into a kiss.

Cross kissed back with a purr, pulling the other closer. Ink purred as he flipped the position so he would be top. Cross gave a yelp at the sudden feeling of being flipped, he looked up at Ink with a questioning look on his face. Ink giggled, "You wanna have a round two?" Cross purred, "Go ahead dear~."

\----

(With Error and the twins.)

Error walked over then sat in one of his chairs, briefly looking tired but he hid it. Unknowing that the twins saw his face.

Dream frowned slightly before he walked over, "Are you okay?" Error looked at him letting out a soft sigh and shook he head. Nightmare walked over, "Will you tell us what's wrong?"

Error blinked in surprise, no one else asked when they noticed. He looked at them, "I...I don't like my job, but it's the only one I've got..." Dream placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile while Nightmare hugged Error, "We can just talk if you'd like."

Error smiled, "Thank you..." he whispered softly returning the hug. Nightmare smiled, "Listen Dream and I have a house thats a bit bigger than just the two of us... so if you'd like. You can live with the two of us." Dream nodded with a smile and kissed his twin's cheek.

Error pulled back with wide eyes, "Y-You would let me me live with you...? b-but-" Nightmare nodded, "Like I said the two of us have too much space just for the two of us, so your welcome to live with us."

Error looked at the twins with misty eyes but he had a big smile on his face, no one, besides his family here, had never talked to him about his well-being...they only wanted his body. Nightmare could only smile, happy for the other.

Dream wiped the tears away with a smile. "I'd love that, but you gotta talk with my boss and the others, since they're my family." Error replied.

"Go ahead, we'll wait." Nightmare pulled his twin closer to his side and puts a hand on his ass. When Nightmare placed a hand on his ass, Dream blushed.

"Do you still want the private show? " Error asked before he walked out.

Nightmare blinked, that wasn't on his mind. While Error was in the room he replied, "It's your choice. If you want to you can give us the private show. If not, we won't bring it up." Now Error blinked.

"You two are different from the others...I like that." Error smiled before he went to grab Lust.

Error went up to Lust, managing to get his attention. Lust looked over at Error, "Hey hun, what's up?" Error explains what happened, and the offer.

\----

(Back to Ink and Cross.)

Cross came for the last time that night. Ink screamed in pleasure and came onto the other's cock for the last time as well. Panting from the pleasure, Cross pulled out again. Ink laid down next to him. The White X turned to his side and pulled Ink close to him.

Ink purred nuzzling Cross and held onto him. "Love you, Ink~." He purred, nuzzling the other back. "I love you too, Cross.~ Ink purred out. Pulling away Cross asked, "Want to hang with my friends until we leave?"

"I'd love to." Ink giggled. The white and black clad skeleton got up tiredly, waiting for Ink. Ink got out of bed and followed closely behind him with wobbly legs. The two then reached the door, opened it and walked out of the room.

\----

(Back with Error and Lust.)

"I want to meet them." Lust smiled. Error nodded then started to head to the room. Cross could be seen walking out of the room he and Ink were in, a very goofy and satisfied smile on his face. Lust chuckled as he saw Ink walked out of the room with wobbly legs, "My babies are growing up so fast!" Error whistled, "Wow, must be very big and a lot of energy for Ink to be like that."

Lust smiled, "They're a good fit for each other." "Gonna make sure that when they make it official Ink's gonna strictly be a dancer?" Error asked while he heads to the room. Lust thought for a moment, "You know I'd never force you guys to dance, you two are my top dancers, but you guys are family too, I want to see you to be happy."

The Crying Night shot back, "And you know that we love to dance, but also have stayed virgins despite our jobs." Lust pulled Error into a hug, "That's why you guys are the best. Heh..Ink is not a virgin anymore." He grinned. Error let out some giggles and nodded, "True, but before he had those 'toys' and me to play with." Lust nodded before he looked up at the room that the twins were in, "Are they in there? " he asked. The glitched skeleton nodded, then opened the door.

\----

(With the twins after Error left.)

The darker twin squeezed his twin's butt. Dream looked up at Nightmare with a needy look, "Kiss me..." Nightmare gladly did so, licking his teeth for entrance. Dream granted the other entrance, moaning. Nightmare purred, dominating the kiss. Dream wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, letting the other lead the kiss. Nightmare wrapped his arms around his twin's waist. Dream moaned into it.

Nightmare purred, still squeezing Dream's ass. Dream moaned into the kiss as he did so. Nightmare pulled back from it, licking his 'lips'. Dream panted looking at his brother with a bright blush. Nightmare purred, "You really love how I'm like with you huh?" Dream nodded with a dazed look. Nightmare chuckled, "Tell me what you're thinking of my dear~." Dream purred as he began to nuzzle the other, "I love you so much." Nightmare nuzzled back, "I love you too."

He looked up when the door was opened. Lust walked into the room after Error, "Hello there sweethearts, you wanted to take Error home with you?" Nightmare nodded, "Yeah, too much room for just the two of us." Error notices Dream's blush and smirked. "I see...is that the only reason?" Lust asked. Dream noticed Error's smirk and blushed brighter Nightmare replied, "I wish I could come up with more, but so far that's it." Nightmare replied, "I wish I could come up with more, but so far that's it."

"You just met Error today." Lust chuckled.

"Even so he seemed so sad doing this job. There may be parts that he actually likes about it, but we want him to be really happy." Nightmare was firm about that.

Lust smiled, "You two will take care of him?" Nightmare only nodded. Then, Lust leaned in, his features darkened, "If I ever hear that you broke his heart or hurt him any way...I will chop your dicks off." Nightmare just had to quip back, "Dream and I were thinking of trying to fuck with our pussies anyways, but don't worry we won't." Error couldn't help but snort in laughter at the first part. Lust chuckled before he pulled away to walk over to Error, "Well hun, are you ready?" Error smiled, "I may need help on packing my stuff."

"I can help you with that." Lust replied. Error hugged Lust, "Thank you, Papa!" Nightmare stepped forward, "I can help you if you want me to." Lust smiled and hugged him back tightly, tearing up a bit, "You're welcome, my baby boy." Dream walked over next to his brother and nodded, "I can too." Error nodded, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. "C'mon let's go and get ready!"

(Time skip)

After everything was packed, Ink was hugging Error tightly. Error was hugging back. He leaned back and gave I'll a kiss, "I'll be back and just do dancing. Also Ink did you confess and give the guy your number? He is going to be your boyfriend from now on."

Nightmare was by the door carrying most of the packed items, Error and Dream had the rest. Ink pulled away from the hug and kiss wiping his tears away, "I know....I'm just so happy for you. And uhm...yeah I did." Ink blushed.

Cross walked up behind Ink and hugged him, purring. There was a hint of a blush on his face. Error giggled, "Treat him right, he's my Rainbow." Said black and white skeleton nodded, kissing the rainbow skeleton on the cheek. Ink purred nuzzling Cross back before he gave Error a kiss to his cheek, "You go have fun with your men~ and I love you." Error blushed, "Love you too, Inky." he then ran to the twins' sides.

Dream smiled at him before he looked up at his brother with a smile. The two smiled back, then Nightmare opened the door and started to lead the way to their home. Error looked at the twins before he gave them a kiss to their cheeks.

(Time skip)

The three of them were now looking up at the 'house'. "You live in a mansion?" Error asked in awe. Nightmare nodded, rubbing the back of his skull.

"What are we waiting for?" Dream asked with a smile. Nightmare grinned and opened the door. Error shook off his shock and walked inside. Dream walked in after the two and closed the door behind him. "Home, sweet home!" Nightmare chirped out. "Nighty, should I give Error a tour of the place?" Nightmare nodded.

"I'll take his stuff and set up his room!" Grabbing the items he ran off. Error looked at Dream in confusion. Dream giggled as held out a hand, "C'mon, I'll show you around the mansion." Error placed his hand in it, "Okay." Dream smiled at him before he began the tour. He showed Error the rooms and then the backyard before he showed Error his room. When they got into the room, they noticed that it was done being set up. Error's eyes widened and sparkled at how it looked.

Dream smiled at the Crying Night, "Welcome home, Error!" He chirped before he noticed Error began to tear up. "I'm just so happy!" He rubbed his sockets.

Nightmare hugs him, he was in the room when they came in.

Error hugged him back tightly before he felt Dream hugging him from behind, Nightmare smiled. Error pulled away from the hug with a smile on his face and blushed a bit.

Nightmare noticed the blush. "Are you ok?" He asked the other. "Of course I am," Error replied, "I'm just really happy and...I-" his blush glowed brightly. Nightmare tilted his head.

"You?" Error looked brighter before he leaned forward and gave Nightmare a kiss and then gave Dream a kiss as well. Nightmare blushed brightly from the kiss. Dream was blushing as well as he looked at Error.

The Dark Moon hugged the Crying Night. "You're welcome." He didn't know that Error was gonna do more than just kiss. The Crying Night looked at the Dark Moon and smiled, "You two never got the show I was going to do for you." Nightmare looked at his twin, "Yeah, but you didn't have to we don't mind."

Error wasn't gonna be stopped he was going to show his appreciation. He pulled Nightmare into another kiss and started to summoned his ecto body.

Dream gulped hard as he watched Error kiss his twin. Nightmare soon kissed back with a purr. Error pressed himself closer to the darker twin. Dream wrapped his arms around Error's waist and pressed his pelvis against the other's ass.

Error let out a soft giggle and moan as he was sandwiched between the twins. Error started moving his hips, brushing against the both of them. Nightmare let out a groan from the grinding.

Dream moaned out slightly dry humping Error as he began to kiss and nip at Error's neck, which he received a soft moan from Error. Error pulled back from the kiss, "Ah~." he wanted more.

Nightmare moved his hands, having them roam over the other's body. Dream moved a hand up and gently turned Error's skull and gave him a kiss as he continued to hump Error.

The Crying Night gladly kissed back. Nightmare took over on kissing and nipping the Crying Night's neck, his hands now grabbing and squeezing his breasts. Error cried out into the kiss. "P-Please...I need more!-" Error moaned out as he tugged on Nightmare's shirt.

Dream purred grabbing Error's ass and squeezed it. Nightmare started to take the other's shirt off slowly, but Error wasn't having it! The glitched skeleton used his magic to make his outfit disappear, now the twins can feel his ecto-flesh as they squeeze it.

He started to push Nightmare to the bed and then did the same with Dream when he pulled away from Dream. Nightmare climbed onto the bed, pulling Error with him. Said skeleton pulled Dream on as well.

Dream pulled Error into another kiss as he began to strip, Nightmare started to strip as well. Error panted at seeing the two strip. "You two are sexy beasts..." he purred. Nightmare playfully growled, grabbing Error's waist. "Do you want our beastly sides to pound into you until you cum?" Error let his tongues loll out of his mouth at the question before he nodded eagerly, "Yes, Please!"

The darker twin purred before he started playing with the other's pussy. "Then let the two of us prepare you." Error moaned, spreading his legs for the two of them. Dream purred into Error's 'ear' as he and Nightmare played with his folds, "You're so beautiful...."

Error blushed, "No I'm not." He whined. "Oh, yes you are." Dream kissed him once again The glitched skeleton kissed back, but pulled away letting out a loud moan.

Nightmare just hit his g-spot. Dream smirked looking at his twin, "I guess you've found Error's special spot?" Nightmare chuckled, "I guess I did brother~."

Error moaned, "More~ Please~!"

"Should we give him his treat now?" Dream asked pulling his hand away to lick Error's sweet juice off of his finger. Nightmare pulled his hand away, licking the juices off. "Of course brother~." Error whined at the loss of stimulation.

But he soon found himself sandwiched by the twins again. Dream held onto Error and squeezed his boobs. "A-Ah~!" He moaned. Nightmare ground against him, purring loudly.

Dream began to rub his cock against Error's folds. Error begged out, " I-Inside~!" Nightmare gladly obeyed the command, lifting the glitched skeleton and thrusting his dick inside his folds.

Dream thrusted in after his twin, purring into Error's 'ear' "Mmm...so tight...~" Error only screamed out his pleasure. Nightmare purred at the sound, a look into his eyes show that his inner beast was released.

"Uh oh.~ Error, it seems that you've unleashed the beasts." Dream smirked, licking Error's neck.

"Nnaaahh~! I-I asked for them didn't I?" Error replied. Nightmare smirked as he started to thrust roughly into him. Dream chuckled before he started thrusting roughly as well.

Error could only moan as pleasure took over his body. His breasts bounced with each thrust the to made, and all Error could do was beg for more.

Nightmare bit Error's neck leaving a mark. Error cried out in pleasure as he did so and moaned out Dream marked him as well. Error even knew what those marks ment.

He didn't mind he was happy that he now has two boyfriends to be with. Dream purred happily nuzzling Error's cheek, "You are ours.~" Nightmare purred, "Hope you don't mind."

Error shook his head. "It's fine, I'm glad I'm with you two." He purred nuzzling Nightmare's chin, "My boys...~" Nightmare kissed the glitched skeleton on his cheek. "We are yours just as you are ours." Error purred happily returning the kiss, "I love you." He whispered.

Nightmare purred happily. "Love you too~." Error pulled away from the kiss after a few moments before he he turned to Dream and kissed him too, Dream returned the kiss. Nuzzling the other, Nightmare asked him, "Is there anything that you'd like?" Error just replied with, "A pole." Dream chuckled, "Got it."

Soon he felt his climax coming closer, "I'm close,~"

"Same here." Nightmare growled.

Error could only gasp out an "Inside, please~!" as he came. Dream held onto Error tightly before he cummed shortly after, growling out. Nightmare came as well. Purring loudly as he pulled Dream and Error close.

Error moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full, Dream purred happily as he pulled Nightmare into a sloppy kiss. Nightmare kissed back. Error was blushing and panting, he wanted more.

"I-I want more..." Error said between his pants. Nightmare smirked, noticing his brother making the same expression.

(Time Skip)

They climaxed for the last time today, flopping on the bed. All of them tired from their activities together and Error's belly distended, full of the twin's mixed seed.

He purred, snuggling up to his twins, "I love you..." He whispered as he slipped into slumber, Dream purred, nuzzling Error's cheek.

Nightmare purred as well, nuzzling his neck. He looked at his brother, "Let's get some sleep, ok?" Dream nodded before he gave his twin a soft kiss, Nightmare kissed back, then soon fell asleep as he pulled back. He was exhausted.

Dream followed suit with his brother falling asleep after he pulled the blanket over them.

(The next morning)

Nightmare woke up, noticing that Dream and Error was still asleep.

Dream was holding onto Error as he slept while Error was snuggled up to him. Nightmare smiled at the sight. "Morning Nighty." Dream replied sleepily, Nightmare purred.

"Yesterday was amazing huh?" Dream nodded with a smile as he looked down at the Crying Night, "Yeah." Nightmare smiled and nuzzles said skeleton.

"Shall we have some fun while we wake him up?" The Dark Moon asked.

Dream smirked at his twin, "Sounds good to me.~"

Nightmare started to nip Error's neck. While Dream started to play with Error's breasts, the Crying Night let out soft moans in his sleep as the twins did so.

Soon, Error woke with a loud moan and panted as he saw what the twins were doing. He didn't expect being woken up this way, but he wasn't complaining. It feels amazing.

"Morning Error~." Purred Nightmare as his digits jabbed the glitched skeleton's g-spot. Error cried out in pleasure as Nightmare did so, almost cumming there and then. Feeling the wetness on his fingers the Dark Moon chuckled. "I can feel how wet you are. You want to cum don't you?" Error nodded desperately, Nightmare chuckled. "Then cum for us." He ordered.

The glitched skeleton obeyed the command, his fluids gushing out. Dream purred out kissing Error's neck as he continued to play with his breasts, "You're so cute." Error could only moan, he was starting to feel overstimulated from all the pleasure he was receiving.

"Please..." he moaned out trying to sit up. Nightmare started removing his fingers from the wet folds.

"Hmmm~?" he hummed. Error whimpered when Nightmare removed his fingers from his folds, but he sat up before he got on top of Nightmare and kissed him deeply. He kissed back with a purr, his hands grabbing the deep blue globes of flesh that is Error's ass and spread them for Dream.

Error moaned into the kiss before he moaned loudly as Dream began to lick his fold from behind, he also licked Error's ass cheeks and inner thighs.

Nightmare chuckled, bringing Error up just enough so that the older twin could kiss and lick at the glitched skeleton's breasts. Error's moans grew louder.

He started to pant as more pleasure took over his body. He let his breasts to become bigger and heavy for Nightmare, a little treat he made for the twins.

The Dark Moon sucked one of the breast, from the taste in his mouth he started to suck harder wanting the treat. "A-Ahhh...you like the treat I made for you?" Error moaned out. Nightmare hummed in affirmative not wanting to stop drinking such amazing milk.

Error purred before he looked over at Dream, seeing the younger twin pull away from his folds licking his 'lips'.

"Dream~. Why don't you come up here and drink your treat before Nightmare gets it all~." He then got an idea and started to grind down on Nightmare.

Said twin groaned, grinding back. Soon, the milk was all gone and Dream pulled away. Error still was still grinding against Nightmare, who was rutting back.

He felt Dream grabbing his hips and rubbed his cock between Error's ass cheeks. Moaning Error bucked his hips, wanting the twins inside him. Smirking, Dream thrusted into Error's pussy first. Nightmare followed and thrusted inside him. Error cried out, throwing his head back.

Dream chuckled, "Oh Error...~ you're so cute like this.~" "PLEASE WRECK ME~!" The glitched skeleton begged.

Nightmare started pounding into him. Dream chuckled as he began to thrust roughly into Error's pussy too.

Error was drooling from the pleasure. He loved the way the twins fucked him. Soon enough, as he was still sensitive from the night before alongside the earlier, Error came, hard.

He screamed out clamping down on the twins' cocks. Nightmare growled as he cummed inside Error's pussy. Dream groaned before he cummed deep inside of Error's pussy with his twin.

"A-ahhh~ I feel so full of your seed~! I may end up pregnant with your babies~!" Error said. Nightmare purred at that thought. Dream reached over and and gave Error a kiss to his neck, "Mmm...what a lovely thought."

The Crying Night hummed in agreement.

It would be very nice to have kids. That was one of his goals too, a family of his own. Nightmare purred, "Let's get cleaned up and get breakfast. Okay?"

Dream pulled out of Error and got out of the bed heading to the bathroom. Pulling out of Error, Nightmare picked him up and headed there.

Dream turned the water on and waited for the water to get warm up before he turned around and looked over at the other two. The Dark Moon smiled, he then set the Crying Night into the water then climbed in leaving enough room for Dream. Nightmare purred, happily nuzzling Error while grabbing Dream's hand. Dream blushed softly as he looked at his brother before he nuzzled Error too, Nightmare soon let go to start cleaning up.

Dream helped him with cleaning up. Error was purring at the attention but helped out a bit. After they got cleaned up and dressed, with Error in a dress no less, they were in the kitchen. He walked over and hugged Dream from behind as he watched the twins make breakfast.

Nightmare saw Error hug Dream and gave a playful pout at not getting a hug. Error smiled at him before he moved over to him and hugged him. Nightmare hugged back purring and nuzzling the glitched skeleton.

"The food smells good." he smiled as he nuzzled back. Nightmare nodded, "Dream's cooking is always amazing!" Dream smiled and blushed brightly, "Awe you guysss."

"It's true~." Nightmare replied, Error giggled. He went back over to Dream and gave him a kiss, which Dream returned with a purr. Dream nuzzled the other before he finished cooking the food.

Nightmare plated it, then took the food to the table. Dream and Error went over the table and sat down. Soon the three of them were eating. Soon the three of them were eating.

Error moaned softly as he ate the food, it was so good! Nightmare didn't have the same reaction, he was used to how good the food is. Dream blushed brightly as he watched the two eating the food. Soon enough Nightmare and Error finished eating. Error looked over at Dream with a grin.

Nightmare smirked, there was a rather common reaction to his brother's cooking. Dream looked at his twin and Error with a bright blush dusted on his face. Nightmare chuckles, "Are you going to eat your food?"

"Oh," Dream began to eat his own food, his blush never leaving his face. Again Nightmare chuckled, then gets up and collected the dirty dishes to get them washed.

Once Dream finished his meal, he helped his twin with the dishes. Error wanted to help but felt something off.... He wouldn't fully know anything until the end of the month.

(Time skip: A few weeks later)

Error woke up feeling like he'd puke, he got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Nightmare looked at his twin worried about their lover. Dream got out of the bed and went to check on Error. Nightmare followed, Error was resting his head on the rim. "Dear? Are you okay in there?" Dream asked. "I'm not well but I feel a bit better." The Crying Night replied.

"Can we come in?" The Golden Star asked.

"Yeah." Error replied. The Dark Moon then opened the door and came in, kneeling next to the glitched skeleton. Dream followed suit with his brother and knelt down next to Error and rubbed his back comforting. "Think it's a stomach bug?" Nightmare questioned.

"I...don't know." Error looked down at his stomach. Nightmare hugged Error, "Should we schedule a doctor's appointment just in case?" Error looked up at Nightmare and nodded as he leaned against the older twin. Nuzzling Error's cheek he looked at his brother.

"Will you call? I'll stay with our dear beloved if he throws up again." Nightmare requested. Dream nodded before he stood up and rushed to get a phone.

Error pressed himself closer to Nightmare wanting some comfort, which the dark twin gladly gave. Error purred happily at the other's comfort before he pulled off his shirt. The Dark Moon held the Crying Night gently, his eyes closed. Error glanced down at his stomach for a brief moment not immediately noticing the three tiny souls.

He nuzzled Nightmare's chest before his eyes widened and looked back down at his stomach and gasped.

Hearing the gasp, Nightmare looked at where the other was looking. He shouted out, "DREAM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!"

Dream rushed back into the bathroom, "Did something happen?" he asked looking at the other two with worry.

Not taking their eyes off what they're seeing, they motioned Dream over. Dream walked over and knelt down before he looked where they were looking and his eyes widened.

(A moment later.)

Dream fell backwards with a soft thud.

Both Error and Nightmare cracked up, it was hilarious!! Error giggled as he crawled over next to Dream and lift his skull and put it on his lap. Nightmare smiled at the sight. After a few minutes, Dream woke up.

Dream sat up and looked over at Error, and looked at his stomach where the tiny souls were floating around and he began to tear up, pulling Error close.

Error purred nuzzling Dream, "The three of us are going to be parents!" Dream began to pepper Error's face with kisses, overjoyed that they're going to be parents..

He rubbed Error's stomach gently, "You wanna tell the others?" Nightmare was snickering, "How 'bout we send all of them a coded text with a cypher, and a note to come over when they solve it!"

Error giggled at the idea, "Sure." Soon enough the text and cipher was sent, now they had to wait. In the meantime, Error wanted to treat his two lovers. Noticing the look that Error had.

Nightmare knew that he wanted to do something for him and Dream. Error crawled onto Dream and gave him a kiss, which the younger brother returned. Error purred happily. Dream wrapped his arms around Error.

Soon, Error pulled away from the kiss, and turned to give Nightmare his kiss. Error purred happily as he gave his lovers kisses. Nightmare was happy to give Error his kisses.

Error felt Dream kissing his neck lovingly and let out a giggle. Nightmare nuzzles Error, rubbing his hands over his sides. Error moaned out as he did so. "How were you thinking of gifting us Dear~." Nightmare questioned with a purr. "Mmm...what would you like to have?" Error asked nuzzling Nightmare. The Dark Moon purred, "Just being with you is enough, dear~."

Dream smiled as he gently rubbed Error's stomach, "You've gifted us with children after all." Error smiled at that, "I'm happy that I'm with the two of you." "Thank you for taking me in your care...I love you so much." Error hugged them close. "I love you too my lovely." Was the response.

Error smiled as he pulled back. Nightmare smiled, then the sound of a door being bashed open was heard. Dream chuckled, "Who would that be?"

"ERROR HOLY SHIT" Ink's voice could be heard.

Nightmare looked at Error, "Was Ink like this?" The Crying Night hummed, "Him and Lust." Error got out of bed and went to see Ink. Nightmare followed, wanting to see the reactions. He was even bringing a camera! Dream chuckled as he followed.

Error smiled when he saw Ink, "Hi, Inky." Ink ran over, "Error, oh my God, you're pregnant?!" Said pregnant skeleton nodded, "Yup! And there's gonna be three kids!" Ink squealed in excitement and hugged Error, "Oh, Papa is on his way."

Error hugged his best friend back, "Is he just as excited? Also, what about the others?" Ink nodded with a smile, "He is, and they're coming too."

Dream chuckled at the sight before them. Ink pulled away from the hug a bit, "God...Error, you've grown up so fast. You're going to be a mother!" He giggled giving Error a kiss to his cheek.

Multiple voices could be heard saying, "DREAM, NIGHTMARE! HOLY FUCK!" They were in the entryway. Multiple colorful blurs tackled the twins to the ground.

While Lust ran over to Error and Ink, tears of pure joy streaming down his face. Nightmare could feel his breath being knocked out of him.

Error was grinning. "Papa you're here!" The glitched skeleton hugged the club owner.

Dream laughed looking at the ones who tackled them.

Lust hugged him back, "My baby boy!" Error pulled back, smiling big. "It's a nice surprise to get huh Papa?" Lust nodded wiping his tears away, "It's sure is, I can't believe that I'm going to be grandpa."

The Crying Night nodded, "It may be some time until the three of them are in this world."

"You're going to a lovely mother, Error." Lust said giving Error a kiss to his fore-skull. Error smiled, Nightmare soon managed to get everyone off of him and Dream. "Never thought you guys had it in ya!" Snickered Blue grinning at the twins. Dream blushed and sheepishly smiled. Nightmare smirked, "It took a lot for the three of us to be fully sated." Error shook his head, his mouth curved into a fond smile. He rubbed his stomach where the tiny souls were floating around. Dream rolled his eyes laughing. "Still dude, congratulations on the kids." Cross said. Dream smiled at Cross, "Are you and Ink planning on having children?" He asked. Blushing Cross admits, "I would like some, but it's still up for Ink to decide."

Ink looked over at Cross with a smile before he walked over. Cross tilted his head, he was confused.

The rest of the guys had finished setting up the baby shower. Ink wrapped his arms around Cross in a hug, "I love you." The White X smiled and hugged the Blank Rainbow back, "I love you too~."

"Cross...I want kids." Ink said softly blushing a bit.

"We'll try for some when we get home ok?" Cross told his love. "Yeah...Thank you Crossy." Ink smiled, before he looked back at Error and Lust. Error was smiling.

He knew that Ink would be an amazing mom, and that their kid was gonna be unbelievable. He walked over to Dream and Nightmare pulling Lust along, "Guys, do you remember what you want to ask Papa?"

Nightmare shrugged, he was half asleep when they were discussing it so he barely remembered.

Dream slapped Nightmare giving a slight glare before he looked at Error and Lust smiling. Nightmare barely flinched at the hit, "Dream can tell you."

"Well, we wanted to ask for your blessing...to ask Error's hand in marriage, unfortunately this dumbass wasn't playing any attention to our discussion." Dream said.

"I'm pretty sure that I was half asleep when we were talking about that, but yea the two of us want to marry Error." Lust looked at the twins folding his arms with a slight smirk, "Seeing how you took care him and love him... I don't see why not."

"Thank you sir." Nightmare then joked half serious, "Whelp better prepare the couch!"

"No Error cuddles for you tonight." Dream snickered.

"I know!" The Dark Moon whined. Luckily Error was nice enough to make the twins Error dolls. So that if either of them got sent to the couch they won't be lonely, but it NEVER replaces the real thing. Dream laughed before he pulled Nightmare into a hug, "Love you though."

The darker twin nuzzled the other with a "Love you too." Then, he kissed the Golden Star's neck, pulling away and dashing away. Even as lovers brotherly teasing is gonna be present.

Dream was left with a bright blush dusted on his face before he ran after his twin. Lust chuckled as he look over at Error, "You chose quite a pair." Error giggled nodding, he wouldn't change it either way. Lust smiled before he pulled Error into a hug, "Now Error, do be careful with the belly of yours."

The Crying Night hugged back, "I know, I'll stick with making costumes until the babies are here." Lust smiled before he smirked, "I heard having sex while being pregnant is very healthily for the babies." Error grinned, "Oh really? Then I may reward them for being such good boys and caring for me, even for being my men and giving me such a chance of being a parent?"

Lust chuckled, "Go for it, hun." Error giggled as well. "I'll wait until the party's over." Lust nodded with a smile, "That's my boy."

(Meanwhile)

Nightmare was cackling as we was running and dodging Dream.

Dream laughed before he sped up and tackled Nightmare. Tackled, Nightmare fell to the floor laughing. Dream pinned him down smirking at his brother. "Something the matter brother?" Nightmare asked cheekily.

"You're being a naughty boy. " Dream leaned down and kissed the other's neck. There was a barely noticeable shiver, then the Dark Moon flipped the two of them around. Giving his twin a nuzzle while purring. Dream pouted wanting to be on top, nevertheless, he nuzzled back with a soft purr.

"If I'm allowed we can have 'fun' later." Nightmare told Dream before he got up, holding out a hand for the Golden Star to grab. "I'm pretty sure Error would want you to stay in bed with us, " Dream replied grabbing onto the other's hand.

Nodding at that Nightmare pulled Dream up. Dream then pushed Nightmare into a nearby bathroom and started to kiss him. Nightmare yelped when he was pushed into the bathroom, he kissed back willing to let the other dominate.

Dream picked up Nightmare and placed him on the sink counter, continuing their make out section.

Nightmare tried to press himself closer to the other. Dream pulled him closer, wrapping his twin's legs around his waist. Despite wanting to continue making out Nightmare pulls away, "Let's get back to the party. After we can have fun, and if it's ok for Error to do so, he can join."

Dream smiled and nodded, "Alright." He gave the other one more kiss and a teasing grind before he let Nightmare down and opened the door. Nightmare held back the whine from the kiss, but it was let out at the grinding from the other. He knew that he was gonna be badly aroused for the rest of the party!

He followed his brother out of the room though. Dream looked at his brother with a smug smirk.

Oh, revenge is so sweet. Nightmare knew that that when he gets aroused, it'll build up until he has to take care of it himself or get fucked by either of his two loves. He seemed to be contemplating on using his hand to deal with it.

"What's wrong, Nighty? Do you feel hot and bothered?" Dream asked innocently as if he didn't do anything. Nightmare gave Dream a glare that could kill.... Well, it would if not for the blush on his face. Dream simply giggled knowing that Nightmare would pleasure himself, "You can't touch yourself, Nighty.~" Nightmare's glare fell as he whined, he needed the release or it may hurt him! But that may take a far longer time than the rest of the night before it gets to that point.

An hour or so later, the party did end, Lust, Cross, and Ink stayed to clean up the messes before they went home.

Dream looked at his twin as He walked over, "Nighty, are you-"

There was a very dark blush on his face and, after moving the pillow on his lap, a bright glow coming from his groin.

Dream chuckled a bit, "You were a good boy...alright c'mere let me help." He said as he sat down and patted his lap. The Dark Moon was quick to climb on.

Error was nearby, his eyes closed but not asleep. Dream pulled him into a kiss as he began to strip Nightmare. He kissed back, even helping in taking the clothes off! Dream pulled away from the kiss to look at his brother.

He smirked and whispered to his brother, "So gorgeous." The Dark Moon had his ecto-body summoned, and his pussy was so soaked! He REALLY wants his twin's cock inside of him.

Dream licked his mouth as he began to grab Nightmare's breasts and gave them a squeeze before he slammed into the other's pussy and started to thrust. Nightmare cried out in pleasure, his brother's cock felt so good inside of him!

Error had opened his eyes and was watching, what he's seeing is so hot. Dream continued thrusting roughly into the other's pussy, sucking on the mounds that his brother summoned. Nightmare could only let out moans and garbled words as the pleasure kept climbing.

Dream gave Nightmare a few love bites all over his neck and chest. It only took a few more thrusts before Nightmare reached his climax, clamping down on the dick inside him.

Dream moaned out gripping onto his brother's hips, "Nighty...~" Nightmare cried out, "DREAM FILL ME PLEASE~!" Dream let out a growl as he cummed deep inside of his twin's tight pussy.

The Dark Moon moaned as he felt his brother's seed inside his folds. Dream panted as he sat back on the couch. The older twin leaned against his brother, tired but wanting more. Dream chuckled a bit, "Needy aren't we?"

Nightmare whined, "Not my fault! I'm pent up and the teasing didn't help at all." Dream chuckled as he gave his twin a kiss before he looked over at Error.

Error's sockets were wide, but there was drool dripping from his mouth. He snapped out of his daze before he walked over to the twins. Nightmare looked at the glitched skeleton. "Did you enjoy the show Error?" He asked.

"Mhmmm...it was sexy.~" he replied as he pulled Nightmare into a kiss. "Mmm...why don't I give you two a treat?" Error purred out pulling away.

"Oh really?" Nightmare pushed himself closer to Error, their breasts pressed together. Error giggled as he did so, wrapping his arms around Nightmare's neck giving him another kiss, "Yes...mmmm...Papa said that having sex while pregnant is very healthy for the babies." Smirking, Nightmare dominated the kiss. Grinding his hips against the other's, his dick forming.

Error moaned out in pleasure as he did so before he played with the other's breasts gently.

Humming in pleasure, Nightmare has his hands grab the other's ass. Error let out a soft squeak before he returned the gesture.

He gently pushes the pregnant monster to the ground, still squeezing his ass while grinding against him. Nightmare then started to kiss, lick and nip Error's neck.

Error cried out in pleasure as he did so, loving how it felt. The Dark Moon moved his head to be able to see Dream, who was able to see the full show the two are doing, while still nipping the Crying Night's neck. Dream had drool dripping down down from his mouth as he watched.

Error cried out in pleasure as pleasure took over his body. Nightmare pulled back getting off of Error to order, "You look like you want my cock inside you, how about you play with yourself show me how much you want it."

Error whimpered as he moved a hand down to his folds and began to play with himself.

Nightmare licked his mouth, "That's it~." He purred, "Don't forget to voice your pleasure, and say what you want~." Error moaned out as he continued to play with his pussy, "Please...Nighty! I need it so bad!" Nightmare purred, grabbing his dick and giving it a few strokes. Then pressed the tip to the outer lips.

Error spread his legs open so Nightmare could fit more easily. The darker twin thrusted inside, hips pressed against the other's. Error cried out in pleasure as he did so, his breasts bounced with every thrust. Pounding into him, Nightmare then kissed Error.

Pulling the Crying Night closer so that their breasts were squished together. He knew that Dream was still watching, seeing how he is dominating Error.

Error turned into a moaning mess, arching his back throwing his head back. Dream wiped the drool away, it was hot to watch. "I-I'm close~!" The glitched skeleton moaned. Nightmare could feel how close the other is to climax.

"Cum." He ordered him. Error let out a cry cumming on the other's cock. Giving a low groan Nightmare came inside of Error's pussy.

Error moaned out as he felt so full of Nightmare's cum. After catching his breath Nightmare pulls out of their lover, said skeleton whined at the loss of the older twin's cock.

Dream smirked at Error, "Ohm? Do you want more?" Blushing brightly, Error nodded. He wanted Dream as well.

Dream chuckled as he moved over to the others. Nightmare moved back to let his twin have his place between Error's legs. Dream leaned down and pulled Error into a kiss as he started to grind against the other's hips.

Error ground back, moaning. Dream then started to travel down Error's body with kisses and placed Error's legs over his shoulders as he began to eat him out. The Crying Night screeched out his pleasure, he was sensitive from his last orgasm.

Dream pulled away after a few minutes licking his mouth before he got back into position, "Are you ready?" The gem colored skeleton nodded feverishly, wanting to have the Golden Star put his cock inside. Dream let out a growl as he shoved his cock into Error's pussy. The Crying Night screeched in pleasure. Dream leaned down and gave him another kiss as he started to thrust roughly into Error's pussy.

"AHH YES~! FUCK ME HARD DREAM~!" Error cried out. Dream went harder with his thrusts than before, letting out a low growl. Error was loudly moaning, it feels so good! Nightmare was watching all of this, he was also playing with his breasts and his pussy which he had reformed.

Soon enough Dream felt his climax coming closer, "I'm close...." He moaned out. "I-INSIDE PLEASE~!" Error cried. Nightmare squeezed a breast making milk flow from the nipple, his boobs were larger than before. Dream groaned as he cummed deep inside of Error's pussy, before he looked over at his brother.

Said twin had one large boob in a hand, leaking milk. The other hand, stroking and thrusting inside his dark purple folds. Dream smirked at his twin as he summoned his tentacles and wrapped them around his twin's body pulling his twin's hand out of his pussy and replacing it with his tentacle.

"Ahh~!" Nightmare was surprised at his twin's actions. Dream started to thrust roughly into his twin's pussy.

"D-DREAM~!" Nightmare cried. Error could only stare at the scene he's watching, grabbing his breasts to play with them as Dream's cock is still inside him. "My my...you two are very needy tonight.~" Dream purred out.

"You teased me!" Nightmare whined.

"I wanted to reward you." Error admitted.

Dream chuckled as he pulled Nightmare into a kiss as he continued thrusting roughly into his twin's pussy, "I know and I'm sorry~." he then gave Error a kiss as well.

Nightmare couldn't say anything as the kiss distracted him enough that he could only focus on the pleasure he was getting. Error purred at the kiss, still playing with his boobs.

Dream tried to find Nightmare's g-spot as he continued thrusting roughly into the other's pussy. The Dark Moon screamed as a thrust hit is g-spot directly. The younger brother smirked before he pulled his tentacle out and slammed back in hitting the spot.

Nightmare screamed out his pleasure again. "You wanna cum for me, Nighty?" Dream asked he started moving into Error's pussy again.

The darker twin came, his walls closed around his twin's tentacle. Error moaned as Dream was thrusting inside him again. Dream pulled his tentacle out and let his twin rest before he looked over at Error.

Error was drooling from the pleasure. Dream chuckled as he wiped the drool away. The Crying Night shivered, moving his hips wanting the other to do more. Dream started to thrust again, Error cried out his pleasure.

Dream growled out as he leaned in and gave him a kiss. The Crying Night kissed back. Dream pulled away from the kiss after a minute, "Dream~." Error moaned. "Yes Dear?~" Dream asked. "More please!" "My pleasure...~" Dream purred out as he pounded into Error's pussy.

"AHHHHH~!" All of Error's tongues were sticking out of his mouth. Dream continued thrusting roughly into the other's pussy until he felt his climax coming closer and closer and then he cummed again.

Error came on Dream's cock again. "DREAM!!" Dream groaned out in pleasure as he did so before he pulled out of Error and then laid down next to Error and his twin.

Both monsters pressed close to him their boobs being squeezed against him, both leaking a bit of milk. Dream licked his mouth as he saw the milk before he moved down and lap it up.

The two skeletons shivered at that. Dream moaned at the taste of the milk. Error has a dark blush on his face, Nightmare however smirked. "Do you like the taste of our milk, dear brother?" he teased.

"Mmm...yes I do.~" Dream replied kissing both of his lovers, both gladly kissed him back, but they also kissed each other. Dream purred happily at the sight. Each of the two skeletons grabbed the other's breasts and started to play with them, making the milk leak even more.

Pressing closer, their still conjured pussies were brought together. Error moaned out at the feeling of the other's body pressed to his. "This would feel better if Dream would put his dick between our cunts." Nightmare hummed, the thought was rather arousing.

Error moaned out in agreement at that thought. It does sound amazing. He them looked over at Dream and pulled him close to them, "Don't think that you have enough energy to give the two of us our fantasy, Dream~?" purred the Dark Moon. Dream chuckled a bit as he got into position between the two, "I think I do have just enough energy to grant your wish.~"

Giggles could be heard from the two of them, "Don't bother being gentle, dear brother." Nightmare said. Error nodded, "Make us scream."

Dream started to thrust roughly, giving what they wanted. The moans and screams that they made were delicious, Error and Nightmare wouldn't be opposed to doing this again. Even if it was either of them doing the thrusting. Dream continued thrusting roughly for a long time before he passed out right after he pulled away from the two. The two of them were exhausted from their activities, but look at Dream noticing that he's asleep. Nightmare smiled then picked up his twin, and started walking to bed. Error followed him to bed, he smiled as he watched Nightmare lay Dream in bed. Nightmare smiled, then lays down next to him. Error joined the two in bed nuzzling Dream and Nightmare gently. Soon the two of them joined Dream in slumber.

(Time skip)

Error and Nightmare were leaning against each other as they napped. They found out that Nightmare got pregnant and he's carrying twins. Both of their bellies were big, Error's being larger. The three lovers also had gotten married and were greatly awaiting the kids to come into the world. Dream walked in the room and smiled at the sight before him. The two were asleep, snuggled up to each other, purring loudly in happiness. Dream walked over to them, Nightmare woke up at the sound of his brother's footsteps. Dream sat down next to him and Error, "Sorry for waking you, Nighty."

Yawning Nightmare replied, "It's alright Dreamy." Dream smiled and nuzzled his face happily, the darker twin nuzzled back with a purr. Dream smiled before he began to rub Nightmare's swollen stomach gently. Said pregnant skeleton purred louder at the attention. Dream pulled his twin into a soft kiss, Nightmare kissed back.

Error soon woke up, smiling at the scene that greeted him. Dream pulled away from the kiss after a moment and looked over at Error with a smile, "Morning dear." Nightmare looked at Error with a smile. "Morning Moon, Star." he replied. Error sat up carefully, Nightmare moved to give Error a nuzzle.

Error purred happily returning the gesture. Smiling Nightmare then asked, "What do you guys want to do?" "Cuddle all day." Error said. Nightmare giggled, "I'm good with that. Dream anything?" The darker twin happily cuddled Error as he said that. Dream chuckled as he settled between his twin, "No, that sounds good."They cuddled the day away. Dream smiled at his pregnant lovers. Purring could be heard from them. Error leaned over and and gave Nightmare a kiss.

The Dark Moon kissed the Crying Night back. Error purred through the kiss before he smirked and whispered to the elder brother, "Let's give Dreamy a show." Nodding the dark skeleton moved his mouth down to the Crying Night's neck and started to nibble there.

Error moaned out as he did so, he moved his hand down the Dark Moon's body, moving carefully around the baby bump before he began to rub Nightmare's covered pelvis. The stimulation quickly caused him to conjure his pussy. Error smiled moving hand under Nightmare's dress and undergarment.

He began to play with the other's folds. The Dark Moon grabbed the skirt of the dress and lifted it up, showing that he's wearing his lacy panties. Error giggled as he looked over at Dream, who was blushing up a storm.

Nightmare rocked his hips into Error's hand. Error continued to rub and play with the other's folds before he pulled up his own dress showing off his lacy panties as well. Nightmare pulled back to take off the dress. Error followed suit with Nightmare licking his mouth as he leaned in and gave him another kiss. Kissing back, Nightmare grabbed both of Error's breasts and squeezed them.

Error cried out in pleasure and returned the gesture, he licked Nightmare's mouth for entrance. Said skeleton opened his mouth letting him in. Humming in pleasure as they kissed, he loved this so much. Pulling back panting, Nightmare pressed closer to the other. Error moaned out as he pressed back. Nightmare turned to look at his brother. "You don't have to just watch now, you can join Dreamy~." Dream could only nod, still blushing brightly at what he just saw. His 'little friend' woke. Nightmare smirked and removed the panties, spreading his legs showing his twin his pussy. Dream felt his pants get tighter as he got more aroused.

Oh boy. Error giggled as he noticed the bulge before he removed his panties as well, spreading his legs open. Nightmare giggled as well moving a hand to grab the bulge. Dream moaned out and blushed brightly. "Getting excited brother?" Nightmare asked cheekily. "Y-Yes... " Dream mumbled blushing. Rubbing his hand on the covered dick in his hand, Nightmare kissed his brother's neck. Dream moaned bucking his hips, "N-Nighty-" Error brought a hand over and helps Nightmare stroke the golden twin's cock.

"Dreamy...you're so hard...~" he purred out licking the Golden Star's neck. Dream let out more moans before he pulled down his pants. After the pants were gone both hands grabbed the dick, continuing to stroke and play with it. "Oh god...ahhh~mmmm...~" Dream moaned out enjoying the touches, Nightmare then let go and positioned himself above the golden yellow dick, the outer lips brushing against the tip. Dream looked at his twin moving his hand to his twin's hip and rubbed them lovingly, "Nighty..."

The Dark Moon sat down, the cock slipping inside the soaked folds. Dream started to thrust into the other's pussy grabbing onto his twin's hips. Said twin moaned, his tongue out at the pleasure he's receiving. Dream pulled his twin into a sloppy kiss. Kissing back Nightmare rocked his hips into the thrusts. Error was watching all of this as he was fingering himself. Dream sped up his thrusts moving his hands to his twin's breasts and gave them a squeeze.

Nightmare moaned, when squeezed his boobs leaked their milk. Dream smirked at that before he leaned forward and gave the breasts a lick. The older twin yelped at the sudden sensation. "Mmm...so sweet..~" Dream purred out pulling away to look at his brother with a smirk.

"Brother~." whined Nightmare. "Yes Nighty?" He asked as he kissed and licked Nightmare's neck. "Don't tease~." Dream chuckled, "But it's fun.~" Having enough, Nightmare summoned his tentacles and pinned Dream.

He then slowed his bouncing to the point where it's still pleasurable, but not enough to orgasm. Dream let out a yelp as he was pinned down and gave his twin a playful pout. He ignored it. "Nighhhtttyyy.~" Dream whined. He still continued, only if Dream snaps and fucks him hard would this stop.

Soon enough Dream did snap and summoned his tentacles and wrapped them around his twin's body making sure to not hurt the babies while doing so. Then he swapped their position before he began to thrust roughly into his twin's pussy.

"YES~! FUCK ME~! DREAM~! HARDER~!" Nightmare cried out in pleasure. Dream growled lowly, loving the sounds that came from his twin's mouth. He went harder. "AHH~!" Nightmare loved this, but all good things must come to an end. "C-CUMMING~!" he cried as he climaxed.

Dream groaned as he felt his cock swell up with his load before he cummed deep inside of his twin's tight pussy. Nightmare was tired, if Dream wants another round there's Error who's fucking himself with his fingers. Dream pulled out of Nightmare gently before he gave him a kiss. He looked over at Error with a hungry look, "Oh, Error baby...~" Error stopped pleasuring himself, "Y-Yes Dream?" he asked.

Dream chuckled a bit moving over to Error and grabbed his hand and brought them to his mouth and then began to lick them off. The glitched skeleton shivered, "Dream." After Dream was finished licking Error's sweet juices off his fingers, he let the hand got before he reached over and and gave him a kiss.

Error kissed Dream back. Dream rubbed Error's hips and thighs gently before he started to grind against the other's hips. "Ahh~!" Error bucked his hips, wanting the other inside him already. Dream chuckled as he started to push his cock into Error's pussy.

Dream chuckled as he started to push his cock into Error's pussy, he whined out, "Dream~! Faster~!" "As you wish.~" Dream purred out thrusting faster, Error moaned out his pleasure, begging for more. Dream gave him what he wanted, thrusting more, soon enough he came, hard. Dream growled out again, cumming as well. Error passed out from the pleasure. Dream chuckled and gave him a kiss before he pulled out of Error and laid down next to him and Nightmare.

(Time skip)

Error noticed that the twins were becoming more over protective over him as the days goes on. He wanted to know the reason why. He walked over to his lovers, "Hey, umm...guys?" Nightmare turned around, "Yes dear?" Dream looked over at Error as well, "Is something the matter?" Error just asked straight out.

"Why are you being so protective of me?" Dream looked over at Nightmare and back at Error, "Well, we know that you're going back to the club-" Nightmare then cut in, "We don't want you to be hurt or touched by those perverts." He meant everyone else but their friends and the club staff.

Error smiled at them, he moved closer and pulled them into a hug, and Nightmare nuzzled the Crying Night. Dream purred nuzzling Error as well.

"The two of you can come with to the club, they even have a daycare for some of the workers who have kids so our babies will be safe." Error told them. Nightmare blinked surprised but looked ready to book it to the kids' room and pack a bag. Dream chuckled at his brother with a smile. "Just so you know we may beat up anybody who tries to flirt with you." Nightmare said.

Error playfully rolled his eyes but giggled as he pulled Nightmare into a kiss, "I can defend myself, but I'd do the same." Nightmare kissed back, he knew that, regardless he and his twin would do so anyway.

Error pulled away from the kiss after a few moments before he moved to Dream and kissed him too, "I'm happy to have you both in my life."

"And we're happy that you're in ours."

(Later that day)

"Error, my baby boy!" Lust rushed over and hugged his son. Error hugged back, "I'm back Papa! I brought my husbands and our kids."

Lust smiled at them, "I'm so proud of you."

Nightmare held the triplets, the oldest being named Astro Fila, the second was named Neutron Code, and the youngest being named Cryst Comet.

While Dream held onto the twins, Luna, the oldest twin and Stella, the younger twin. Smiling, Error pointed out each kid and told him their names, since he was so busy with the club.

Lust walked over and gave each a gentle nuzzles and kisses. They giggled happily at the the attention from the person that one of their parents seem to like gave them. Lust then gave Nightmare and Dream a kiss to their cheeks and smiled at them, "Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't."

Nightmare nodded, "We're happy that he's in our life. Just being his love and partners is always so magical." Dream nodded in agreement smiling, "Error is such a beautiful and amazing skeleton to be married to and have children with." Said glitching skeleton was flustered at the praise and compliments from the twins.

He giggled looking away shyly, Nightmare was still smiling, but then remembered that the kids needed to be in the club's daycare. "The daycare center is over here." Lust said as he led the way.

Following him, Nightmare hummed to try and get the kids asleep. Error smiled hearing Nightmare humming to the kids, "You have a beautiful singing voice." Now the dark twin was blushing. Error giggled as he nuzzled Nightmare, and he nuzzled back. Error smiled before he noticed the daycare center, "Here it is!" he cheered.

Lust smiled, "I'll keep an eye on the children. Oh! Ink and Cross are here!" He waved them over. Cross was walking over, holding his and Ink's son Moku. Dream looked over at Cross, "Hey, long time no see!"

"Hey! how's all of your little terrors?" Cross asked. Error giggled, "They've been perfect little angels." Chuckling Cross gently rocked his baby.

Moku cooed up at his father. Error decided to ask his love, "How has Moku been for you and Cross, Inky?" Ink chuckled as he looked at his son, "Very mischievous, but he's so sweet."

The Crying Night giggled. "He is your kid so he is gonna be mischievous, also a troublemaker." Ink pulled Error into a hug and a kiss, "What can I say? I love mischief."

Hugging and kissing back Error replied, "A lot of the time you start it." Ink gave him an innocent look before he grabbed Error's ass and then ran off giggling.

Error started chasing Ink with a roar, "INK! GET YOUR RAINBOW ASS OVER HERE!"

"NEVER!" Ink yelled out giggling, Nightmare and Cross were trying so hard to not burst out laughing at that.

"It was funny! I'm sure they always liven up this place too!" Error pounced on Ink receiving a squeak from him. Now the two burst out laughing. "Errrorrrr." Ink whined playfully.

Error just lays on top of Ink, "You started it." Ink looked at Error giggling, "I know." he grinned as he grabbed Error's ass again.

He retaliated by grabbing Ink's boobs. Ink grinned, "Ohohoh, this gives me an idea.~" Raising a bone brow Error asked, "What are you thinking of?" "What do you say we give our men an early Christmas gift?~" Ink asked with a giggle as he looked over at the others, "I don't see why not." Was the reply.

"I have some ribbon in my bag." "Want to save it for later in the private rooms?" "Sure." Ink grinned, "But what are we going to do with it?" Error asked. "You know, wrap it around our bodies.~"

"Barely covering our privates?" Error was smirking now. "Exactly, Error darling." Ink giggled. "There's gonna be some busted nuts." Error joked.

"Mhmm!" Ink hummed before he swapped the position, Error gave a quick look over at the men, all but the babies and Lust were blushing and had bulges in their pants. "Guess we got them excited.~" Ink smirked.

"Yup." Error said. "Let's not tease them for now, but wanna have fun with them together?" Ink looked down at Error, with a smirk "Sure!"

(Time skip)

Error was dancing on the stage, wearing his very short skirted kimono-like dress. Ink came on stage joining Error in the dance, his outfit matching. Grabbing the pole he ground against it. Ink went behind him and grabbed the other's boobs, slightly grinding against the other's hips as well. Error opened his mouth for a silent 'moan'.

Ink glanced over at the men and smirked again they were hard, but it suddenly went away when a random male suddenly jumped onto the stage.

His intent was obvious, to take the two dancing even if it was against their will. Error grabbed Ink, pulling him back growling. Ink grabbed onto Error protectively as Dream jumped up and grabbed the intruder by the back of his shirt pulling him away.

Nightmare also jumped up, but the intruder managed to get out of Dream's grip. He then reached the two, grabbing the dresses and ripped them off. Before he could do any more he was hit away.

Cross, Nightmare and Dream all punched him in the face at once before they dragged him out, and the three of them literally kicked him out.

They rushed back to see if Error and Ink were okay after making sure that the door was locked, Error had managed to get the dresses to cover the two of them again, but not by much due to the damage that male did. Dream rushed over, "Are you two okay?"

The glitched skeleton nodded. "He only ripped our dresses." Error explained. Dream sighed in relief that they weren't hurt, but growled knowing that the guy wanted to hurt them.

Nightmare put a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and calm him. Cross took off his scarf and hands it to Ink.

Dream let out a deep breath as he calmed down before he took of his jacket and gave it to Error. Ink grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around him. Error covered himself with the jacket. "We'll be in my private rooms getting ready to give you a reward." He told them, grabbing Ink's arm as he left.

Ink walked out with him, they saw Lust rushing over to them worried. Error stopped walking.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I was checking on the babies when I saw the guys kick out someone." Error explained, "A random male came up onto the stage, he managed to rip off our dresses before Cross, Dream and Nightmare punched him then drag him out to the scene you saw." Lust pulled them into a hug, "Thank goodness.."

Error hugged him back, "It's alright, but now we want to reward our heros~." Lust chuckled and nodded, "Have fun.~" Error grinned like he was the cat that caught the canary.

"Oh we are going to~." He purred. Ink smirked over at Error as they reached his private room, after they got in Error took off the jacket, folding it, he then turned to look at Ink. Ink set Cross' scarf on a chair before he looked over at Error. "Where is the ribbon Ink?" The Crying Night asked.

Ink smiled as he walked over his bag and pulled out the ribbons, Error held out his hands, "Give 'em here. Between the two of us I'm better with knots, and you know it." Ink stuck his tongue out playfully as he gave the ribbons over to Error.

The glitched skeleton grabbed the ribbons and, taking one, started to wrap it around Ink's boobs only just covering the nipples. Grabbing a different ribbon he first tightly wrapped it around the Blank Rainbow's waist then very loosely around the hips to cover his pussy in shadows.

"There. Done." "This'll be so delightful.~" Ink purred out, Error snickered as he wrapped the ribbons onto himself.

"Should we play with each other before we call for our boys?"

Ink smirked and nodded, "Let's get started.~" He began to rub his hands down and up the other's body. Error mimicked the other but also started to nibble on his neck too.

Error also brought a hand to Ink's pussy and started to stroke it. Ink moaned before he began to do the same, moving his hand to the other's pussy and rubbed it.

He than began to kiss and lick Error's neck. Thrusting his hips into the hand, Error moaned.

Ink moved his mouth up to Error's chin,he started kissing his jawline as he started to thrust his finger in Error's folds. "Ahh~!" Error slid four digits inside Ink's pussy and thrusted them hard.

Ink cried out in pleasure adding three more digits in Error's pussy and started to thrust. He's rocking his hips into the thrusts.

Error started to dominate the kiss. "Mmm...~" Ink moaned into the kiss, speeding up his thrusts.

"Ahh~!" He could feel himself getting close to climax.

"I-Ink we need to s-stop. D-Don't want to cum without our m-men don't we?" Error told Ink.

Ink pulled his fingers out of Error's pussy and pulled away from the kiss with a bright blush and panted, "S-Sorry..heh.."

Pulling Ink onto the bed and making sure they're in a very suggestive position. Error spoke, "How about we call our men and while we wait, we make out?" Ink nodded.

"That'd be delightful." Error sent a pulse of magic to their mates, letting them know their ready. He then kissed the other, licking his teeth for entrance. Ink opened his mouth letting the other in, he shivered in pleasure. Error took over the kiss.

The guys started walking towards the room, unaware of the surprise that lays before them. the door opened and the guys were stunned. Error and Ink were tangled together, ribbons covering their breasts and hips, and making out.

Their bulges returned in their pants as they walked in and closed the door behind them, as well as locking it.

Ink noticed the others and moaned out. Error soon pulled back from the kiss, looking at the others with a grin. He lifted his hips and shook his ass, "Like what you see~? This is your early Christmas gift, as well as your reward for saving us~."

"Oh, Error baby and Inky, how sweet of you...~" Dream purred out before he looked at the others, "What do you say fellas?"

The two were drooling, nodding their heads. Nearly rushing to the bed and pouncing them. Ink giggled at their eagerness, "Come on, then.~" Nightmare and Cross stripped then climbed onto the bed and grabbed the two skeletons' asses.

Dream followed suit with his brother and Cross stripping his clothes off before joining the others on the bed, Error and Ink moaned out as they did so. Cross reached up and grabbed one of Error's boobs, Nightmare did the same for Ink.

Their other hands reached down to undo the ribbons on their waists, revealing their soaked pussies. Dream smirked at that, "Already wet for us I see?" He asked as he started to stroke their pussies.

Error and Ink moaned out more. Cross smirked looking at the golden twin, "Hey want to swap spots Dream? I have a bit of an idea that i want to try." he told him. "Sure." Dream pulled his hands away and let Cross take his spot.

Taking Dream's place he then stuck his fingers inside, Cross was surprised when he was able to stick both hands inside the soaked folds of the two.

"Wow you're both taking my hands so well, you must really want us huh~?" He purred. Nightmare now has both hands on Ink's boobs playing with them, his cock grinding against his ass.

The two strippers cried out in pleasure as he did so. Dream chuckled as grabbed both of Error's breasts and started to grind against his ass as well, "You two are very naughty.~" Error ground back, wanting more he whined when Cross removed his hand from the navy blue and rainbow folds.

Nightmare took the chance and thrusted his cock into Ink's pussy. Cross focused his magic to form a second dick, using the juices covering his hands he stroked them to lube them up but moved so he could lean against the headboard.

Dream smirked at Error as he thrusted into Error's pussy. Ink cried out in pleasure as Nightmare did so before he started to move with the thrusts.

"Why don't you both bring them up closer so I can stuff their mouths." Cross suggested. Nightmare moved Ink just enough so that he could deep throat one of the White X's cocks, all while he's being fucked.

Dream followed suit with his brother moving Error closer to the other cock. Ink gladly took the cock in front of him into his mouth and began to suck.

Error swallowed the member down to the base, giving harsh sucks. Groaning at the feeling of two mouths on his arousal, Cross laid his hands on the strippers' skulls encouraging them to keep going.

Ink looked up at his husband with a mischievous look in his eyes before he started to give Cross' cock gentle bites. Cross yelped, he had a slight thing for pain and Ink knew it.

Ink giggled and continued biting the cock. Noticing the twitch Error also started to nibble on the dick as he was sucking. Cross gave a loud moan, getting a better grip on the skulls of the two he started to thrust roughly into their mouths. Ink could feel Cross conning close to his climax as he continued to suck and bite. Cross soon came, filling both Ink and Error's mouths with his seed.

Nightmare started to go even rougher on Ink, wanting him to cum before he does. Ink lapped up Cross' delicious fluid and swallowed it, he cried out in pleasure as Nightmare did so, his walls tightened around Nightmare's cock.

Error swallowed the cum, giving Cross's dick a few more licks before pulling away, rocking back into Dream's thrusts. Nightmare squeezed and played with Ink's boobs, just as rough at he is pounding into the stripper. Cross laid back wanting to watch as the others climax. Dream growled out next to Error's nonexistent ear, squeezing his breasts and thrusted more harder and faster.

Ink whimpered in pleasure as Nightmare continued to thrust roughly into his pussy. Error cried out, it felt so good! He can feel how close he is to climax. "I can feel how much you want to cum, Inky~." Nightmare purred. Dream bit down on Error's shoulder blade smirking.

Ink could only moan as pleasure took over his body as Nightmare continued to thrust roughly into his pussy, "Please! Let me cum!" Error screamed, the bite making him cum on Dream's cock. 

Chuckling Nightmare ordered, "Than cum~." Dream thrusted a few more times before his own climax came and cummed deep inside of Error's pussy. Ink cried out as his climax came and cummed onto the other's cock. Error moaned at the feeling of Dream's seed inside his folds.

Nightmare growled as he came deep inside of Ink. Dream pulled out of Error's pussy before he laid on top of Error purring. Ink moaned softly as he felt so full of Nightmare's seed.

Nightmare then pulled out, kissing Ink on his cheek. Ink gave Cross and Nightmare a soft kiss as he watched Dream pull the blanket over them. The five of them soon fell asleep purring and contented.

(A few hours later.)

Nightmare woke up, noticing that Cross and Ink were with him, Dream and Error. Dream woke up shortly after his twin, he gently got off of Error and looked at the others. "The five of us have to talk when they wake up, cause that was amazing!" Nightmare said absentmindedly.

"You said it, Nighty." Dream chuckled, "Heh...it was hot to see Ink and Error making out like that."

"Bro, I don't need to pop a boner just when I woke up." Nightmare said, giving Dream a deadpan glare.

"So, you agree then?" Dream smirked smugly at his twin. "Did my comment tell you otherwise." sassed Nightmare. Dream chuckled as he pulled Nightmare closer.

Nightmare nuzzled his brother when he was close enough. "I'm just teasing.~" He nuzzled Nightmare's face before he gave him a kiss.

The Dark Moon kissed the Golden Star back, Cross shifted as he was waking up. Dream purred through the kiss before he noticed Cross waking up.

"Okay, need to talk to twins, wife, and Error. Because last night needs to happen more often." Cross told himself before he opened his eyes and saw that Nightmare and Dream were awake.

"Even though you said that to yourself, you're not the only one to think that." Nightmare said. Dream chuckled, "It was amazing for sure." Then the strippers began to wake.

Cross nodded, he noticed that Error and Ink were waking up. Nightmare began to pet Ink's head. Dream smiled as he leaned down and gave Error a nuzzle. Ink purred at his new lover's touches.

"All of us are going to have to talk, 'cause I know that we all don't want that to just be a one night thing." Nightmare told everyone.

Dream nodded with a smile, "Besides it was bound to happen. Us all together." Ink sat up with Error, looking at the others with a smile. Error spoke up, "So it's agreed we're going to be together, all five of us?" Nightmare and Cross nodded, they wanted to be with the other's.

Ink giggled in excitement as he pulled Error into a kiss. "I'm guessing that's a yes from you Ink. Dream?" Nightmare questioned. Dream tackled Nightmare and gave him a flirtatious smirk. Nightmare raised a brow bone.

He didn't know what Dream was planning. Dream leaned down and gave him a kiss before he moved his hand down to his twin's cock and grabbed it. Nightmare jumped in surprise, but moaned into the kiss. "I'd love that.~" Dream purred before he pulled away.

Nightmare gave a growl, he then pounced onto his twin. "Don't tease me, then go away!" He snarled. Dream yelped before he looked up at his twin with a smirk. Nightmare then roughly ground his hips to the Golden Star's. Dream moaned out,"Nighty..." Looks like everyone else is gonna get a show. The Dark Moon then started to bite Dream's neck, his beastly side is starting to show.

Ink giggled as he pulled back from the kiss to watch, "Sexy...~" He then grabbed Dream's ass, wanting him to form something to him to pound into. Dream whimpered as he formed a pussy for his twin, it had been a little while since he was sub again.

Nightmare went down to suck and lick those folds roughly. Purring and growling into it. Dream moaned out as he did so, Error and Ink moved over to Cross purring. Nightmare soon pulled away, moving to press his dick against the other's folds.

Cross held them close, his hands grabbing their asses. Dream whimpered in pleasure as Nightmare did so looking up at his brother. The two strippers purred before they started to kiss his neck. The darker twin thrusted inside him, soon bottoming out. Cross purred, squeezing the ecto-flesh in his hands bringing them closer. "N-Nighty!" Dream cried out as he started to rock his hips with the thrusts.

Ink giggled before he began to rub his husband's chest. Nightmare kept pounding into him, his hands roaming Dream's body. Cross kissed Ink on his fore-skull, doing the same for Error who blushed.

Soon enough Dream felt his climax coming closer and closer to the edge, his walls tightened around Nightmare's cock moaning out. Growling Nightmare ordered, "Cum." just as he came inside his brother's pussy.

Dream screamed as he came onto his twin's cock. Nightmare purred at that sound Dream made, before pulling out and laying on Cross and Ink. Dream shivered in delight as he entered the afterglow. Ink giggled before he gave the older twin a kiss to his fore-skull. Said twin purred more, feeling sleepy he started to rest.

Dream moved over to the others after he recovered from his orgasm Cross nuzzled all of them purring, "So we are all going to be together?" Dream looked over at the White X and gave him a smile, "Yes." Smiling back Cross gave Dream a kiss.

"Let's get some sleep." he told the Golden Star.

"But we just woke up." Dream said after he kissed back. "You and Nightmare had some fun, giving the rest of us a show, but I want to rest in everyone's presence a bit more." Cross said.

Dream smiled at him, "Alright." Soon enough they all fell back under sleep's warm embrace. Next thing they knew when they woke. There was picture of them on the bed. Error blushed, "PAPA!!" he shouted.

He knew that he would take such a pic. Lust could be heard laughing from the other room. Nightmare picked grabbed the pic to get a closer look at it then said, "You could have done better than this dude!" Cross nearly fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

Ink was blushing up a storm as he looked at the picture after Dream took a look, "Papa why.-" Cross soon stopped to breath, "I must say we look adorable." Dream nodded with a chuckle, "We are." Nightmare nodded, "The picture still could be better."

Dream looked over at his twin, "How so?" "Darker lighting for one, a few flower petals, then there is the fact of-" Cross cuts him off with a kiss.

"I've never thought Nighty was a perfectionist." Ink giggled.

Error looked at Dream, "Dreamy, you knew him the longest out of all of us. Was he always like this?"Cross soon pulled away from the kiss, leaving Nightmare dazed.

Dream grinned before he nodded, looking at his twin with a smile, "Yes he has." Error giggled, "The day's over shall we all head home?" Cross nodded.

They got out of the bed, cleaned up and got dressed. The week before Cross and Ink were kicked out of their apartment, the landlord changed so they have been staying at a nearby hotel.

The twins and Error invited the two to live with them. The two accepted and went to get their things, soon enough all five were at the mansion. The three were walking out to meet them.

Nightmare took some of the suitcases that Cross held, while Error motioned for Ink, who is holding Moku, to follow him so he can show the colorful skeleton where the nursery is at. Ink followed Error with a smile while the others get settled in.

Soon the two strippers reached the room, it was set up for all six babies and is ready for more if needed. Ink smiled at the room, "Aweee, Error. It's beautiful!" He nuzzled the other. Giggling Error nuzzled back, "I know! It's a surprise that Nightmare is so good with decor!" Ink purred out before he gave Error a kiss.

Error happily kissed back, purring as well. "Let's go join the others." Ink said softly holding Moku closer. Nodding Error then held out his arms so he can put Moku to bed before they leave the room. Ink handed Moku over to Error, he then puts the small skeleton into his bed tucking him in.

Then the glitched skeleton held out an arm for Ink. Ink smiled and hooked his arm with Error's.

They then went down to the den, the twins and Cross had managed to get the luggage up to the room. Ink looked over at Error with a mischievous smile. The Crying Night noticed the look and tilted his head.

He's wondering what Ink was thinking. "Got a pole?" The colorful skeleton asked. The gem colored skeleton nodded, the twins got him one and he has been teaching Dream to pole dance too. "Yes.~" Ink purred as he pulled Error close.

Error purred back, then pulled Ink to where the pole's at. Ink giggled as he did so before he sent out a pulse of magic to their men to come over.

Error kissed Ink grinding his hips against the other's. Ink followed suit with the Crying Night before he pulled Error close.

The glitched skeleton grabbed the other's legs and wrapped them around his waist Grinding even more against Ink, pressing him against the pole. He could feel himself getting wet.

Ink moaned through the kiss before he moved his arms from Error to the pole and grabbed it. He arched his back, pressing his body against Error's. Growling he brought a hand down to the other's pussy and started to roughly rub it. Ink whimpered in pleasure as he did so, "Error...." Error purred, leaning forward to kiss and nip the Blank Rainbow's neck.

Cross and the twins came in and froze, popping boners at the sight. Ink was a moaning mess as pleasure took over his body before he noticed the others were now in the room and were watching and smirked, oh, how fun this'll be. Not noticing them, Error moved his other hand to grab one of Ink's boobs.

Ink cried out in pleasure as he did so, he bit his 'lip', "Error baby!~" The Crying Night pulled back, "Feels good huh, Inky?" Ink had drool dripping down from his mouth from the pleasure he was receiving before he nodded.

Error pulls Ink back, "Move your hands close to the base of the pole." he ordered. Ink did what he was told. Error moved one of his legs to go over the one on his waist, now grinding his pussy against Ink's.

Ink arched his back moaning loudly, his pussy was drenched from all of the pleasure. "Feeling close Ink? You like how I'm fucking you with my pussy?" Error growled as he felt his climax growing.

"Y-YES!" Ink cried out as he felt his climax coming closer and closer to the edge and he cummed, squirting against the other's pussy. The feel of the other's juices hitting his folds brought Error to climax as well.

Ink blushed brightly as he recovered from his orgasm. Error smirked at the blush, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Ink's waist.

"Did you enjoy the show boys?" Ink nuzzled Error's neck with a purr before he looked over at the men. The twins and Cross were trying to stop their nosebleeds from the hot performance.

The three nodded while covering their nose holes. Ink giggled before he looked back at Error and kissed him. The gem colored skeleton kissed back then pulled away to look at the others.

"Aren't you going to punish us for being so naughty and playing without you?" The men looked at each other before they looked back at their wives and gave them a smirk. Error saw the smirk and quickly pulled Ink into a kiss. Ink let out muffled moan as he returned the kiss. Nightmare walked over and stood behind Ink.

Ink looked up at him with a grin. Grabbing the other's waist Nightmare ground the bulge in his pants against the rainbow colored ass. Ink moaned out loudly as he did so and returned the gesture, grinding back.

Error ground against Ink as well. Nightmare purred, managing to take off his pants and freed his dick. Ink whimpered wanting Nightmare to put his dick in his pussy. Cross came over, his clothes gone, and brought Error down. Thrusting his cock into the navy blue folds.

Nightmare sat down, his hands on the other's waist. Dream came over to them, clothes gone and cock hard. Error moaned as Cross was pounding into him. Ink moaned loudly grabbing onto Nightmare and pulled him into a kiss.

Nightmare kissed back while thrusting roughly into him. Ink whimpered in pleasure as he did so, rocking his hips with the thrusts. The Blank Rainbow looked over at Dream as he licked his mouth and watched Dream walked over and stood in front of him,his cock twitching in need. Noticing Dream coming over, Nightmare pulled away. "Inky~. Why don't you use your mouth and pleasure my bro?~" he purred.

With no hesitation the Blank Rainbow started licking the Golden Star's cock receiving moans and pleased growls from the younger twin.

Still moaning and panting, Error managed to get under Dream's legs to lick where Nightmare's cock was inside the rainbow colored pussy, focusing on the cilt. Nightmare grabbed Ink's boobs and played with them, "You like the taste of my brother's dick, Ink?"

Ink let out loud moans as he felt Error lick his clit and how Nightmare played with his boobs, "Y-Yes..." Error kept licking, moaning his pleasure at the taste and how Cross was 'punishing' his folds.

Nightmare then bit Ink's neck, going a bit rougher. Ink cried out in pleasure as Nightmare did so before he started to take Dream's cock into his mouth and then began to suck on it.

Dream growled out pleased and placed his hands on Ink's skull. Both the White X and the Crying Night pulled away and got a bit rougher as they felt their climax rapidly approaching, soon enough they two came with loud cries. Nightmare purred continuing the rough pace he set, moving one hand to play with Ink's cilt wanting him to cum.

Ink moaned loudly, almost screaming, in pleasure and cummed hard onto Nightmare's length. The vibration from Ink's mouth made Dream come into his mouth. The tightness from Ink's orgasm caused Nightmare to climax. Ink screamed in pleasure, feeling so full of the other's release.

He pulled out, panting from the orgasm. Moving to pick up Error and Cross. "That was amazing! But now I'm sure that we're tired from all of that, so let's get to bed ok?" the Dark Moon said. Dream pulled away from Ink's mouth before he picked up Ink and followed suit with his brother. The group eventually reached their room and laid down on the bed. Soon they all fell asleep.

•Fin~


	26. His Golden Rose (Nightdream) (*34)

Dream was walking around, sighing in relief now that she is out of the castle and away from all of those stuck up nobility! What she wasn't aware of is that the Lord of the Vampires was watching her with interest. She was gorgeous... So innocent... He licked his mouth as he continued to watch her, but she wasn't as oblivious as many think she is.

She was all too aware of her surroundings, a rather useful skill even with her family's court.

Dream let him be, if anything she would let something or someone kidnap her! The vampire decided to introduce himself to the young woman. He stepped out of the shadows and into the open, "I assume that you knew I was watching you?" He asked in a slight soft, husky voice.

Turning to the vampire Dream nodded, "Too many idiotic nobles try to get close to me, just to get my hand and under my skirt. I always avoided them and escaped, especially when they don't take no for an answer." Her voice was sweet and melodic, but had a slight undercurrent of power to it.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, my lady." He then walked over to her and bowed, taking her hand gently and kissed it.  
"You wandered far into vampire territory, my dear. It's dangerous out here." With a small giggle Dream decided to explain, "I know, and I know how to defend myself. If you help me I'll go with you, I want to fake my death. There are a few valuables that I want to grab before I run away."

Those treasures are in fact a dragon's egg, a robin's egg blue river stone, a rose made from an alloy of star metal and gold that she crafted, and a pitch black pearl.

All of which nobody but her knows about. "I would love to help a lovely and spunky princess like yourself." The Lord gave her a charming look before he ask, "May I pick you up? We can get to your belongings faster that way."

Dream nodded then took out a necklace that she enchanted to hide her identity, and put it on.

"I already have everything set up for executing my 'suicide', but we must be quick I only have until evening before someone decides to look."

The vampire nodded and picked her up bridal style, "Tell me where to go, my dear." With a smile the princess spoke, "Let's first get to the castle, then I can point out my room." And with that, the vampire sped off to the castle, in a matter of a few minutes, they arrived.  
Dream pointed out her room, the window to it was surprisingly well hidden in the outer wall. Close enough to the ground that she could easily get in and out with no trouble.

The Lord of the Vampires nodded and went over to the room before he let her down. "Listen I'll give you permission to enter my room, but if something happens and you must go farther to help me do so. Even with every security I put on the room itself, there is always something or someone that may get in. Alright?" Dream wanted to make sure that nothing bad could happen, but be prepared if it does come to pass.

"Of course, I'll be there if you need my help for anything." He told her as he waited for her go in before he went in after her. In the room Dream went to a specific spot and grabbed three of he treasures, the stone, the rose , and the pearl. She grabbed the egg and put it into a bag specially made for it.

"There should be a container of blood and dust with a note next to it, dump the dust on the bed and put the note on top." He nodded, grabbing the dust and blood before he grabbed the note.

He went over to the bed and dumped the dust and blood onto the bed before he dropped the note on the pile. The princess smiled and lightly gathered her magic before stopping her spells, making sure that they fade away by evening.

She took off her necklace and threw it onto the pile, no one living in the castle knew her true appearance anyway. "Okay, let's leave. The sooner we go, the better." The lord went over to her and picked her up again before he sped out of room and away from the castle.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I couldn't stand another day with those lechers!" Dream told the vampire. "By the way, we didn't introduce ourselves. Well, that can wait until later." The princess held the egg close, despite how it seemed, it was close to hatching.

"Of course my dear, it was no problem." He smiled at her with a fanged smile, "If you want, You could stay at my castle and have your own room." He offered.

Smiling back, the princess nodded. "It may be a bit odd for me to ask, but do you have enough land to support a dragon?" Dream asked.

"I think I just might have just enough land." He replied. "Good, this egg was given to me by it's mother. She told me that this baby is to be my familiar." The princess explained.

"Ah, I see." He nodded before they arrived at his castle. Dream looked up at the building, she was impressed by its appearance.

The vampire let her down, and the princess stood holding the egg close to her chest. "I hope you enjoy it here, my dear." He told her as he started to walk to the entrance of the castle. She followed the lord inside, a small smile on her face.

When they were inside, he turned to Dream and smiled, "My name is Nightmare, by the way."

With a curtsy Dream replied, "My name is Dream, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir Nightmare." Nightmare smiled as he gently led her to a room to make it hers.

"Please call me if you need anything, I'll be my study." Dream nodded, "Thank you." She then walked into the room, setting the egg nearby the fireplace. The stone, rose and pearl on the desk. Nightmare closed the door before he walked to his study.

(Time skip)

Dream left her room, it was evening and she was hungry. Nightmare was leaving his study when he saw her walking, "Oh! My dear, do you need anything?" The princess turned to the vampire. "I'm just a bit hungry." Dream replied.

"Ah, follow me then." He led her to the kitchen. Dream followed Nightmare, she really wanted some meat. "Since I don't have to eat much food, I figured to have food for my guests." Nightmare said.  
"Good idea, I'm guessing that it gets restocked or replaced. Right?" Dream seemed to purr out.  
Nightmare nodded, "You can help yourself." Dream grinned, she usually ate meat but there are times when she enjoys other things. "I'll be hunting soon." Nightmare said trying to control his instincts to bite the nearest living being. The princess could sense what was up with the other, "After showing me where the kitchens are, go hunt ok?"

"Of course my dear." He replied as he walked. When they reached the kitchen, Dream headed inside. And with that, Nightmare quickly went out to hunt.

The princess started cooking her meat.

(Time skip)

Nightmare came back with some blood stains on his clothes and mouth. Dream was holding a leg of lamb, biting into the flesh.

"Enjoying your meal?" He asked as he took off his shirt to wash it.

"This is actually the last of my dinner. I honestly ate the rest of the lamb before you came back." Dream replied.

Nightmare was shocked, the whole lamb? "Wow Princess, I've never thought a princess would eat a whole lamb." He chuckled. She smirked, "I'm not like most princesses, Sugar skull." The pet name came out a purr.

Nightmare let out a purr as he pulled a chair out and propped his head on his hands as he looked at her with a smirk, "You are so amazing, princess.” The princess giggled, "Not as impressive as you though. A vampire that can walk in the daylight, and wear a few holy symbols." She motioned to the silver cross that hung from the other's neck.

Nightmare chuckled, "I'm not like other vampires." He gave her a wink before he stood up and went over to the wine cabinets and pulled out two glasses, "Do you like wine, sweetheart?" Dream smiled, "I drank everyone’s under the table, back at that old stuffy castle."  
Nightmare smiled as he pulled out out and wine bottle and walked back to the table. He set down the bottle and the glasses before he popped open the wine and poured it in their glasses. Dream grabbed her glass and took a large swig of the alcoholic liquid. "Must've been a good year when this was made." Nightmare smiled at her, "It was."

(After a few glasses)

The princess was barely buzzed, but was tired. She yawned, somehow giveing a rather cute image to the vampire. Nightmare chuckled as he gently pulled her into his lap, "Tired?"

Dream cuddled against Nightmare, "Yes." He smiled as he gently rubbed her skull. Purring she fell asleep. And with that, Nightmare stood up with her in his arms and carried her to bed.

(The next morning)

Dream woke up in her bed. On her night night stand, there was a note saying Nightmare had to attend some business and he'd be back soon.

She picked up the note and read it. She smiled, then she noticed the egg shaking. It started to crack, and soon more cracks covered the egg. And then the baby dragon's head popped out from the egg shell.

Dream smiled, then quickly ran to her desk and got the pearl. She went over to the baby dragon and placed the black sphere on it's brow, "I'm glad you're here little one."

The baby dragon looked up at her and let out a squeak and wagged its tail. The princess held out her arms, wanting to give the hatchling a hug and a few pets and cuddles too.

The baby dragon leapt into her arms and nuzzled her. Dream happily held it, and started to head to the kitchen. Nuzzling back and cooing at how adorable it is.

(Meanwhile With Nightmare)

"So, you found a princess. Did you claim her yet?" Dust asked with a smirk. Nightmare chuckled, "I'm a gentleman. Though, she's not like other princesses."

Cross was intrigued, "Oh how so?" "For one, she has a dragon...and that she ate a whole lamb while I was out hunting." There came impressed whistles from everyone else in the room.

"So, can we meet her?" Dust asked. Nightmare looked over at him with a grin, "Sure. But remember, she's mine." Cross nodded, "Yeah we get it. Just marry her soon okay?" Nightmare chuckled, "We just met yesterday."

(Later.)

Nightmare walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, my dear."

Dream turned to look at the vampire, "Morning Nightmare! Oh, look at who hatched today!"

The little dragon let out a squeak as it leapt over to him. "Isn't it cute? It's gonna grow up to be a very fearsome creature to face should anyone try to harm us!" Dream was grinning.

Nightmare chuckled as he held it, "It's beautiful, did you give it a name?" She shook her head, "The mom gives it their name, when they're old enough they can tell others but even then it'll be rare."

Nightmare nodded, "I see." He smiled as he walked over to her, "I have friends coming over, they wanted to meet you." Dream lit up, "Oh wow! Want me to prepare anything?" "You don't have to-" Nightmare started. "I want to, but I understand if nothing is needed." The princess interrupted.

Nightmare smiled at her, "You're so sweet...I could kiss you." He mumbled the last part.

She smiled, then walked up to the vampire and gave him a kiss. Nightmare froze as she kissed him, he melted into the kiss after a moment still holding the baby dragon. Dream pulled back from the kiss, "Did you enjoy the sweet kiss, Sugar Skull?" "I did~ it was delightful, sweetheart." Nightmare smirked at her. Purring gently she started to leave the room, hips swaying with each step. Nightmare was starring as she walked, feeling a bit aroused.

(Later)

Dream was humming to herself.

Nightmare knocked on her door, "May I come in?" She smiled, "You may."

Dream was actually completely bare, but was wearing her cloak. Nightmare opened the door and walked over to her, unaware of her lack of clothing.

Turning around the princess asked, "Something you need dear?" The vampire had a bright purple blush on his face as he stared at her, "My friend's will be here... Soon..." Dream chirped, "Okay!" Then she purred out, "See something you like?" Her hands went up to grab her boobs.

Nightmare blushed more, "Uhm...I betteUr leave.." He began to walk out of the room but the next thing he knew... The princess grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with her where she topped him, looking down at the vampire with a smirk.

Nightmare looked up at her with a brighter blush, "Princess?" he felt his ‘little friend’ waking up from looking at her.

Dream noticed how aroused Nightmare was, she could feel the bulge as it grew. She ground down on it, shooting bolts of pleasure up his spine.

Nightmare grabbed her hips and bucked his hips against hers, trying to return the favor.Dream bit her ‘lip’ at the pleasure, but then lifted her hips and grabbed his ‘pitched tent’.

Nightmare shuddered under her touch, at this point his main focus was on her and only her.

He moved his hands up and grabbed her breasts. Dream cried out in pleasure, now stroking his covered dick.

The vampire groaned as she did so before he leaned in and gave her breasts a lick, “Dream…~”

“Go ahead dear, give them a good suck~.”

The vampire let out a growl like purr as he latched onto a boob and began to suck on it hard. Dream cried out in pleasure, “Oh~! Nightmare~!”

Nightmare purred pleased that his lover was enjoying this. He pulled away from the breast and moved to the other and did the same treatment.Dream covered her mouth and shivered, she wanted more but she had to wait.The vampire pulled away with a smirk, “You taste so delicious.~”

“Well if my flesh is that tasty, my juices must taste heavenly~.” Dream challenged, panting from the pleasure she's receiving.Nightmare chuckled as he looked at her, “Oh? Don't mind if I do.~” he started to suck on a nipple before he moved a hand to her pussy and started to play with her folds.

Dream groaned, holding back her magic from making milk. ”Not until he sucks my pussy dry.” she thought.

Soon, Nightmare pulled his hand away before he flipped their position so he would be top. He gave her a devilish smirk as he moved down her body. Trailing kissing and licks as he did so before he placed her legs over his shoulders as he began to lick her pussy.

She shivered from the feeling, of the vampire’s tongue, yet she wanted more.The vampire looked over at her before he began to thrust his tongue into her pussy. He even twist, pinched, and flicked her folds as he continued to eat her out.

“Ahhhnnnn~! N-Nightmare~!” she cried out.

“Yes, my love?~” He asked as he pulled away to look at her. “Suck me dry, Ah~! Please~!”

Nightmare smirked, “Careful what you wish for.~” He moved in and gave her folds a gently nip before he began to suck on the puffy flesh.

“Don't care, have a reward for you but I want you to suck me!” she growled out.

Nightmare looked over at the other letting out a snarl before he began to suck harder, almost harshly. The pleasure built up a second knot of pleasure before both snapped making her come, her fluids squirting against Nightmare's mouth.

Nightmare pulled away licking his mouth, “Mmm…~ you were right.~” Dream was panting, but let her magic flow to make the milk. Her breasts grew larger and firmer as they were filled with milk.The vampire gladly took his reward, he placed the other's legs back down before he leaned forward and began to suck on a nipple.

Dream began purring, unconsciously encouraging Nightmare to keep drinking her milk. Nightmare continued to suck on the nipple before he moved to the other breast.

Soon, the milk dried and the breasts empty. Dream was covered with bite marks, her face glowing from how hard she was blushing.

Nightmare purred at how she looked, “Mmm...my dear, you look so delicious right now~.”

He gave her one last love bite to her neck. These bites were merely a show, he couldn't wait to mark her, “Now that I gave you a little taste of what I can do, I do hope you behave.~”

Dream giggled, "I'll be ‘good’ while your friends are here." She paused then purred out, "But tonight you better come whisk me away to your room for a lot of naughty fun~."

She got off of him and out of the bed to get back into her dress. "You're so good at making a vampire fall in love with you" Nightmare noted as he watched her. "Remember I'm not like most princesses~." Dream giggled, sticking her tongue cheekily.

Nightmare chuckled as he got up and stood up before he pulled her into a kiss. The princess happily kissed back. While they officially met yesterday, Dream knew of the vampire.

She saw him at a young age when he was hunting, she had fallen in love with him. Knowing that she had to wait until he was old enough to marry, the princess took her time and studied.

Eventually, she managed to extend her life to the same as Nightmare's, so she could live with him until their ends. Nightmare pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, smiling, "I never fell in love before, and this quickly."

Smiling back, "Love can come swiftly and slowly, but our choices can determine how long it lasts." explained Dream. Nightmare kissed her again before he heard the other's come into the castle.

"You better go to them, don't worry I'll be down soon." Dream turned away to finish getting her dress on. "Okay." He smiled as he walked out of the room and went to greet the others.

"Hey Nightmare, where's the lady?" Cross greeted. "She'll be out soon." Nightmare replied.

"And she's here!" Dream exclaimed, the little dragon in her arms. "Wow Nightmare, you weren't kidding." Dust said. Nightmare chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.The princess giggled at Dust's remark, "Most of the other princesses are so bland, useless and bratty. I hate that continuous thought."

"She has sass." Dust grinned as he walked over and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you Princess."

Cross flopped to the floor, "Her sass is so strong, she has slain me! And it was aimed at other princesses too!" He joked, Dream grinned at that.The baby dragon perked at Cross before leaping over to him and started to paw at him. Cross pushed himself up to look at the dragon. It let out a squeak and paw his face. Cross puffed out his cheeks.

Nightmare chuckled as he watched, Dream giggled too. Nightmare kissed her cheek, "I'll get the wine." Dream nodded as watched Cross sat up and began petting the dragon.

The dragon happily purred. "You're cute. I'm guessing that when you grow up, you're going to protect both Dream and Nightmare from anyone that wishes to hurt them?" Cross asked the baby dragon.

It let out a squeak, and Dream giggled, "I'm guessing that's a yes, am I right little one?" The baby dragon's tail wagged happily and squeaked.

Nightmare chuckled before he moved to grab Dream's ass.

Dream grabbed Nightmare's crotch and gave it a squeeze. She turned her head to show a smirk on her face.  
The vampire’s breath hitched and blushed as he felt his little friend waking up. He let go and cleared his throat, "I'll go get the wine now-"

Dream giggled, giving the waking 'friend' a good stroke. She gave the vampire a kiss, "Better hurry~." she purred. Nightmare hurried off to get glasses and the wine bottle before he came back and set them down on the table.

Cross picked up the baby dragon by then, and sat down with it on his lap. Dust walked over to the table and sat down.

Nightmare poured the wine in each glass before he took a seat across from his friends trying to hide his little problem.

Dream sat down on Nightmare's lap, lightly grinding against the bulge. Nightmare wrapped his arms around her, "Dream..." he warned. "I don't want you to be gentle later, Sugar Skull~." Dream whispered back. Nightmare chuckled as he sneakily formed a tentacle and slide it under her dress, "Oh, don't worry, I'll be rough.~" he purred back.

Purring, Dream leaned against Nightmare looking like she's cuddling him. Nightmare smiled at her as he started to play with her clit, careful not to bring attention to themselves while his friends drink. Dream looked unfazed, she had been practicing for many years.  
She did get wetter though. Nightmare rested his head on her shoulder as he moved his tentacle to thrust into the other's pussy. Dream slightly bucked her hips, wanting the tentacle to fill and tease her until Nightmare took her in his bed.

Nightmare purred as he did so what she wanted. The princess had an idea, "Night can you detach you tentacles?" Dream questioned quietly.

The vampire nodded and detach his tentacle for her. Dream subtly made sure that it was secured to her leg and still moving.

"Now, if you can still control it, you can tease me until tonight." She whispered. Nightmare chuckled and kissed her neck, "Of course, my princess." She purred, pressing closer to the vampire. Nightmare purred as he gently graced her neck with his fangs, Dream hummed.

Nightmare purred before he looked over at his friends. They were all drinking, they seemed to need a snack though.

"You know where the food is." Nightmare said.

Dream kissed his cheek, "I'll make some snacks for them, Sugar Skull." The princess stood up and headed to the kitchen. Nightmare purred as he watched her walk, he smirked and thrust his tentacle deeper.

Dream didn't stumble but she did sway her hips, and a slight buck down on the tentacle as Nightmare continued thrusting.

(A little while later)

Dream came back, a large tray of food in her hands. The men cheered.

Dream sat, now her dress skirt was shorter. Still covering the tentacle but short enough that when she sat down, Nightmare could feel how wet and close she is. Nightmare smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

There was a barely noticeable blush on her face, none of the other guys noticed. Too busy eating the food. Nightmare kissed her neck, "Doing okay, Sweetheart?" Dream nodded, "I still want to cum on your cock." She whispered. Nightmare smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you will." The princess whimpered quietly.

(After a while, Cross and the others left.)

Dream eagerly grabbed the vampire and pulled him on the sofa before she crawled into his lap and grinded Nightmare's bulge. 

Nightmare groaned as she did so, grabbing her hips.

"Take me to your bed and pound me into it so hard I'm stuck there." Begged the princess. Nightmare growled as he picked her up, holding her up by her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist went to his room. Dream purred, latching onto the other, kissing his neck.

He pinned her to a wall and kissed her deeply, pulling away to take off his shirt and went back to kissing her. The vampire let out a growl like purr as he pulled away from the kiss pulling his pants down and letting her see his throbbing dick.

Dream drooled slightly at the sight of it, she knelt down and gave it a kiss.Nightmare groaned as she did so, “Dream…~”

The princess smirked then licked the shaft, “I want to taste your seed~.” she purred.

Nightmare grabbed her skull and thrusted a bit, “Then taste it…~” he purred out. Dream nodded then put the tip of the vampire’s arousal into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

Nightmare groaned out again and bucked his hips, wanting more of the pleasure, “Princess....” Dream put more of his cock into her mouth, slightly sucking harder.

Nightmare let out a pleased hiss as he looked down at her and began to thrust in her mouth. Dream moaned, the vibrations shot pleasure up his spine.

She pulled back nipping and licking his dick, then sucked it to the base.

“Ohhh….Dream…~” Nightmare moaned out before he felt his climax coming closer and closer to the edge and cummed into her mouth.

Dream pulled away and stood back up. She opened her mouth to show the other how much he gave her, then closed it and swallowed the vampire’s seed.

Nightmare licked his mouth as he pulled her close before he began to rip her dress off and tossed the princess onto his bed. Dream bounced a bit, looking over at him with a mischievous look in her eyes before she slid a hand down to her soaked folds. Brushing the outer lips, then stuck a finger inside.

“Nightmare, I want you so badly.” she cried thrusting her finger in and out of her folds.

“I waited so long…”

Nightmare stared at her with lustful eyes as she played with herself in front of him.

The vampire growled as he walked over and crawled onto the bed and pulled her close, pulling her hand away from her puffy pussy which was drenched with her juices.

She giggled with delight and she kissed him deeply. Nightmare pulled back, gazing at her with love and lust and kiss her neck, "My Queen...let me pleasure you..." Dream purred at that, "Queen? Mmm...make me your Queen. Make me feel so good...”

Nightmare purred as he licked Dream's neck to mark the spot where he will bite. Dream wrapped her arms around Nightmare's neck, tilting her head to let him have more room. Nightmare let out a soft hiss as he bit down, almost hungry for more of her taste.

"Nightmare~!" Dream cried out, this was amazing. Nightmare pulled away from the other's neck, his eyelights glowed slightly red. Purring she said, "You marked me, and now I'm all yours."

Nightmare purred as he licked the bite mark, "Mine!" Dream removed her arms, bringing her hands down to her breasts. Nightmare purred before he moved her hands away and began to play with her breasts.

Dream moved to play with Nightmare's ribs. "You're so beautiful..." Nightmare purred out. "Well, you're handsome." She squeaked out. Nightmare chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her breasts.

"More please!" Dream wanted to be taken now! Nightmare smirked as he wrapped her legs around his waist before he positioned himself and thrusting roughly into the other's pussy. Dream squeezed her legs, trying to get him in deeper. Nightmare groaned as he thrusted deeper.

She tried to talk but the pleasure was so much! The vampire started to thrust faster and harder.

Dream could feel the knot getting tighter and tighter until, it snapped and she came on Nightmare's cock.

Nightmare groaned out as he thrusted a few more times before he cummed deep inside of his lover's pussy.

Dream purred as she felt so full of Nightmare's seed.

Nightmare laid down on top of Dream and smiled up at her. Dream smiled back, "Love you, Sugar Skull~." Nightmare purred, "Love you too, Sweetheart."

(Eight months later)

Dream purred, rubbing her belly. She was pregnant with twins, Nightmare's children. Nightmare was coming home from hunting for blood for him and his family. The former princess hummed, trying to calm the souls. They were rather active.

Soon, Nightmare came into the room. Looking up Dream smiled at her husband, "Hello Nightmare, how was the hunt?" Nightmare, smiled at her as he walked over and sat down next to her, "It went well, here." He handed her a cup full of blood. Dream took the cup, downing half of it in one gulp. Nightmare smiled at her as he took the empty cup and set it down on the nightstand, "I still wonder how you fell in love with me so long ago." he chuckled.

"You were so enchanting and handsome, you even swept me off my feet." Dream explained. Nightmare smiled at her, "I'm happy that you find that about me...other women only wanted me for sex.." Dream smiled, "They were shallow then. Not appreciating who you truly are."

Nightmare purred before he moved behind Dream and wrapped his arms around her gently. Dream leaned back, placing her hands on his. Nightmare smiled and rubbed her belly. Dream purred, "You two are going to be loved very much." Nightmare smiled, "I can't wait to see them." Dream nodded, "Me too, but it'll be worth the wait." Nightmare kissed her back.

The princess purred, then called out.

"Alex, come here little one!" Dream called to the dragon.

The once little dragon, grew a bit larger flew in and landed on the bed. Dream motioned it to come closer, she wanted it nearby and pet it.

Alex came closer and gently nuzzled her belly with its snout. Dream began to pet the dragon, it told her and Nightmare that it preferred gender neutral pronouns and wanted to be known as Alex instead of the name it's mother gave it.

The creature purred under her touch. Nightmare smiled before he kissed her check. Dream smiled, she yawned feeling tired now that the babies have calmed down. Nightmare noticed and shifted so they were laying down.

Dream soon fell asleep, very happy where she's at. Nightmare fell asleep shortly after. The dragon fell asleep as well.

Fin~


End file.
